Los Labios del Pecado
by Miko Fleur
Summary: El destino la forzó a tomar una decisión nada fácil, convertirse en una de las tantas amantes del frío empresario Darién Chiba de quien esta enamorada. Pero ¿Esto durara para siempre? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Serena diga basta?
1. I

**(N/A) Sailor moon y cia. Le perternesen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía y es la primera vez que utilizo los personajes de Takeuchi. Espero lo disfruten, ya que es una de mis mejores trabajos en mi humilde opinión.**

* * *

.

**Prologo**

El destino la forzó a tomar una decisión nada fácil, convertirse en una de las tantas amantes del frío empresario Darién Chiba de quien esta enamorada.

Pero ¿Esto durara para siempre?

¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Serena diga basta?

.

**Los Labios del Pecado**

.

**Capitulo I**

Llamaron a la puerta. Sabía quien era, y aunque se trataba del hombre que secretamente amaba con todo su ser, no se encontraba exactamente feliz. Camino desganadamente sintiendo el frío del suelo en sus pies descalzos hasta llegar a la puerta de madera que se interponía entre ellos. Al abrir, él la esperaba tan serio como siempre, acompañado de su fiel guardaespaldas. Sin decir nada, se corrió para que el alto y musculoso joven entrara en su hogar. Una vez cerrada la puerta, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Él fue el primero en suprimir el espacio que los distanciaba y la sujeto de la cintura contra su cuerpo, tan posesivo como siempre. Con la mano libre, acaricio su mejilla regalándole una agradable caricia.

Sin importarle su descaro, miro el sensual atuendo de la joven. Llevaba un camisón rojo de seda, entallado contra su suave cuerpo. Sabia perfectamente que bajo el no había nada, ya que esa era la orden especifica cuando el la visitaba.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- consulto la joven simplemente.

- Bien- respondió con su voz ronca, muy masculina.

Enfoco sus ojos azules oscuros en sus labios carnosos y descendió hasta ellos para finalmente besarlos con pasión. Serena correspondió suavemente, extasiada de la misma pasión que el demostraba cada vez que tenían sexo. Sintió sus manos en ambos lados de su cadera presionando con firmeza contra su ya duro miembro, para luego en un movimiento ascendente quitar la suave tela roja de su cuerpo. Una vez separados, miro su cuerpo desnudo con sus ojos entrecerrados. Darién siempre lo encontró como el más perfecto, terso y apetecible entre sus amantes. Y eso Serena lo sabía bien.

Esta vez, fue ella quien acorto la escasa distancia entre ambos y le quito el saco de su costoso traje italiano para dejarlo caer al piso. Prosiguió por desanudar su corbata y sacó el borde de la camisa de dentro del pantalón.

Impaciente como se encontraba, el joven la dirigió hasta el gran sofá en la sala de estar y se sentó cómodamente. Serena se acomodo frente a él, sobre sus piernas, y continuó con su tarea de quitar la camisa. Mientras tanto, Darién se entretenía en recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con sus grandes manos y besar su cuello, sin poder evitar embriagarse con el agradable aroma de su dorado cabello.

Recorrió sus pectorales mientras suspiraba ante la excitante sensación de sentirlo en su cuello, lamiendo desde su hombro hasta su oreja. Deslizo sus manos hacia el pantalón y lo abrió sin preámbulos. Se alejo de el, parándose frente suyo para deshacerse de las ultimas prendas y dejarle en las mismas condiciones que ella. De manera felina, volvió a su posición anterior y sin esperar el más mínimo instante, aprisiono su miembro entre sus manos y lo guió a su interior. Ambos gimieron ante la placentera e única sensación, hacia mucho tiempo que no compartían aquel sublime acto.

Serena se aferro de sus hombros y comenzó a moverse en un rápido ritmo, mientras el se apoderaba de uno de sus senos para degustarlo a conciencia disfrutando de cada vaivén de sus magnificas caderas. Si algo debía admitir, era que Serena era la única que conseguía hacerle sentir rayar en la más sublime locura.

Como una posesa, Serena no disminuyo el ritmo en ningún minuto sin poder evitar gemir al compás de sus movimientos. Sabia que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, ya que el placer se veía claramente en la expresión de Darién, en los sonidos roncos y gruñidos que no podía controlar.

Luego de unos exquisitos minutos, sintió el éxtasis de su orgasmo lo que la hizo gritar mientras el aun se movía dentro de ella. Lo miro a los ojos, aun con la respiración agitada y descubrió su sonrisa de satisfacción. Hacerla llegar al placer era una fascinación para Darién, que alimentaba su ego y orgullo.

Sin esperar más, continuó moviéndose sobre él pero con movimientos más fuertes gracias a la ayuda que le proporcionaba sus manos fuertes en sus caderas. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el joven exploto en su interior. Exhausta, Serena se recostó en el hombro derecho de él y respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Tan delicioso como siempre- opinó mientras le acariciaba el trasero, aun en su interior- Pero cada día, un poco más placentero.

Recordándose que aquel era demasiado contacto del que se tenía permitido con él, Serena se levanto sacándolo de su interior y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia el baño de su habitación.

Encendió la ducha, ya que debía limpiarse un poco. Seguramente se vestiría y se marcharía como era su costumbre. Probablemente en dos semanas aparecería de nuevo.

Una vez dentro de la bañadera, sintió la agradable sensación del agua caliente recorrer cada lugar de su cuerpo relajado. Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo y se sorprendió al verlo entrar junto a ella.

- ¿No te molesta si te acompaño, verdad?- consulto con media sonrisa en sus labios. Un arma de destrucción masiva, a su parecer.

- Pensé que no te quedarías…- dijo suavemente, aun incrédula.

- Veras, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y debido a este ultimo viaje no he tenido tiempo de distraerme- le explico tomando el jabón, frotarlo entre sus manos hasta crear espuma y comenzar a masajear uno de sus senos- Tengo deseos de relajarme a tu lado.

* * *

Se despertó lentamente como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez sentía la prisión que ejercían los brazos de Darién contra su cuerpo. Algo extraño a lo que estaba casi acostumbrada, a no ser por sus últimas y prologadas ausencias por cuestiones de trabajo. Admiro su rostro tranquilo por algunos segundos pero rápidamente volvió a su autocontrol.

Lo más suave que pudo, quito sus brazos para escapar del agarre. Sin ánimos de buscar con que cubrirse, se coloco un conjunto de ropa interior negro que descansaba sobre una silla. Sin más, se dirigió a la cocina en búsqueda de algo para desayunar y mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, tomo un paquete de cigarrillos sobre la mesada y prendió uno.

Miro el calendario que se encontraba en su heladera. Dentro de apenas una semana cumpliría veintidós años. Era sorprendente el contraste en ella misma tan solo tres años atrás. Lejos de estar en el harem de Darién, era una joven normal con aspiraciones normales: estudiar en la universidad, tener muchas amigas, conseguir un novio quizás. Sin embargo, todos sus sueños eran truncados por la "simple" situación de tener que mantener a su tía y hermano menor. Tras un accidente automovilístico, sus padres perdieron la vida y el único pariente vivo era la tía Molly, quien era una humilde secretaria que apenas podía mantenerse a ella. Desde entonces, Serena tuvo la difícil tarea de ir al instituto por las mañanas y buscar un empleo por las tardes. Su hermano, Sammy solo tenía trece años como para asumir su difícil tarea.

Sintió que se aproximaba y verle desnudo no le sorprendió, ya que sus boxers aun permanecían en el suelo de la sala de estar. Una vez que se los puso junto con el pantalón, regreso a la cocina donde la observo detenidamente. Lejos de importarle si la miraba o no, apago la hornalla y con cuidado de no quemarse, sirvió agua en dos tazas negras. Le incorporo el café instantáneo y le coloco dos cucharadas y media de azúcar, tal como le gustaba a él.

- ¿Cómo ese encuentra Beryl?- consulto mientras le entregaba la taza- ¿Ya logro convencerte que te cases con ella?

No dijo nada, solo sonrió con burla mientras bebía su humeante café. La miro detenidamente, no se cansaba de ver su cuerpo níveo contrastando con aquel conjunto de encaje negro muy sensual.

- Aun no- respondió simplemente.

- Bueno, envíale saludos de mi parte, ¿si?- pidió claramente irónica.

Beryl llevaba siendo la novia oficial de Darién poco más de un año y aunque era una mujer muy celosa, Serena sabía que callaba costosamente ante las conocidas libertades de su pareja. Por desgracia, una vez en una fiesta ambas tuvieron un altercado y Darién no aporto de lo suyo para que la relación entre ambas fructificara.

Ittou, era un amigo en común de Darién y Serena. El pelinegro lo conocía desde la infancia y fue el quien le ayudo con el capital para que se iniciara como fotógrafo profesional. Serena lo conoció una de las tantas veces que Darién la llevo como acompañante a sus exposiciones y entablaron una sincera amistad cuando acepto ser su modelo para unas fotografías, permiso que Darién concedió únicamente porque a su gran amigo no le atraían las mujeres, sino todo lo contrario. En el cumpleaños del fotógrafo, Beryl le dejo en claro que no quería que se acercara nunca mas a Darién, luego de descubrirlo comiéndose con la mirada su sensual vestido negro, a lo que ella respondió que el no la buscaría si se sintiera satisfecho solo con ella. Sabía que había sido dura pero aunque era la prostituta privada de Darién, ella también tenía sentimientos y jamás dejaría que alguien como Beryl pisoteara la poca dignidad que le quedaba aun.

Apuro el café de una sola vez y continúo fumando sin dejar de mirarle. Odiaba tener ese sentimiento hacia él, todo seria más fácil si nunca le hubiera mirado con otros ojos que fuesen los de una persona que le pagaba por complacer sus instintos básicos.

El empresario termino su café y se acerco para dejar la taza en la pileta, para luego tomar su estrecha cintura y pegarla contra él.

- Vendré en estos días- le informo sobre su oído- pero antes…

Sin dale tiempo a pensar, acaricio su intimidad rítmicamente mientras besaba su cuello con desenfreno. Serena no pudo evitar reaccionar a las caricias del joven y jadeo ante las sensaciones que le provocaba. Sintió como le quitaba el sostén y descendía hasta sus rosados pezones. Sin perder tiempo, termino de desnudarla y se quito sus prendas tirándolas lejos. Con una facilidad que siempre la dejaba sin aire, la levanto por las caderas como si se tratara de una pluma y guío su miembro rígido dentro de su cavidad.

Aquello era tan delicioso que sentía que se derretía entre sus fuertes brazos. Se abrazo a su cuello para estar segura y él la coloco contra una de las paredes. Sus movimientos bruscos se hacían cada vez más rápidos mientras que ambos gemían sin contener la más minima emoción en sus cuerpos.

Todo acabo de repente, tan súbito como empezó. Ambos se liberaron en el mismo momento, como si por unos minutos sus cuerpos se hubiesen sincronizado. Con la cabeza contra la pared, miraba el techo agitada mientras él descansaba escondido en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y hombro. Permanecieron quietos por unos minutos en los cuales la calma era tan exquisita, de tal manera que los seducía a quedarse de esa manera por más tiempo. Pero ambos sabían que eso era imposible.

- Debo irme- le dijo alejándose de su cuerpo.

Serena solo asintió y no dijo nada mientras delicadamente desenredaba sus piernas de su cintura para tocar el frío piso negro y blanco.

* * *

Darién entro a su oficina. Después de su encuentro con Serena, fue hasta su mansión solo para dejar su equipaje y cambiar de traje. Decidió no avisarle por el momento a Beryl de su regreso, de esa manera le dejaría trabajar tranquilo ese día completo y poner las cosas en orden.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Andrew entro con paso airoso y animado pero sin duda se extraño de que su amigo no le vociferara reprobando sus modales. Se veía relajado y hasta con el semblante tranquilo y feliz. Analizó rápidamente la situación y llego a una sola conclusión.

- Haz estado con Serena- le acuso señalándole con su dedo índice, cosa que su amigo odiaba aun más.

- Eres un idiota- fue la respuesta malhumorada del pelinegro.

- Di lo que quieras, pero tu semblante solo me lo confirma- sonrío sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones para recibir personas- Esa muchacha tiene poderes especiales sobre ti.

Darién levanto su mirada azulada de lo papeles que observaba para dedicar un cruel mensaje a través de sus zafiros. Pero Andrew era realmente difícil de intimidar ya que sabía que Darién no era capaz de hacerle ningún tipo de daño.

- ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que te gusta?- consulto cruzando sus brazos- Jamás te importo el bienestar de ninguna de tus amantes pero ella vive excelentemente gracias a ti, siendo la excepción.

- Eso es porque venia dentro del acuerdo para ser mi amante- le respondió serio y cortante- Las otras solo pedían que las llevara a los eventos, con la ilusión de poder cazarme. Serena fue la única realista que comprendió mis intenciones y acepto en son de su hermano menor.

Andrew suspiro ante la terquedad de su amigo de ver las cosas con claridad. Ninguna de todas las amantes y ni siquiera parejas oficiales había durado tanto a su lado como Serena.

- Pon la escusa que quieras, a mi no me engañas- sonrío triunfante- Sientes algo por Serena y no lo quieres admitir porque huyes del compromiso. No podrías dejar de verla aunque quisieras y la sola idea de que otro hombre la mire te encoleriza.

Le dedico otra mirada mortífera y decidió ignorarlo ya que no cedería a su teoría tan fácilmente. Su rubio mejor amigo era testarudo e, a veces, insoportable.

- Bueno, si no te molesta ¿podría verla?- consulto suavemente y con voz galante- La ultima vez que la vi, estaba espectacular con aquel vestido de coctel rojo.

Resignado a que no podría continuar con sus obligaciones en tanto Andrew continuara con sus estúpidos pensamientos, se recostó en respaldo y le miro serio.

- Hazlo- autorizo serio y sin demostrar ninguna emoción, pero por dentro un ardiente infierno le consumía.

Andrew sonrió victorioso y giro su mirada hacia una de las paredes de la elegante oficina. En ella descansaba un cuadro de grandes proporciones de una fotografía en blanco y negro que pertenecía a la colección más costosa de Ittou Asanuma. En ella se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios desnuda acurrucada en el suelo. Era tan hermosa y elegante que era elogiada por todo el que la veía, como una obra maestra. Pero solo lo Darién, Ittou y Andrew sabían que esa joven era Serena.

- ¿No te arrepentirás?- volvió a mirarlo- No tocaría algo que tu quisieras como tuyo.

El silencio invadió el espacio que ambos ocupaban. Darién no desebaba acceder a su petición pero tampoco quería dar a entender posesividad en una mujer. El era libre y no le importaba nadie más que él, siempre fue así y lo seguirá siendo.

- Esa respuesta fue mas sincera- sonrió triunfante al descubrir la batalla en sus ojos y se puso de pie- Nos vemos luego.

El empresario permaneció en silencio por un momento y reflexiono sobre lo que este le planteaba. ¿Qué sentía realmente por Serena?

* * *

En cuanto termino de almorzar, Serena se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse e ir a visitar a su tía y hermano. Sin dudas la visita de Darién le había dejado algo sensible, porque no hacia mas que pensar en el día que se conocieron.

.-.

_Serena caminaba por las oscuras calles de Tokio luego de otro duro día de trabajo. Era empleada en una panadería muy concurrida de la ciudad, por ello trabajaban hasta muy tarde y así dejar las masas lista para el día siguiente. No eran una gran paga, ya que era nueva pero con el tiempo todo marcharía mejor._

_Al pasar por frente a un restaurante muy elegante de la ciudad, no se percato que llamo la atención de un hombre que salía del local junto a su compañera de turno._

_Doblo en una esquina poco iluminada ya que por esa calle llegaría más rápido pero en cuanto sintió pasos detrás suyo supo que había sido una mala idea. Un hombre demasiado corpulento como para tratar de hacer algo se le acercaba con una sonrisa macabra. Trato de alejarse pero sintió como le tomaba el brazo con fuerza y la empujaba contra una pared. De un solo tirón, abrió su camisa blanca haciendo saltar los botones. Ella intento resistirse, pero el hombre le golpeo la cara de tal manera que la dejo mareada._

_Lo que siguió fue confuso, ya que cinco hombres lo apartaron de ella y le dieron una paliza que lo dejo inconciente. Otro hombre se acerco lentamente a ella para no asustarla y le extendió su mano en señal de ayuda. Aun confundida pero agradecida de que ese desgraciado no haya tenido tiempo de nada, siguió a su salvador quien le dio su saco para que se tapara._

_Cuando llegaron a la mansión del hombre que la había salvado, la llevo directamente a la sala de estar donde le pidió a una de las sirvientas que le trajera el botiquín para curar el corte en su labio inferior._

_- __¿Cómo te llamas?__- consulto concentrado en limpiar su labio con un algodón y alcohol._

_- __Serena Tsukino__- respondió cerrando los ojos por el ardor que provocaba el alcohol- __¿Y usted?_

_- __Darién__- le informo con una sonrisa curvada de un solo lado._

.-.

Luego de eso, nada pudo ser igual que antes. Darién la buscaba constantemente a la salida del instituto y le acompañaba hasta su hogar, invadiendo lentamente su tiempo y prioridades. Creía haber ganado un nuevo amigo por el cual sentía una extraña atracción que la inhibía y sacaba a la luz su faceta más tímida. Hasta que llego la noche en que se lo propuso…

.-.

_Ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque, ya que ella no deseaba regresar a su hogar aun. Aquella noche la habían despedido porque una de las nuevas empleadas le tendió una trampa para que ella pasara por ladrona y así quedarse con su puesto. Darién permanecía callado mientras la escuchaba lamentarse y observo como más de una vez caían lágrimas de sus ojos celestes._

_- __Puedo proponerte algo__- le informo una vez que ella termino con su relato-__ Si aceptas, el dinero no volverá a ser más un problema en tu vida. Tu hermano podrá ir a uno de los mejores institutos y salvaras la casa de tu tía de la hipoteca__._

_Serena lo miro sorprendida, fuera lo que fuera solucionaba radicalmente todos sus problemas más inmediatos. Ansiosa por saber que era, le pidió que continuara._

_- __Se mi amante__- respondió serio mirándola fijamente._

_Al principio creyó que era una broma, pero al ver que su expresión seria no mermaba comprendió que lo había dicho muy enserio. _

.-.

Recordaba perfectamente como se había levantado sin decir nada y corrió en dirección a su casa con el corazón doliéndole aun más. Su inexperiencia con los hombres le hizo creer que Darién estaba interesado en ella como una pareja, pero solo había despertado en él un mero deseo sexual.

Sin embargo, aunque al principio no quiso aceptar por orgullo y dignidad, la vida se encargo de empujarla hacia los deseos del empresario.

.-.

_Habían quedo en verse en aquel departamento, seguramente le pertenecía a él. No necesito tocar el portero ya que los guardaespaldas la reconocieron al instante y le hicieron pasar. Subió en el elegante ascenso hasta el sexto piso y camino hacia la única puerta que había. Llamo a la puerta y a los pocos segundos Darién le abrió y la dejo entrar sin preámbulos. El lugar le encanto desde el primer momento en que lo vio, la decoración era exquisita._

_- __Seré breve__- hablo sin ni siquiera sentarse, debía hacerlo rápido para no dar marcha atrás. La situación de la hipoteca había empeorado y necesitaba urgentemente solucionarlo antes de quedar en la calle con su tía y hermano- __Acepto tu propuesta._

_Darién acorto la distancia entre ambos y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza para que calmara un poco los nervios. Pero sin embargo, su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho._

_-__ Deberás hacer solo un cambio y tendrás todo lo que desees__- le explico a escasa distancia de su rostro- __Vivirás en este departamento, de esta manera podré verte cuando y a la hora que desee. Mientras trabajes para mi, no podrás tener una relación con nadie mas ¿De acuerdo?_

_Rió irónicamente por dentro, no debía preocuparse por ese último detalle ya que estúpidamente se enamoro de él mucho antes de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Asintió para que supiera que aceptaba lo términos._

_Sin esperar ni un segundo más, beso sus labios por primera vez. Al principio fue lento pero luego las ansias le ganaron la batalla, dejando a flor de piel el deseo contenido desde la primera vez que la vio. _

.-.

De esa manera había vivido su primera vez, entregando lo más preciado de su cuerpo para salvar a su única familia de la pobreza. Lo único bueno fue que Darién le trato con suma delicadeza y la dejo descansar una vez todo hubo terminado. En realidad, nunca había sido malo a la hora de tener sexo, pero eso no quitaba que él la miraba como un objeto sexual y nada más.

Se coloco unos pantalones y zapatos negros, una remera blanca muy sencilla, y una blazer beige. Ató su cabello en una cola alta y se maquillo de manera suave. Tomo su cartera negra, camino a la sala de estar, tomo sus llaves y salió.

**Continuará…**


	2. II

**Capitulo II**

Llamaron a la puerta, lo que la distrajo de su ordenador portátil unos segundos. Dejo la taza de café humeante que cobijaba en sus manos mientras esperaba a que se enfríe para poder beberlo, acomodándolo seguramente en la mesa ratona frente al sofá en donde se encontraba semi recostada. Camino hacia el lugar y abrió sin demoras pero se sorprendió aun mas al ver quien era su visitante aquella mañana.

- Andrew- exclamo sin ocultar su asombro- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Siéndote completamente sincero, debo pedirte un favor Serena- respondió de inmediato ya que su presencia no era muy frecuente en aquel lugar.

La joven, que se encontraba solamente con una bata de seda le hizo entrar a su departamento sin demoras. Caminaron juntos hacia la sala de estar donde el joven tomo asiento en el sofá. Ansiosa por saber que necesitaba, la anfitriona se sentó a su lado. Andrew solía ir para allí solo cuando era urgente la presencia de Darién en la empresa, ya que su mejor amigo odiaba las interrupciones pero solo eran justificables si era a causa de un problema serio que solo pudiese resolver el en persona.

- Veras, este fin de semana tenemos una fiesta- le explico. El rubio se caracterizaba por ser puntual y breve- Necesito una acompañante y luego de lo que pasó con la última _niña_ que me acompaño, no deseo llamar la atención nuevamente con una escena de telenovela. Necesito limpiar un poco mi imagen y tú eres una joven que ya es conocida por el entorno y las opiniones de tu persona son excelentes. 

- Opinan eso porque Darién oculto muy bien a que me dedico- expreso sarcástica. Miro al joven y suspiro- No me molestaría en absoluto acompañarte pero ¿Darién sabe esto?

Por un momento, el hombre se quedo callado asombrado por la pregunta. Algo en su cabeza le decía que debía hacer sumo hincapié en el tema.

- ¿Insinúas que debo pedirle permiso primero a él?

Serena no pudo ocultar su extrañamiento. ¿Acaso Darién no le había explicado el reglamento que regia sobre ella? ¿A su mejor amigo y confidente?

- No puedo salir con ningún hombre que no sea él- decidió decirle para descubrir si era verdad que no lo sabia o estaba poniéndola a prueba por orden de Darién- Ni personal, ni profesionalmente.

Por el ademán de su rostro, concluyo que su amante callaba sigilosamente sus condiciones. Rió un poco en sus adentros ante tal revelación. Después de todo, hasta su confidente tenía restricciones. Pero en el fondo no debía impresionar aquel descubrimiento, Darién era el hombre mas reservado que jamás conoció. Un enigma indescifrable.

- En ese caso, no importa- hablo luego de unos largos segundos de reflexión interna, esbozando una calida sonrisa- Jamás se molestaría conmigo por pedirte tal cosa.

Teniendo en cuenta que aquella cláusula estaba dirigida a rechazar a los candidatos que estuviesen interesados en ella después de cada elegante fiesta en que lo acompañó, no debía de molestarle que su mejor amigo le pidiese tal favor. Además, aquella prevención era solo para no perder a uno de sus juguetes sexuales en manos de otro buen postor.

- De acuerdo- respondió finalmente soltando el aire- Solo dime como debo ir vestida y a que hora me pasaras a buscar.

Andrew sonrió al tener la afirmativa y le explico todo con respecto al evento y sus pequeñas tareas mientras estuviese a su lado. Una vez termino, se retiro ya que tenían mucho trabajo pendiente en la empresa. Serena analizo la situación aun de pie junto a la puerta. No estaba segura de la reacción de Darién, teniendo en cuenta lo posesivo que era con "sus mujeres".

.-.

_Observo fascinada la decoración de aquel lugar. Todo señalaba el glamour y sofisticación del ambiente, lo que provocaba sus nervios ya que era la primera vez que acompañaba a su "Jefe" a una fiesta de alta sociedad. Sentía que tanto el vestido como las joyas eran un disfraz con el cual era imposible esconder su origen humilde. En tanto Darién se mostraba serio y distante, distraído en la charla con sus colegas._

_Pidió permiso y se dirigió hacia el tocador de damas para cerciorar que su maquillaje estuviera en buenas condiciones. Las mujeres que allí se encontraban la observaban de reojo y con miradas descalificadoras. Suspiro mirándose por ultima vez y salió en búsqueda de su pareja, pero era tanta la cantidad de personas que no encontraba a Darién por ningún lado. Camino entre la gente en su búsqueda sin embargo se dio por vencida pasados veinte minutos._

_- __Disculpe__- la llamo alguien a su espalda._

_Miro por sobre su hombro para observar una sonrisa verdaderamente galante en un rostro completamente masculino y guapo. Aquel sujeto tenía un parecido a su acompañante pero a la vez era muy diferente._

_- __La he estado observado hace unos minutos y parece perdida__- le confeso sin dejar de sonreír._

_- __No encuentro a mi pareja__- explico tímida._

_- __¿Puedo acompañarla hasta que él llegue?__- cuestionó acortando un poco más la distancia._

_Serena le respondió que no le molestaba en absoluto y continuó hablando con aquel hombre. Era muy amable y caballeroso, la charla era superficial aunque amena por lo que reía constantemente. En tanto, Seiya se encontraba embelezado por la joven con quien conversaba. Todo en ella parecía delicado y dulce, con excepción de su cuerpo el cual suavemente esbelto y excitante._

_- __¿Cómo conoció a Darién?__- consulto mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

_Aquel interrogante la puso nerviosa, ya que Darién no quería que se supiera que ella era meramente una amante de su colección. Él le había ordenado acompañarlo y no mencionar aquel detalle, pero jamás le explico que debía responder si le preguntaban._

_- __Es amiga de mi prima__- concluyo una voz muy ronca a espaldas de la rubia._

_No hacia falta darse vuelta para saber que aquella voz masculina y ronca le pertenecía a su "jefe". Inmediatamente sintió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y como era atraída por él hacia su fuerte torso. Miro hacia su rostro, el cual debido a su altura estaban mas arriba, pero Darién solo observaba con molestia a Seiya._

_- __Darién Chiba__- lo saludo con una sonrisa diplomática- __Que bueno que por fin te encontramos. Serena no lograba dar con tu paradero y le hice de compañía en lo que aparecías. ¿Dónde te encontrabas?_

_- __En la biblioteca, conversando con el anfitrión__- respondió seco._

_- __Por supuesto__- sonrió dando un trago a su copa de champagne._

_Por unos instantes solo hubo un cruce de miradas desafiantes, sin embargo Seiya permanecía sonriendo y Darién amenazaba con acabar con la "amable" atmosfera._

_- __Toma, amigo mío__- de uno de sus bolsillos de su traje sacó un pañuelo- __Tiene lápiz labial en el cuello. ¿Fuiste tu quien se lo hizo pequeña Serena?_

_Aunque deseaba no hacerlo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el cuello de Darién y observar las marcas de labial dispersas por su piel. No eran suyas, lo que explicaba perfectamente la causa de la ausencia del hombre. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, enmarco una sonrisa mientras tomaba el pañuelo ella misma._

_- __¡Oh! Soy tan distraída__- declaro mientras limpiaba las marcas- __Lo lamento, Darién. No me había dado cuanta que te marque._

_- __No te preocupes, preciosa__- le devolvió la sonrisa pero al mirar sus ojos celestes se percato del inmenso vacío- __Pero será mejor retirarnos ya._

_Ambos se despidieron de Seiya quien observaba la escena detenidamente, un poco sorprendido de que Serena no se hubiese molestado ya que sabía tanto como la rubia que esas marcas no eran de ella. Pero como buen jugador, permaneció callado esperando la próxima oportunidad en que los encontrase para revelar el porque._

_El trayecto hacia el departamento era en completo silencio lo que provocaba que la tensión aumentara a cada segundo. Al llegar, Serena no espero a que Darién le abriese la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia su hogar. Al llegar al elevador no pudo evitar al hombre, sin embargo él no pronunció palabra alguna sino que espero a que estuvieran en el penthouse para tomarla del brazo evitándole escapar._

_- __¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Cuándo te dije que podías acercarte a otro hombre?_

_- __No me acerque a Seiya__- aseguro con la voz algo estrangulada por la molestia- __Al salir de los baños no te encontré por ningún lado y Seiya se aproximo al verme sola._

_En este punto, Darién se removió un poco en su lugar. Sabía que tenía la culpa de todo, ya que dejar un cordero blanco en una manada de lobos hambriento no era una decisión muy sensata. Se había percatado de todas las miradas hacia Serena, tanto de las mujeres como la de los hombres, en especial la de Seiya y aun así se había ido a la biblioteca con otra mujer._

_- __No quiero que te acerques a Seiya en ninguna fiesta que me acompañes, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- __Si me dejas sola, no puedo evitar ser educada con la gente que tiene el mínimo de consideración conmigo__- espetó molesta._

_- __Pues entonces, si Seiya o cualquier otro descubre que es lo que te une a mí, queda expresamente prohibido como te dije que tengas una relación sentimental como laboral._

_- __No te preocupes__- le aseguro con una sonrisa falsa- __No me interesa llevar mas lejos mi condición de puta. Contigo me es más que suficiente._

_El uso de aquella palabra hacia su "oficio" le sonó verdaderamente brusca ante Darién, aunque eso era lo que era. El prefería llamarlas "amantes" sin embargo era evidente que era solo un calificativo mas elegante y menos ofensivo, aunque en esencia era exactamente igual._

_- __¿Por qué estas tan molesta?__- consulto al verla tan tensa._

_- __Porque además de la humillación silenciosa que es para mi ser lo que soy en tu vida, no te conformas con ello__- escupió sin ocultar su molestia- __Además, me llevas a una fiesta de arpías para luego irte con otra y yo quedar ante la gente como una estúpida._

_Se sorprendió ante tal planteó, el cual era completamente correcto. Todo había sido consecuencia de su mal proceder. Había sucumbido en la tentación de estar con alguien que hacia tiempo no compartía, para terminar humillando a su nueva amante._

_- __Si me disculpas__- sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la habitación principal, dando un portazo y colocándole llave._

.-.

Suspiro ante el recuerdo de esa noche. No había podido dormir en toda esa noche debido a que había llorado un verdadero mar de lágrimas. En tanto, Darién no apareció por una semana en el departamento a causa de su molestia, lo que le dio tiempo a tranquilizarse y seguir adelante.

* * *

Estaciono su Porsche frente a la entrada de la fiesta y bajo del automóvil sin perder tiempo. Le entrego las llaves a uno de los encargados y se encontró con Beryl, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Entraron al lugar donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de un reconocido empresario a quien Darién había salvado más de una vez. El anfitrión, no tardo en descubrirlos y dejando de lado a otras personas, se aproximo para recibirlos con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

- Que bueno que hayas podido venir, Darién- comento mientras le estrechaba la mano- Beryl, te ves preciosa con ese vestido.

La joven sonrío complacida por el comentario. Si algo amaba la pelirroja, era que destacaran siempre su belleza ya que para ella nada era más importante que verse bien.

- No podía faltar, Nephlite- aseguro Darién.

Conversaron un buen rato, hasta que algo llamo su atención. De espaldas a el, una joven se robaba todas las miradas de su alrededor y no lo veía extraño, ya que el vestido verde esmeralda ceñido al cuerpo resaltaba su esbelta figura. Sus movimientos eran delicados, suaves, agradando a la vista con su sola esencia. La fémina reía animadamente junto a dos señoras mayores quienes le comentaban algo muy entusiasmadas. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Andrew se acercaba a la joven y se paraba a su lado con una mano en su cintura, indicando propiedad.

- ¿El que esta ahí no es Andrew?- interrogo en voz alta Beryl al descubrir a su pareja mirando hacia esa dirección.

- Si, llego hace una hora junto a la Señorita Tsukino- informo natural Nephlite- ¿Hacen una bonita pareja, no lo creen?

Le costo demasiado controlar sus gestos a Darién, recordando siempre donde se encontraba. Beryl, en cambio, observaba en silencio cada mínimo gesto de su pareja. No le gusto darse cuenta que aquel comentario había molestado a su prometido y a quien había estado mirando minutos antes no era su amigo, sino a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Luego de hablar unos minutos con amigos y gente conocida de su compañero, ambos fueron al patio de la casa por un poco de aire fresco. Serena dio un sorbo a su doraba bebida espumosa, hacia mucho tiempo que no asistía a una fiesta de aquel nivel. En realidad, no asistía porque Darién ya no deseaba llevarla y en su lugar lo acompañaba su prometida, que era algo entendible.

- ¿La estas pasando bien?- consulto Andrew sentado en un banco del jardín.

- Por supuesto- sonrió parada frente de él.

- No me equivoque cuando te compre ese vestido, te queda muy bien- sonrió el rubio relajándose en su asiento- Gracias por la ayuda que me haz dado. Nadie parece recordar el antiguo incidente.

Serena solo sonrío dando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida. Se había sorprendido mucho que varias personas la recordaran y parecieran contentas de verla reaparecer después de tanto tiempo. Sintió unos pasos que caminaban con cierto acelere por el césped recién cortado. Miro por sobre su hombro para reconocer a Darién caminando hacia ellos. Andrew se paro de inmediato al verlo llegar.

- Dar, que bueno que si pudiste venir- comento sincero el rubio.

Pero el empresario miraba fijamente a la joven que mantenía sus ojos en él. La recorrió de abajo hacia arriba y algo en sus zafiros advirtió a la fémina que estaba mas que simplemente molesto.

- Beryl me convenció de que viniésemos- le respondió a su amigo mirándolo por primera vez.

- ¿Estas molesto porque traje a Serena?- quiso saber al descubrir la tensión en el aire y la forma estrangulada con la que salía su voz.

- En absoluto. Haz con ella _lo que quieras_- declaro simulando estar relajado, pero su voz seria denotaba desprecio hacia ella.

Inmediatamente Serena le dio la espalda a ambos hombres y apuro lo poco que quedaba en la copa. El dolor que su corazón sentía ante las crueles palabras de Darién era incalculable. Ser tratada como un objeto por la persona por la que una tenia sentimientos era agonizante.

Sintió unos pasos alejarse e inmediatamente Andrew se aproximo a ella, colocando unas de sus manos en sus hombros desnudos tratando de comunicar un mudo mensaje de calma.

- ¿Deseas ir a casa?- interrogo con voz dulce y una sonrisa que trataba de ser consoladora.

- Por favor.

.

Una vez en la puerta del departamento, ambos se miraron fijamente. Serena no sabía si Andrew querría cumplir con lo que su _jefe_ le había autorizado. Cuando por fin tuvo valor, Serena dirigió sus obres celestes hacia el atractivo rubio.

- ¿Deseas pasar?- consulto con un nudo en la garganta.

Andrew sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y mientras acariciaba su mejilla, negó suavemente.

- Aunque me muero de ganas, no creo que sea lo mejor- respondió sincero.

La fémina se sorprendió por su sinceridad y los fuertes códigos de amistad que ostentaba el joven. Sin dudas, Andrew era una excelente persona que se merecía encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera por como es y no por su gorda billetera. Sonriendo, tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y lo acerco hasta darle un suave beso en los labios. Una forma de decir gracias.

* * *

Había tomado una decisión. Aquello debía llegar a su fin. No podía estar toda la vida encerrada en una caja de cristal viendo como las oportunidades de cumplir sus sueños se esfumaba con el pasar de los años. Ella deseaba encontrar un hombre que la amase, que quisiera formar una familia con ella y vivir simplemente de un trabajo digno.

Toda la tensión de la noche de la fiesta había provocado que el estrés acumulado hiciera su aparición con un doloroso desmayo. Doloroso, por la caída dentro de la bañadera cuando se lavaba las manos. Tuvo que ir a mas de un medico, incluida la ginecóloga que le había suspendido el tratamiento anticonceptivo para que su organismo descansara un poco del bombeo hormonal.

Miro las cajas que tenia en el comedor. Ya había empacado todo lo que ella agrego en aquel departamento como fotos de sus padres, uno que otro adorno, etc. Un par de cosas mas y podría dejar esa vida atrás. Con el dinero que había ahorrado con tanto esmero sirvieron para comprarse una casa pequeña, pero sumamente encantadora para comenzar con su vida. Solo debía hablar con Darién y comunicarle su decisión.

Camino hacia el sillón y suspirando se dejo caer. Hacia dos semanas que no sabia absolutamente nada de él y era algo raro cuando el se encontraba en Tokio. Seguramente seguía enojado por lo de la fiesta. _"Haz con ella lo que quieras"_. Aquellas palabras seguían atormentando su corazón dolorosamente. Debía abandonar esta vida lo más rápido posible y buscar alguien que no la quisiese como un objeto de lujo.

Llamaron a la puerta, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Camino hacia la puerta velozmente, abrió sin demora para encontrarlo parado en el umbral tan serio como de costumbre. Sin decir una sola palabra, lo dejo entrar al departamento. El hombre entro rápidamente, dejo su vista perdida en las llamativas cajas de cartón en el piso y la ausencia de algunos objetos típicos de la sala de estar.

El silencio reino por unos segundos. Darién miro hacia atrás para encontrarla apoyada contra la puerta observándolo fijamente.

- No voy a seguir mas con todo esto- hablo por fin mirando sus pies ya que no se atrevía a decirlo- No puedo trabajar mas de esto.

- Comprendo…- respondió respirando hondo- No tienes necesidad de mudarte, este departamento es tuyo.

- Me compre una casa con mis ahorros- afirmo sin mirarlo aun- Para mi este departamento siempre fue tuyo. Prefiero que las cosas sean así.

Darién acorto la distancia entre ambos dejándola encerrada contra la puerta. Tomando su barbilla, la obligo suavemente a mirarlo y una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, suprimió la distancia para besarla apasionadamente. Serena decidió no negarse, ya que esta seria la última vez que se vería.

- De acuerdo, pero quiero que pases una ultima noche conmigo- le explico sobre sus labios.

Un poco embobada por el fascinante sabor de su beso y su aliento calido contra su rostro, asintió sin pensarlo. De cualquier manera, una vez llegara la mañana todo se terminaría pero esta vez sin retorno.

Regreso a sus labios mientras sus fuertes manos recorrían su cuerpo con una extrema lentitud, atípica del fogoso hombre. Su enojo lo había mantenido alejado de ella, pero cada día que pasaba su resistencia cedía. Aunque no se animaba a preguntarle a Andrew si había consumado lo que el mismo en un arranque de rabia autorizo. Aquello lo había mantenido alejado todo ese tiempo de la rubia, molesto tanto con ella como con él mismo.

Serena se sentía abrumada por la forma de los besos y caricias del pelinegro. Eran suaves, pausada. El tiempo parecía no importarle y su único objetivo era recorrer todos los rincones de su cuerpo sin excepción. Tanta pasión liquida la estaba ahogando de una manera que jamás le había ocurrido. No entendía porque el cambio, pero deseaba experimentarlo hasta las ultimas instancias.

Abrazo su estrecha cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo lo mas cerca que físicamente le era posible. De un suave movimiento la separo de suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación principal que ella ocupaba. La recostó en el suave colchón y se quito parte de su vestimenta mientras la miraba fijamente. Una vez su pecho estuvo desnudo, prosiguió a desnudarla a ella. Aquella vez no llevaba sus babydolls sensuales o simplemente una bata de seda, sino que se encontraba con una remera de tirantes y unos jeans desgastados, siempre descalza. La desnudo completamente sin prólogos.

Serena acarició sus hombros y cuello con ímpetu mientras recibía gustosa sus besos fluidos y exigentes, tan desbordados de fuego como jamás le había tocado vivir a su lado. Una vez la joven estuvo complemente desnuda ante su escrutinio, Darién comenzó a bañarla en besos por toda su piel de jazmín. Aquello era absolutamente inusual, ya que el hombre prefería ser más pasivo durante la previa. Sin embargo esta vez no dejaba que Serena hiciese nada más que sentir.

Cual fue su sorpresa al percibir su lengua húmeda y experta atacando magníficamente su intimidad como un adicto a ella. Los suspiros mutaron hasta convertirse en jadeos que denotaban el magistral trabajo del pelinegro. Enfebrecida, le rogó que entrara de una vez en ella.

Al oír esto, Darién sonrió complacido al ver sus reacciones. El no acostumbraba a comportarse de esa manera pero su mente solo pensaba en reclamar aquel cuerpo borrando la posible marca de su mejor amigo. Se termino de desnudar para acomodarse sobre su sensibilizada piel. Serena no tardo en buscar su boca, sintiéndose sedienta de sus besos. De esta manera demostraba lo sumisa que se encontraba ante la tarea del empresario.

Sin más preámbulos, coloco su duro miembro en su entrada para adentrarse de manera cruelmente lenta. Serena protestaba ante esto en medio de jadeos, y cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella aprecio el escalofrío que recorrió por su columna vertebral.

- Darién, por favor- suplico con la respiración alterada.

- No te preocupes, princesa- le susurro en su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo.

Los movimientos comenzaron, lentos al principio con el fin de disfrutar plenamente cada una de las estocadas que provocaba, no obstante al llegar a un punto aumento la velocidad generosamente provocando la dicha de la rubia quien llorisqueaba por más. Era la primera vez que Serena pedía por sus atenciones. Siempre había sido una excelente amante, pero nunca se había soltado de la manera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Sintió como sus suaves paredes vaginales comenzaba a estrecharse alrededor de su rígido falo anunciando que el orgasmo de la joven era próximo. Acelero aun mas sus movimientos, provocando que la agitada rubia se aferrara con las uñas a su espalda mientras con un grito dejaba explotar un millón de sensaciones en su bajo vientre. Orgulloso de aquel magnifico final, prosiguió con las envestidas pero la apretada cavidad logro empujarlo a su liberación casi inmediatamente.

Ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones, aunque les estaba costando más de lo normal. Observo el rostro relajado de Serena mientras sus labios entreabiertos trataban de captar la mayor cantidad de aire que pudiese.

Se quito de encima de ella lentamente saliendo de su interior, se acomodo a su lado y la atrajo en el refugio de sus fuertes brazos.

Serena permaneció inmóvil recibiendo las caricias que sus grandes manos ofrecían a su espalda, no le gustaba tanta intimidad ya que sabia que le hacia mal a su corazón pero lo dejo pasar ya que sería la ultima vez juntos.

- Serena- la llamo sobre sus cabellos, sin detener los suaves movimientos de sus manos.

La joven simplemente levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la del hombre que la aprisionaba, brindándole un reconfortante calor. Sus zafiros la miraban fijamente y mostraban varias emociones que no supo distinguir, algo que no era muy común en Darién quien resguardaba todo detrás de una intensa muralla de hielo.

- Solo deseo preguntarte algo- le explico bajando la mirada por unos segundos, pero levantándola nuevamente pero con mas intensidad- ¿Tuviste relaciones con Andrew?

Aquella pregunta la dejo muy sorprendida pero era consiente que en algún momento sería formulada. Lo miro fijamente tratando de que sus ojos reflejaran toda su verdad.

- No- respondió simplemente.

Sin decir nada mas, Darién la abrazo haciendo que escondiera su hermoso rostro en su pecho y dejando descansar su mejilla contra su terso cabello mientras apreciaba su fragancia. La tranquilidad que le había brindado esa afirmación era incalculable. Por primera vez en esas dos semanas, se sentía bien.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño se apodero de ambos.

.-.

Cuando despertó, los rayos del sol entraban por el amplio ventanal que adornaba una de las paredes de la habitación. Se removió un poco para percatarse de que el calor de su cuerpo se encontraba ausente. Se incorporo para explorar el cuarto con la mirada pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Sin esperar, se coloco su ropa y camino hacía la cocina, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarla allí.

Camino un poco más hasta descubrirla en el balcón principal de la sala de estar observando la ciudad mientras bebía su café. Se encontraba simplemente con una bata, pero esta a diferencia de las otras era hasta sus tobillos y no revelaba absolutamente nada.

Suprimió la distancia mientras ella se daba vuelta, ya que lo había oído a la perfección. Se miraron por unos segundos sin decirse nada, hasta que Serena corto esto apartando la mirada.

- Me iré de aquí seguramente mañana- le informo observando la taza entre sus manos.

Asintió mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro resignado y comprendía por primera vez sus deseos de apartarse de su lado. Tomo aire recomponiendo su postura seria y distante, habitual en su vida. Al descubrir esto, Serena decidió acelerar la despedida.

- Espero seas feliz- le deseo extendiendo la mano, con la intención de estrecharla.

- Ojala se cumpla todo lo que deseas- respondió tomando su delicada mano y dándole un apretón frió. Retiro la mano y observo su reloj- Debo irme.

La joven asintió y camino junto a él hacia la puerta. Se dedicaron una ultima mirada que duro unos breves segundos y sin mas, Darién desapareció por la puerta a paso veloz.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Holis! **

**Gracias por los comentarios que me se han tomado el trabajo de dejarme. Para mi su opinión es muy importante, asi que no tengan miedo en expresarla :)**

**besos y espero que lo disfruten!**

**Miko Fleur**


	3. III

**Capitulo III**

Cerró la puerta de la casa que hacia unas semanas era su nuevo hogar. Dejo en el suelo del hall su bolso y camino desganada hacia el sofá que reinaba en la sala de estar. Se dejo caer en el como si súbitamente toda energía hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. La carpeta azul que había dejado a un costado se deslizo hasta caer en el suelo, desparramando por todos lados los curriculums que le habían sobrado. Miro fatigada los papeles, no tenia ni fuerzas ni ánimos para levantarlos y acomodarlos nuevamente dentro de la carpeta.

Esquivándolos se desplazo hacia la cocina dispuesta a prepararse un café que le devolviese un poco los ánimos. Coloco el agua a calentar y se sentó en la pequeña mesa redonda observando el periódico que había dejado la noche anterior. Tomo una lapicera que descansaba a un costado y tacho varios de los anuncios que esperanzada había marcado aquel lunes. Pero como le pasaba desde hacia semanas, todos exigían lo mismo: experiencia previa.

Su situación cada vez la desesperaba más. Debía encarrilarse pronto ya que los gastos seguían corriendo y no le quedaba demasiado dinero en sus ahorros. Todo lo que juntó se había ido en la compra de la casa, los muebles, pagar lo que quedaba en su tarjeta de crédito. Además, siempre había llevado paralelamente otra cuenta de ahorro para asegurarse que su hermano terminaría sus estudios, por ello ese dinero era sagrado e intocable. Y no podía negarse que sumado a todo esto, su corazón estaba más que roto.

Se aparto de la mesa y preparo el café que tanto necesitaba. Esa tarde no continuaría con entrevistas ya que tenia que ir al medico para saber los resultados de sus exámenes. Esos últimos días no se había sentido muy bien para variar y lo mas seguro era que estuviese anémica.

* * *

Acababa de terminar con la reunión que le había parecido interminable, razón por la que se dejo recostar en el sillón que ocupaba soltando un leve suspiro. Todos los empleados se fueron marchando mientras conversaban, dejándolo a él solo con su mejor amigo. Se refregó sus ojos un poco y los dejo cerrados, permitiéndose unos segundos de quietud y tranquilidad. En tanto, Andrew se sentó en la silla más cercana a él en aquella enorme mesa ovalada y le observo en silencio.

- Dilo- le ordeno Darién aun con los ojos cerrados.

El rubio lo observo interrogante ya que por lo general Darién no deseaba que lo atosigara con sus preguntas. Al contrario, huía de manera elegante de sus interrogatorios.

- Se que quieres preguntarme algo- continuó abriendo sus zafiros y mirándolo fijamente.

- Hoy escuche a Beryl presumir de que este fin de semana se irían de vacaciones ambos- respondió sin ocultar su confusión.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que desee tomar un descanso?

- Claro que no- afirmo- Pero ¿Con Beryl? Cuando deseas un descanso, jamás la llevaste contigo.

Darién no respondió. Sabia que lo que su amigo decía era completamente cierto pero aquella vez era distinto.

- ¿No será por Serena?- apunto mordaz al centro de la cuestión.

No quería pensar en ella. Aquella mujer ya no era ni seria más parte de su vida y debía empezar a acostumbrarse a ello. Y aunque siempre supo que ese día llegaría, aun sentía que había sido mas pronto de lo que pensó. Sin mencionar que era la primera y única que lo abandonaba, ya que por lo general era el pelinegro quien daba de baja los servicios. Aun así, deseaba que fuese plenamente feliz y sabia que durante esos tres años el se había aprovechado de su situación. No… No quería pensar en nada más. Su historia había acabado y el debía asumir la situación como un hombre maduro. Sabia perfectamente que si deseaba tenerla a su lado, no podía hacerlo con las antiguas condiciones. Por ello, ahora Serena era libre de las cadenas que le había ceñido.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver- respondió muy serio, como siempre que se hablaba de Serena- Beryl insistió y me convenció de tomarme un descanso. No podía ir y dejarla aquí.

Como la invocación de un demonio, su prometida apareció en el salón de juntas y se aproximo hacia donde se encontraban a paso veloz. Sin duda, una hazaña ya que sus tacos siempre eran altísimos, en ese vano intento de compensar su baja estatura. Ignorando a Andrew como si se tratara de una estatua, saludo a su pareja y prácticamente lo arrastro para que la llevara a un restaurante a almorzar juntos.

* * *

Se encontraba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, tratando de buscar las soluciones para todos lo antes posible. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y suspiro ante la realidad de que todo parecía demasiado lejos de arreglarse.

- ¿Señorita Tsukino?- la llamo la secretaria.

Se paro de su asiento algo sorprendida. La sala estaba repleta y se imagino que tardaría mas en que la atendiesen. La secretaria la esperaba con la puerta abierta y unos papeles que le entrego inmediatamente al medico mientras ella se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio.

- Buenos días, doctor- le saludo algo impaciente.

El profesional correspondió al saludo de manera amable y le hizo algunas preguntas triviales ya que la conocía desde pequeña. Tomo el sobre que hacia unos segundos le había dejado su empleada y observo los resultados allí escritos. Serena lo estudio fijamente, perdida en el vaivén acelerado de sus ojos escondidos tras unas gafas.

- Según los análisis de sangre, esta embarazada- le comento mirándola nuevamente.

Súbitamente, Serena siento que el mundo se le venia abajo. Esto no podía ser posible, simplemente no podía estar pasando. Aquello empeoraba circunstancialmente su ya complicado tablero de juego. ¿Embarazada, yo? ¿Tendría un hijo de…? En este punto de reflexión, palideció considerablemente al analizar aquel pequeño pero fundamental detalle.

- Serena ¿Se encuentras bien?- consulto preocupado el profesional.

- Si, si… estoy bien… no se preocupe- respondió automáticamente, con su vista perdida en el suelo. Su respiración estaba un poco alterada y le costaba mantener la calma.

Sin escucharla, el doctor le entrego un vaso con agua fresca y le rogó que se tranquilizara. Lentamente, su nerviosismo descendió al darse cuenta que quería estar sola y no le permitirían marcharse si no se controlaba.

- Tienes que hacerte una ecografía para que veamos si esta todo bien y además saber en que periodo de gestación te encuentras.

- De acuerdo.

El doctor le dio unas explicaciones más y le entrego unos complejos vitamínicos que debía tomar ya que los necesitaba. Le entrego el sobre con los resultados y le recomendó que vise a su ginecólogo lo antes posible. Serena agradeció y se fue del lugar veloz. Las ganas de llorar eran demasiado grandes y no deseaba estar ahí cuando ya no aguantara más.

* * *

Esa misma tarde había llegado a la paradisíaca playa que lo acogería por las próximas cuatro semanas. Luego de que los acompañaran a la suite y se pusieran cómodos, Darién decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar mientras Beryl realizaba su actividad favorita: ir de compras hasta que se le acabara el margen de la tarjeta.

Se recostó en una reposera mientras tomaba de su trago frutal. El lugar era completamente hermoso y le inspiraba una tranquilidad casi palpable. Observo a la gente que caminaba distraídamente por la arena, hasta que una mujer llamo su atención. Sentada en la arena con una amiga conversaban. Tenía el cabello rubio dorado muy largo y lacio pero cuando vio su piel pálida hizo que se sentara bruscamente. No, no podía ser ella. Ella estaba en Tokio, realizando una nueva vida, lejos de él.

Aquella mujer lo puso nervioso, hasta que logro ver su rostro y se convenció de que no era Serena. Suspiro molesto mientras se acomodaba en la silla. Andrew tenía razón cuando le dijo que su partida se debía a la decisión de la rubia. Le costaba aceptar que nunca mas podría tenerla y descubrir esa debilidad lo hacia colerizar. El nunca se enamoraría, no estaba permitido. Su corazón era frió y sin sentimientos y así debía permanecer por siempre.

* * *

¡Cuando había llorado! Su almohada húmeda era la perfecta testigo de este hecho. Se sentía dividida por miles de sentimientos atravesados. Desesperación, ya que no lograba conseguir trabajo. Odio, porque aquello lo complicaba todo. Amor, porque en su vientre crecía el fruto mas hermoso que una mujer pudiese desear. Y Dolor, mucho dolor ya que se sentía mas sola que nunca, tratando de olvidar al peor de los fantasmas llevando en su vientre su hijo, y de esta manera jamás podrá exorcizarlo.

El seguramente no pensaba en ella, estaría en los brazos de otras miles de mujeres y no sentiría nunca su ausencia. En cambio ella marcada perennemente con sus caricias, con sus besos no lograría nada, absolutamente nada. Ahora que sabia que sus caminos no se cruzarían, comprendía cuan grande era su amor por él, cuanto se había sumergido en su corazón dejando una cicatriz abierta de porvida.

Se sentó en la cama y se quito las lágrimas. No podía hacer nada más, las cosas ya eran así. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar revertirlas de otra manera. La voz de su madre resonó en su mente: "Cuando uno llega al fondo del pozo, lo único que le queda es subir de nuevo"

* * *

Se encontraba sumamente exhausta. Ya era muy entrada la noche y acababa de salir de una entrevista laboral. Estuvo a punto de ser contratada pero en cuanto se percato de la mirada obscena y pervertida de su empleador, rechazo la oferta sin dar vueltas.

Desde lo mas hondo de su corazón, deseaba gritar a todo pulmón pero lo único que hizo fue llorar desconsolada. Estaba harta que nadie tuviese en cuenta su persona, como si solo fuese un mero objeto sexual, que jamás lograría más que ser una ramera.

Repentinamente sintió una oleada de espantosos mareos que la hicieron detener el paso bruscamente. La carpeta donde llevaba sus papeles cayó a su lado desparramándose por todos lados. Sin poder sostenerse, sumando a la inestabilidad de sus tacos altos, cayo de rodillas contra el duro asfalto pero logro colocara ambas manos delante evitando el impacto.

- Señorita…- grito un hombre.

Sintió la voz lejana que la llamaba, pero se encontraba demasiado aturdida para responder a su llamado. Súbitamente sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta un lugar iluminado y de agradable aroma.

.-.

Cuando recobró los sentidos, se encontró sentada en una cómoda y elegante silla, junto a una perfecta mesa redonda con un juego exquisito de manteles blancos y rojos. Miro hacia el hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a ella y a las dos mujeres que se encontraban atrás con rostro de preocupación. Ambas mujeres estaba vestidas de igual manera.

- ¿Se siente mejor?- consulto el hombre con una voz gruesa que la estremeció un poco.

Lo examino por unos segundos. Era un sujeto muy apuesto, de cabello rubio muy claro y expresivos ojos grises. Su rostro era perfecto en un tono canela de cutis, con un mentón fuerte que resaltaba su masculinidad y unos labios que invitaban de una extraña manera a ser besados. Todo en el era armónico.

Al percatarse que lo estaba examinando detenidamente, el sujeto le regalo una sonrisa lo que ocasiono que ella se sonrojara al sentirse descubierta por su falta de discreción.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- consulto aun con su sonrisa presente.

- Serena Tsukino- respondió simplemente.

Una de las jóvenes le entrego al hombre un vaso con agua y este se lo dio a la aun muy pálida muchacha. Esta lo acepto sin vacilar y dio un trago suspirando levemente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor o deseas que llamemos a una ambulancia?- interrogo quitándole el vaso vacío.

- No, no es nada serio- aseguro bajando la mirada. Sabía que de ahora en adelante aquello se repetiría constantemente.

El hombre se paro y trajo de una de las mesas cercanas la carpeta donde ella tenía sus curriculums. Lo abrió para asegurarse de que estuviesen todos los papeles y sin resistirse a la curiosidad que brotaba en su interior, leyó la primera hoja que se entraba allí.

- ¿Estas buscando empleo?- le entrego la carpeta.

- Si, pero aun no consigo…- la tristeza en su rostro era muy evidente- Además, con mi estado creo que ya no me quedan mas esperanzas.

El hombre la miro extrañado. No entendía porque una muchacha tan simpática y hermosa no podría conseguir un trabajo. Ambas mozas le informaron que irían a la cocina para ayudar a limpiar para poder retirarse. Y asintió y arrastrando una silla vecina la coloco frente a ella y se sentó.

- Cuéntame Serena ¿Por qué crees que ya no conseguirás trabajo?

- Es muy complicado señor…- se quedo callada ya que aquel sujeto nunca le dijo su nombre.

- Diamante, solo dime Diamante- le sonrió nuevamente.

No deseaba contarle porque no quería que el sintiese lastima por ella, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que se sentía perdida pero le sorprendo la insistencia del hombre y además, por alguna razón que desconocía, le inspiraba confianza. Dudando un poco, le comento un poco de su vida. Le comento que debía mantener a su tía y hermano, además de pagar sus gastos. No deseaba referirse a tu antiguo trabajo, así que se refirió a ese tiempo como una "complicada relación".

- Y por si fuera poco, hace unos días me he enterado de que estoy embarazada…- finalizo con un suspiro y llevo sus manos a su plano vientre- Jamás conseguiré trabajo en este estado.

Por lo general, Diamante era un hombre muy callado y abstraído. Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado levantar aquel restaurante que era su vida y pasión, por ello siempre era muy meticuloso a la hora de los detalles y aunque todos sus empleados lo apreciaban por ser una persona generosa y comprensiva, era muy estricto y lo respetaban como tal.

Analizo su rostro triste y pálido, aquella muchacha había tocado una fibra sensible en su corazón y no entendía la razón de ello. Lo único que tenia en claro es que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudarla en todo lo que necesitase.

Tomo nuevamente la carpeta con su pequeño curriculum y lo leyó detenidamente. Aquella muchacha solo tenía veintidós años y no tenia experiencia en ningún tipo de trabajo. Reflexionó por unos instantes y cerrando la carpeta la miro nuevamente. Ella lo observaba curiosa por su reacción.

- Necesito un asistente de maître durante las noches- comento sonriendo de lado- ¿Crees que podrías cumplir el papel? Michiru es la encargada de ese puesto y muchas veces no da abasto. Tú podrías estar en el atril y manejar las reservas.

La joven permaneció en silencio, en estado de shock. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo aquel hombre que la conocía hacia apenas media hora. Era demasiado generoso con una completa extraña.

- ¿Me esta hablando en serio?- su voz temblaba levemente.

- Por supuesto- le sonrío aun más.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a causa de las múltiples emociones que la invadían. Miro a Diamante, quien se había parado y le extendía la mano para que se incorporara también. Acepto la ayuda sin pensarlo demasiado.

- No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco- aseguro Serena mirando para arriba ya que el hombre la superaba bastante en altura.

Sin decir nada mas, Diamante la guió hacia la cocina y la presento a todos los allí presentes. Eran más de veinticinco personas que no dudaron en tratarla de maravillas, saludándola con sonrisas verdaderas, y eso le ánimo mucho ya que no soportaría trabajar en un lugar donde no la quisieran. Aunque le pareció algo extraño, decidió dejarlo pasar.

* * *

**Tres meses después**

Se encontraba de pie frente al hermoso atril de madera donde desempeñaba su trabajo. Reviso una vez más la lista e hizo una cruz al lado de la última pareja que había llegado.

Observo el lugar. Era uno de los restaurantes más hermoso y elegante que hubiese visto jamás. Toda la decoración había sido meticulosamente seleccionada y hacia solo una semana Diamante decidió renovar algunos detalles, dejándolo aun mejor.

Una de las mozas dejo los deliciosos platos en la mesa que correspondía y la llamo con un gesto de mano. Aquella pequeña rubia había sido la causa de la aceptación tan rápida de sus colegas aquella noche: había oído a escondidas la conversación que tuvo con Diamante y les había contado acerca de mi embarazo. Camino hacia ella y tomándola de la mano la llevo a la cocina.

- ¿Qué ocurre Mina?- consultó extrañada.

- No haz comido nada aun y estas algo pálida- le explico- se que estas en esa espantosa etapa de los vómitos, pero por lo menos deja que Rei te prepare una sopa.

No podía negarse. Sabía que si no aceptaba esa traviesa rubia se las arreglaría para salirse con la suya. Una vez en la cocina, Rei le entrego el plato humeante de sopa de verduras. Le agradeció el gesto y la tomo sin decir palabra. Para su suerte, Mina debía continuar con su trabajo y de esa manera terminaría más rápido.

Una vez concluida su cena, le agradeció nuevamente a Rei y salió para ocupar nuevamente su lugar. Se paro frente a un espejo un poco antes, asegurándose que su uniforme continuase impecable. Por suerte, no se le notaba demasiado el embarazo. Diamante, quien hablaba con uno de los mozos, termino su plática y se acerco a ella.

- ¿Todo en orden?- consulto mirando hacia su vientre.

- Si, señor Black.

El hombre hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios y asintiendo con un gesto, continuó con su camino. En el atril, Michiru revisaba unas cosas en el elegante cuaderno donde se hacían todas las anotaciones. Le sonrió cuando la vio llegar.

- ¿Vendrá hoy?- le consulto sonriendo picadamente.

- ¿Quien?- pregunto Michiru fingiendo no entender nada.

- Sabes de quien hablo- coloco ambas manos en sus caderas- El hombre rubio de mirada coqueta pero fría y seria.

Su compañera inmediatamente se sonrojo furiosamente. Jamás había comentado nada de su vida privada ya que era muy reservada. Sin embargo, a Serena no le hacia falta saber nada ya que se había dado cuenta de todo por las actitudes de la maître.

De lo único que no estaba segura era quien era el sujeto, ya que para tener reservaciones tan seguidas en aquel lugar, debía tener un buen capital que lo respaldase.

- Estas alucinando- sentencio restándole importancia a su comentario.

Para evadir mas preguntas, se fue en dirección de una de las mesas con la excusa de debía supervisar si necesitaban algo. Ante esta acción, Serena soltó una risita pero volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo ya que otras personas habían entrado y debían ser perfectamente atendidas.

.-.

El restaurante ya había cerrado sus puertas. Los empleados limpiaban velozmente para que todo se encontrara en orden y así poder regresar a casa. Serena ya se había cambiado a sus ropas y conversaba con Rei y Artemis, quienes eran los dos mejores cocineros, mientras estos dejaban en perfectas condiciones la cocina.

- Les falto esto- les entrego un frascos de polvo rojo.

- ¿Haras algo hoy?- consulto Artemis mientras pasaba un trapo para limpiar la mesada.

- Si, dormiré placidamente en mi cama- rió mientras acariciaba su vientre, una nueva costumbre que había adquirido en esos días- Creo que ambos nos hemos esforzado mucho hoy.

Rei agrego que le parecía una estupenda idea. Artemis coincidió también y decidió apresurarse para llegar rápido a casa y así ver a su esposa Luna. Llevaban apenas 7 meses de casados y por lo visto era un matrimonio feliz. Mina le había comentado lo casanova que era Artemis antes de conocer a su esposa y que el cambio había sido tan radical que nadie podía creerlo.

- Será mejor que me vaya- decreto mirando su reloj de pulsera- En verdad necesito descansar ya que tendré un día largo mañana.

Se despidió de todos mientras se dirigía a las puertas principales del local. Se despido por ultimo de Zoycite, el portero y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar. Sin embargo no llego a caminar más de dos cuadras ya que un automóvil que ella reconocía perfectamente se estacionó a su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Señor Black?- consulto una vez que este bajo la ventanilla.

Le ofreció llevarla y ella acepto con una sonrisa. Se subió al elegante y costoso automóvil y lo observo en silencio por unos segundos, en tanto el hacia lo mismo.

- Odio que me llames así- protesto mientras reanudaba la marcha.

- Ese es su nombre- se rió un poco.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero- sentencio con una ceja levantada, acusativo.

Rió nuevamente y le recordó que ella era su empleada y debía tratarlo con el mismo respeto que los demás lo hacían. El decidió no seguir con el tema ya que sabía que ella era obstinada cuando lo desebaba. La miro y ella volvió a reír. Su risa le resultaba tan agradable como escuchar la melodía de los violines interpretando el lago de los cisnes.

Una vez que llegaron, Diamante se apresuro a abrirle la puerta y acompañarla hasta la puerta de su hogar. Un silencio atípico se formo en ambos.

- Gracias por traerme- dijo mientras sus manos se movían un poco ansiosas.

Diamante solo la miro en silencio y sin dejarla reaccionar descendió suavemente hasta rosar sus labios gentilmente. Serena se sorprendió por la acción, pero no se movió en lo mas mínimo. Al notar esto, el hombre tomo su cintura y movió sus labios hasta besarla de una manera tierna, la cual fue correspondida.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Holis!**

**Les dejo la continuación de esta historia (la cual es una de las que mas me gustan) y espero que les guste! Por favor, dejen sus opiniones q para mi son muy importantes y me ayudan a crecer. **

**Gracias desde ya a: **

**Natustar, EmmaRiddle, Alirt, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Angel Negro 29, CONEJA, "Una lectora", Patty O, Isuldory, Alejandra n, Adoore1, Malua, Dianis, SalyLuna, Ahome23. **

**Su apoyo es fundamental para que me esfuerce en hacer cada capitulo lo mejor posible :)**

**Besos, disfrutenlo y cuidense!**

**Su amiga**

**Miko Fleur**


	4. IV

**Capitulo IV**

Se encontraba concentrado en unos papeles cuando Beryl entro escandalosamente a su despacho cortando su concentración. Aquello era algo que sin lugar a dudas odiaba en lo más profundo de su alma y mas si venia de parte de aquella mujer.

- Buenos días, mi amor- se acerco y lo beso ignorando el reproche en su mirada de zafiro- Estaba aburrida y decidí venir a verte.

Aquella frase termino de molestar al hombre. Beryl era la mujer más malcriada y caprichosa, que jamás conoció los límites ni las privaciones gracias a la clase social donde nació, acostumbrada cual reina imperial a que todos sus sirvientes la conformaran y no miraran mas arriba que sus narices.

Alejándose de él dio una vuelta por todo su despacho, como si se tratara de una pasarela en la cual lucirse. Inspecciono cada una de las esquinas, hasta que sus ojos se deslizaron en el cuatro que ocupaba el espacio mas privilegiado del elegante lugar.

- Ese cuadro jamás me gusto- declaro cambiando su semblante a uno de molestia.

Eso era verdad, siempre lo había molestado para que lo quitara de ese lugar sin embargo Darién no aceptaba opiniones con respecto a sus lugares privados y mas aun siendo ese cuadro lo que era para él. En esos momentos, era el único objeto que le recordaba a Serena, ya que se había desecho del resto pero con aquel cuadro no tenia el valor ya que lo adoraba.

No obstante, lo que Darién desconocía era que su mejor amigo y su prometida habían peleado la tarde anterior y Andrew con el afán de humillarla le había revelado la verdad escondida del cuatro.

- Deberías quitarlo- opino mirándolo- Es inapropiado que en una oficina con tanta clase y elegancia haya un cuadro tan vulgar y de tan mal gusto.

Sin darse cuenta, Beryl había comenzado el principio del fin. La paciencia de Darién exploto cual volcán enfurecido.

- Me importa poco y nada tu opinión- sentencio con voz ronca y molesta- No te la pedí y tampoco lo haría.

- ¿No quieres sacarlo porque es de ella, verdad?- cuestionó furiosa.

El hombre se levanto de su asiento y acorto la distancia que había entre ambos, dejándola al mínimo. Esto asusto un poco a la joven y la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

- Haz colmado mi paciencia- afirmo- No eres más que una niña caprichosa y frívola que solo piensa en ella y cree que conseguirá todo solo porque tienen un buen cuerpo. ¿Pues sabes que? Me harte de ti y no deseo verte más.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- chilló ofendida.

Darién regreso a su escritorio, tomo aire para tranquilizarse y no ser él el que la sacara a rastras.

- Vete ahora o llamo a seguridad- sentenció tomando asiento nuevamente.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aquello significaba el fin de todo, lo sabia perfectamente. Analizo por unos segundos su rostro y decidió irse ya que sabía que cumpliría su palabra y le daba la oportunidad de irse sola solo porque era un caballero. Con su orgullo que era lo último que le quedaba, se fue sin mirar atrás.

Darién se recostó contra su sillón. Solo había continuado al lado de Beryl para no pensar en Serena, aunque le costara mucho admitirlo.

.-.

_Llamaron a la puerta suavemente. Levanto una ceja mirando en aquella dirección ya que no esperaba a nadie y su secretaria ya había partido dado que era tarde. Se acomodo en el respaldo de su sillón y dio permiso para entrar. Tímidamente, Serena se asomo entrando a la oficina y avanzo hasta el escritorio llevando una bolsa en su mano derecha._

_- __Serena__- dijo mientras se paraba- __¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_Era muy raro que la rubia lo visitara en la empresa, ya que sabía que al pelinegro no le gustaba que le molestaran en su trabajo. Aunque en su opinión, Serena jamás seria una molestia ya que nunca le hacia planteos de ningún tipo en comparación con sus otras amantes._

_- __No deseo molestarte__- recalco simplemente- __Solo vine a devolverte la tarjeta de crédito que me diste para comprar el vestido para la cena de mañana._

_Darién sonrió complacido. Aquello era otra de las cosas que admiraba de la joven, que no le gustaba gastar su dinero. Pero aquella vez, el empresario había insistido alegando que era una reunión importante para la empresa y debía lucir más que magnifica._

_-__ No era necesario que me devolvieses hoy mismo__- teniendo en cuenta que se la había dado esa misma mañana._

_- __¿Para que la quiero tener más tiempo, si ya compre lo que querías?__- pregunto extrañada._

_Sonriendo aun más, le dijo que lo aguardara unos instantes ya que deseaba que fueran juntos a cenar a su casa. Se encontraba tensionado y además de su amante, consideraba a Serena la única mujer que era capaz de brindarle un ambiente tranquilo y cómodo en su compañía._

_Termino de organizar los papeles que descansaban en su amplia mesada y observo a la rubia que miraba con el ceño fruncido en dirección al último cuadro que le había comprando a Ittou. Al percatarse de su mirada, Serena se volteo completamente sin poder ocultar su molestia._

_- __¿Te gusta?__- consulto divertido Darién- __En cuanto lo vi, supe que debía comprarlo. El mejor trabajo de Ittou sin dudas._

_La rubia no respondió nada, simplemente se cruzo de brazos con expresión seria. El empresario sabía que le había solicitado a Ittou no revelar su identidad a él en ese cuadro._

_-__ No me parece adecuado para la oficina de un empresario serio__- explico mirando nuevamente el cuadro, en un intento de saber si conocía el secreto._

_-__ No estoy de acuerdo contigo esta vez__- respondió simplemente- __La modelo es exquisita. Tengo que preguntarle a Ittou quien es, para conocerla._

_Serena no dijo nada más. Darién bordeó su escritorio, pasó su brazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. En silencio, ambos partieron de la oficina._

* * *

Luego de aquel beso, Serena se mostraba esquiva con Diamante. Se sentía confundida ya que aun amaba a Darién pero aun así, el beso le había agradado mucho. Sabia que Diamante era un excelente hombre, que se caracterizaba por tener parejas serias.

Observaba las reservas de esa noche y escuchando la suave música clásica que reinaba en el ambiente. Sintió que la puerta se abría y vio entrar a su jefe tan elegante como siempre. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos pero fue ella quien corto bruscamente el contacto visual. Diamante suspiro inaudible y siguió su camino hacia la cocina. El joven era tan detallista que no podía dejar de supervisar todo siempre, noche tras noche.

Decidió concentrarse en lo que le correspondía. Levanto la vista para ver entrar al hombre rubio por el cual Michiru cambiaba su forma de ser a uno más nervioso y tímido. Su compañera apareció velozmente, colocando una mano en su hombro para que le diese lugar frente al libro.

- Buenas noches, señor Tenoh- lo saludo con una agradable sonrisa- Por favor, sígame.

El hombre hizo un leve gesto con la mirada y siguió a la joven hacia su mesa mientras sus socios caminaban por detrás de él. Sonrió y continuó con sus pendientes ya que otra pareja entraba en el local. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Ittou acompañado por su nuevo y flamante novio.

- _¡La mia musa!_- exclamo feliz en italiano al descubrirla- ¡Que agradable sorpresa verte de nuevo!

Tan extrovertido como siempre la obligo a abandonar su atril para abrazarla con todo el cariño que le profesaba. Le presento a su acompañante quien los observaba en silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- consulto tomando aun sus manos entre las suyas.

- Es mi nuevo trabajo- respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Ittou tomo aire como si tratara de controlar su molestia y así no liberar un desafortunado comentario sobre su amigo de la infancia. El conocía la historia desde el principio y al igual que Andrew, hizo todo lo posible para que Darién abriera los ojos.

- Siempre supe que era un idiota, pero solo ahora comprendo las dimensiones…- suspiro acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Serena le explico que esto era ahora su nueva vida y que se sentía feliz tal y como estaba, nunca le importo el lujo y las extravagancias. También le suplico que no le dijese nada a Darién de su paradero. Esto ultimo molesto un poco al joven pero le aseguro que respetaría su decisión al respecto.

- ¿Cuándo volverás a posar para mí?- cambio de tema repentinamente- Siempre ame la forma tan perfecta de tu cuerpo.

- Y… no lo sé…- no sabía como explicarle que dentro de algunos meses su cuerpo "perfecto" se trasformaría en uno mucho mas grande y voluminoso debido a que un nuevo ser estaba en camino.

En ese momento, Diamante se acerco a ver que era lo que ocurría. Cuando descubrió a Ittou su semblante cambio a uno de tranquilidad y saludo al reconocido artista muy amablemente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- consulto observando a Serena.

- Para nada- río animado el joven- Solo que hacia un buen tiempo que no me reencontraba con mi mejor modelo.

Miro a Serena quien agacho la mirada hasta el suelo y su rostro se sonrojo notablemente. Siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera cuando su amigo sacaba a colación orgulloso sobre su efímera ayuda.

- Ittou, por favor…- suplico aun con la mirada gacha.

- Siempre tan humilde- suspiro dramáticamente- Bueno, creo que tanta plática despertó mi apetito.

Diamante se ofreció a acompañar a ambos hombres hasta su mesa pero lo que mas deseaba era hacerle mil preguntas al artista. ¿Cuándo Serena había modelado para el? ¿Cómo una persona tan reconocida y adinerada conocía a una muchacha de modesta condición? ¿A caso Serena ocultaba algo en su pasado? Su forma de tratar a los clientes, con elegancia y gracia, siempre llamo su atención pero pensó que su tía o alguien la había instruido. Sin embargo, ahora todos esos detalles que antes paso por alto cobraban un valor significante.

* * *

El lugar se encontraba repleto de personas de alto nivel social. Aquella noche se encontraba acompañado por su nueva _amiga_, Berjerite. Había conocido a la joven inglesa en uno de sus viajes de negocio y le había atraído su forma de ser sumisa y silenciosa. Según el insoportable de Andrew, Berjerite le atraía por su parecido con su antigua amante. Y aunque no lo quería admitir, la evidencia era sustancial. De cabello rubio lacio y largo siempre suelto contrastando con su piel marfil, un cuerpo un poco menos voluminoso pero igual de sensual. Unos ojos eran la única diferencia. Ella los tenía de azul frío como el hielo, mientras que los de Serena eran celeste cielo.

Cuando se cruzo con Beryl, la pelirroja no pudo ocultar su evidente molestia. Ciertamente la había remplazado con rapidez pero lo que el pelinegro desconocía era que lo que más le molestaba a la pelirroja era este parecido con su antigua e invencible rival.

Caminaron hasta quedar ubicados cerca de la esplendida banda que interpretaba perfectamente "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi. Sin duda, la debilidad del anfitrión, su tío Masaki.

A los pocos minutos logro localizarlo y ambos se reunieron felices a reencontrarse. Luego de criar a Darién y que este comenzara a manejar la empresa que le partencia por herencia, había retomado la apasionante vida de trotamundo viviendo un mes en cada capital de mundo. Desde la mas rica, hasta la mas pobre. Le gustaba el contacto con la gente, aprender sus costumbres y trato. El fue el que le enseño a Darién a hablar cinco idiomas diversos.

- ¿Cómo estas muchacho?- consulto eufórico.

El hombre de sesenta y siete años llevaba el cabello corto, adornado por numerosas canas plateadas que daban un efecto muy sofisticado. El rostro con las arrugas de excreción que daban cuanta de la basta experiencia en la vida que tenía. Sus ojos verde esmeralda siempre con una chispa de complicidad para el. Sin duda, tío y sobrino eran asombrosamente parecidos.

- Muy bien, tío- sonrió mostrando una autentica sonrisa. Cosa muy rara en él y era porque adoraba a su tío como a nadie mas.

El hombre miro a su acompañante con ojo crítico y Darién descubrió el reproche bailando en sus ojos transparentes. Porque, al igual que toda la gente mas cercana a él, deseaba que fuese otra su compañera.

- Buenas noches, señorita- saludo por fin a la joven- Me recuerda mucho a una hermosa dama que conocí hace unos años.

Berjerite agradeció encantada, pero no entendía que aquella referencia era en realidad para Darién quien no tardo en entender la indirecta.

* * *

Serena salio del baño secando su largo cabello dorado con una toalla blanca. Se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, solo llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior blanca. Detuvo su tarea y observo detenidamente su vientre. Pronto cumpliría cuatro meses y su panza comenzaba a notarse. Cerró los ojos y frotando en círculos su vientre no pudo evitar pensar en el hombre a quien amaba tan intensamente como antes, o incluso más. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su pasión cuando la tomaba entre las sabanas o su calido tacto una vez que el fuego de ambos era consumado.

Sintió que llamaban a la puerta, lo que logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Se coloco un vestido suelto que se encontraba en su ropero y salio de su habitación rumbo a la sala de estar.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Rei quien traía unas bolsas con varios ingredientes.

- ¡Sorpresa!- le sonrió- Estaba sola en mi departamento y decidí venir a verte, traer algo para que comamos. ¿No interrumpo nada, verdad?

- Claro que no- sonrió. Agradecía la aparición de su amiga como una distracción a sus continuas torturas. Debía despejarse un poco, pensar en cosas no tan dolorosas.

Ambas caminaron hacia la cocina y se pusieron manos a la obra mientras charlaban de lo más entretenida de trivialidades.

.

Una vez terminada la comida, acomodaron la vajilla en la mesa del comedor y se dispusieron a comer. Serena había notado que los ojos de Rei estaban un poco hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando previamente a su llegada.

- Rei, no quiero que lo tomes a mal… no deseo inmiscuirme en tus asuntos… pero…- estaba nerviosa y no sabia como continuar- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

- Mi novio…- respondió con un hilo de voz, ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo- El… me ha dejado.

-Lo lamento- dijo apresuradamente, arrepintiéndose de preguntar ya que no había ayudado en nada.

- ¿A ti te paso lo mismo?- consulto mirándola nuevamente- ¿…Eso paso con el padre de tu bebé?

Serena negó bajando la mirada hacia las manos en su regazo. Lentamente las subió hasta su vientre y respirando hondo tomo fuerzas para responder.

- No me amaba, así que decidí apartarme de él- respondió finalmente.

- ¿Nunca te busco? – pregunto sorprendida, pero luego otra pregunta sobrevoló por su cabeza- ¿El sabe que estas embarazada?

La rubia corrió la mirada inmediatamente. Sabía que no estaba bien que no le informara a Darién su condición, pero tampoco quería que tratara de llevarla a su lado solo por ser la madre de su primer hijo. Ya bastante había sido usada en el pasado como para ser considerada por el como una incubadora humana. Rearmaría su vida, tendría a su hijo y recién le informaría a Darién del hecho.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en un amplio despacho iluminado tenuemente por la lámpara que descansaba en el imponente escritorio de madera. Masaki se sentó en el sillón detrás de este dejando el vaso de whisky frente suyo.

- Si hay algo que jamás he logrado hacer, es que dejes el pasado atrás y encuentres a la mujer que sea capaz de hacerte feliz. No permitas que fantasmas ajenos te impidan construir una vida.

- ¿Fantasmas ajenos? ¿Mi propia madre es un fantasma ajeno?- exclamo molesto Darién- ¡Por culpa de esa mujer tuvimos el accidente! 

Masaki suspiro. Cada año que pasaba, Darién se cerraba más en odiar a su difunta madre y con ello provocaba que odiase al resto de las mujeres. En ese accidente automovilístico perdieron la vida ella y su padre que era el menor de los hermanos Chiba, mientras que Darién había sobrevivido de milagro solo con una quebradura en la pierna izquierda.

- Pero cuando el matrimonio comenzó, ambos se amaban locamente- continuó el hombre mayor- Siempre supe de que se enamoró Mamoru en cuanto vio a Gea en la universidad. Era una mujer sumamente hermosa, que llamaba la atención al lugar que fuese.

Harto de dar vueltas como león enjaulado, Darién se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a su tío. Su cuerpo se notaba por demás tenso y en sus puños cerrados se marcaban sus nudillos casi blancos.

- Su belleza no justifica sus infidelidades- escupió con la voz estrangulada y el seño fruncido.

- Eso es verdad- acepto Masaki- Pero tu padre también cometió errores en aquella relación. No de la misma manera, pero con más profundidad. Gea jamás le perdono su ausencia cuando perdió a su segundo bebé.

En este punto de la conversación, Darién siempre intentaba escapar de aquel lugar. Empecinado en culpar solamente a su madre por el hecho de haberlos perdido a los seis años.

- Tú no lo recuerdas, pero sobreviviste gracias a que tu madre te protegió con su cuerpo en el impacto- soltó algo que jamás le había contado antes- Infiel y todo, tú eras la luz de sus ojos azules. 

En este punto sentía como lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, luchando por salir mientras el las contenía. Se paro dispuesto a irse. Pero cuando tenia el pomo de la puerta en la mano la voz de su tío lo detuvo.

- No apartes de tu vida a la mujer que amas solo por miedo a que ella sea como tu madre- aseguro con la voz firme y dura, como cuando estaba molesto por algún mal proceder- Aunque te busques la mujer de juguete mas parecida a ella, nunca te sentirás completo si no es a su lado.

Sin aguantar más abandonó el lugar, dejando a su tío solo mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano en señal casi de rendición.

* * *

Serena caminaba por el parque aquella tarde, para mejorar la circulación de sus piernas como le aconsejo la ginecóloga en su última consulta. Cuando por fin escogió un árbol donde sentarse a leer su libro favorito se dirigió hacia el. Las hojas se movían suavemente a causa del viento.

Recorrió las páginas del libro con suavidad. Lo conocía de memoria dada la gran cantidad de veces que lo había leído. Abrió en su parte favorita de "Juego Nocturno" de Sherrylin Kenyon y suspiro ante su imaginación personal de Vane.

- Que envidia que me das Bride- suspiro sonriendo.

Se concentro en la lectura apacible y dejo que los minutos corrieran sin prestarles atención, mientras frotaba su vientre en un suave compás.

- ¿Señorita Tsukino?- consulto al lado suyo.

En cuanto levanto la mirada, se sorprendió ante la persona que hacia mas de dos años que no tenia el gusto de ver.

- ¡Señor Chiba!- sonrió entusiasmada ante el hombre mayor que era acompañado por un guardaespaldas no muy lejos de el- Que agradable sorpresa es encontrarse con usted.

- Veo que han pasado cosas nuevas en tu vida.

En ese momento la joven se percato que el observaba su vientre de ya cinco meses y medio. Se sonrojo un poco y su corazón se acelero. ¿Le comentaría esto a Darién su tío?

El hombre le estiro la mano en símbolo de ayuda y ella se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad. Era mucho mas complicado levantarse que sentarse en el suelo.

- ¿Me permitirías que te invite un té?- consulto sonriente.

- Por supuesto.

.

Ambos caminaron hacia uno de los bares que había en medio del parque mientras conversaban de trivialidades como el clima. Una vez que ocuparon una mesa, Masaki decidió retomar el tema más evidente.

- Supongo que no querrás que le diga a mi sobrino sobre tu embarazo- sus arrugas se acentuaron mas con la gran sonrisa que hizo- No te preocupes. Solo me da lastima que ese imbécil no apreciara el bello diamante que tengo en frente.

- Es verdad. Preferiría que por hora no lo supiese ya que no seria algo muy cómodo- respondió bajando la mirada, odiaba mentir- Con respecto a la ultimo, Darién no desea a ninguna mujer cerca suyo.

Masaki se rió levemente. Sabía que Serena conocía bien a su sobrino ya que era la única que estuvo a su lado sin interesarle su fortuna o títulos sociales. A simple vista se distinguía que era una joven de buen corazón. Nada más que él se negaba a ver a sus acompañantes analíticamente. Para Darién, era de paso… solo para reconfortar necesidades biológicas básicas.

- Necesita superar el pasado- sentencio dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

Aunque se moría de curiosidad de preguntar en que consistía ese pasado, se detuvo. Saber eso no le haría bien, ya que comenzaría nuevamente a pensar en el empresario y ya bastante lo hacia, lastimándose.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra de salud?- consulto luego de unos segundos en silencio, tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

El anciano se percato del cambio brusco de conversación y de lo nerviosa que se encontraba la futura madre. Era evidente que aun luchaba contra la separación con su nieto. Regalándole una sonrisa como respuesta silenciosa, acepto cambiar de tema. No deseaba que se fuese sin antes saber todo de su vida actual.

Serena agradecida escucho al hombre mayor dejando que la llevase por su vida tranquila, y así olvidar de lo que habían estado conversando anteriormente.

* * *

Recorrió la librería buscando algo nuevo para leer en sus tardes libres. No encontraba nada interesante lo que la entristecía un poco. Después de la charla con el tío de Darién, no podía dejar de pensar en que tenia que seguir adelante. Costase lo que costase.

- ¡Serena!

Al darse vuelta descubrió que era Rei quien la llamaba sonriente. Se veía un poco más animada, aunque le costaba rehacer su vida a causa del miedo de ser nuevamente abandonada.

- Hola Rei- le sonrió- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Vine a comprar el ultimo libro de mi chef favorito- explico emocionada abrazando aun mas el libro contra su pecho- Es mitad Italiano, mitad japonés. Sus recetas son las más originales y deliciosas que experimente recrear. Soy muy afortunada ya que es el último que quedaba.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- consulto sonriendo- Si es tan bueno, puede que hasta yo logre no quemar el agua.

Ambas rieron por la broma de la rubia. No era que Serena no supiese cocinar, pero ciertamente no se desempeñaba de la misma manera en que lo hacia su amiga.

- Nicholas Kumada- respondió sonriendo a más no poder- Mira lo guapo que es.

Riendo un poco, Serena tomo el libro donde el joven y apuesto chef sonreía de una manera muy galante mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y delante el se encontraba una mesa repleta de platos que tenían un aspecto envidiables.

- Disculpen…- sintieron la voz de un hombre detrás de ellas.

Ambas jóvenes lo observaron detenidamente debido a su aspecto. El sujeto llevaba gafas de sol, el cabello despeinado, una barba de por lo menos dos días, unos jeans rotos en las rodillas, una remera blanca entallada y una campera de cuero negra. En resumen, toda la apariencia de un renegado.

- No pude evitar escucharlas pero ¿Ese es el ultimo libro del Chef Kumada?- consulto con una sonrisa amable.

- Así es, y es mió- le advirtió Rei con una mirada fría. No estaba dispuesta a dárselo a nadie.

El joven se rió ante la actitud desafiante de la hermosa joven de cabello ébano, mientras la rubia observaba sorprendida a su amiga por aquel infantil tono en su respuesta.

- No deseo quitárselo- le aseguro frotando su cuello con la mano izquierda- Solo quería saber si era el ultimo.

Al observar detenidamente la mano izquierda de ese hombre, descubrió un tatuaje que juraba había visto hacia unos segundos. Miro nuevamente la portada del libro por el cual Rei estaba disputando y descubrió que el misterioso joven tenia el mismo, en exactamente el mismo lugar.

- Usted es Kumada- dijo sorprendida la rubia.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada la pelinegra y miro fijamente al sujeto quien se había quedado repentinamente rígido.

De un movimiento veloz, Rei logro quitarle las gafas para llevarse la sorpresa más grande de toda su vida.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- aseguro con un hilo de voz.

El joven le quito sus gafas apresurado para que no lo descubriera nadie más. Serena rió ante esto y como el prestigioso Chef había creado dos apariencias: La sumamente pulida y perfecta, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y sin barba como Chef, y la de un rebelde sin causa descuidado con su apariencia para que la fama no le impidiera circular libremente.

- ¿Puedes firmármelo?- consulto Rei muy bajito para que solo el y Serena la escuchasen- Perdón, por tratarte tan mal pero pensé que…

- No te preocupes- le corto sonriendo mientras tomaba el libro y lo firmaba.

Cuando termino, lo cerró y se lo entrego sonriéndole. Le dijo que había sido un gusto conocerlas pero debía irse a hacer otras cosas. Las jóvenes lo vieron alejarse de manera despreocupada.

- ¿Qué dedicatoria te puso?- consulto Serena sacándola del transe.

Rei abrió el libro para leer lo que decía pero se quedo muda, en tanto un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Impaciente como era, la rubia le quito el libro y leyó la preciosa letra que decía:_ "Para mi misteriosa seguidora, espero me llames. Nick_" y terminaba con el número de su celular.

- ¿Lo llamaras?- se rió ya que Rei seguía sin reaccionar.

- No lo sé…- admitió mordiendo su labio, confundida.

- En mi humilde opinión, yo si lo haría- le sonrío y comenzó a caminar hacia la caja registradora. Suspirando, Rei decidió seguirla para así comprar su nuevo tesoro.

Una vez que ambas se despidieron en la puerta del local, Serena decidió caminar hacia su casa que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. El sol aquella mañana era muy agradable y la ponía de buen humor. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se percato que Diamante se encontraba en la puerta, esperando pacientemente. En cuanto la descubrió, le regalo una agradable sonrisa.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- consulto Serena extrañada.

- Solo viene a verte- se encogió de hombros- ¿Acaso estas mal? ¿Te soy una molestia?

- Por supuesto que no- se apresuro a contestar- Es solo que pensé que algo había ocurrido.

Sonriendo, Diamante la dejo pasar primero y ambos entraron al pequeño pero acogedor hogar. Inmediatamente Serena le invito a que almorzaran juntos y el joven acepto solo si le permitía que la ayudase. En la cocina mientras cocinaban, el rubio le pregunto como iba el embarazo y todo lo relacionado a él. Contenta le comento que lo ultimo que había hablado con su medico era que todo iba de maravillas.

El resto de la tarde paso en una agradable charla. Serena se sentía verdaderamente conforme con el joven quien le hacia olvidar buena parte de sus problemas y hasta la hacia sentir muy querida.

- Serena- la llamo serio y respirando hondo cuando se hizo un silencio.

- Dime- dijo tranquila.

- Se que es muy precipitado- suspiro nervioso- pero me gustas mucho y me gustaría que me dieses una oportunidad de cuidar de ti y del bebé.

Su garganta enmudeció repentinamente y sus labios se abrían y cerraban en un intento nulo de formal alguna vocal o palabra. Sabia que Diamante era una excelente persona para darse una oportunidad de volver a empezar y ya estaba cansada de soportar todo absolutamente sola.

Pensó unos segundos en Darién. El nunca más la había buscado y seguramente estaba por casarse con Beryl, quien era una joven de clase y categoría. Aunque aun casado, Serena dudaba de la fidelidad del pelinegro. Miro fijamente los profundos ojos de Diamante que le suplicaban una respuesta a su agonía.

- Creo… que no seria malo intentar- respondió finalmente con una débil sonrisa.

Sonriendo a más no poder, Diamante tomo su rostro entre sus calidas manos y la beso con ternura y suavidad. Tratando de trasmitirle las sensaciones que sentía solo con estar a su lado.

* * *

_**3 meses después**_

Serena observo su vientre de ya ocho meses con felicidad. Sin dudas, el embarazo era una de las mejores experiencias que una mujer podía experimentar: El incomparable vinculo madre/hijo. Se acomodo bien la ropa del trabajo para estar perfecta y salió del vestidor para dirigirse hacia su atril. Aunque Diamante ya no deseaba que siguiera trabajando, Serena se aburría demasiado encerrada en la casa, por lo que habían llegado a un acuerdo con su novio de no trabajar demasiado e informarle si se encontraba cansada.

El teléfono sonó y con suavidad atendió el llamado. Un hombre quería cancelar su reserva, por lo cual la rubia busco su apellido en la lista y lo tacho. Despidiéndose, colgó para cerciorarse cual era la mesa que quedaba libre e informarle a Michiru por si venia algún cliente importante sin reserva.

- Disculpe señorita- la llamo distraído un hombre- Tengo reserva a nombre de Chiba.

Atónita, Serena levanto su mirada para encontrarse con sus profundos ojos azules.

**Continuará…**

.

**Holis!**

**Aqui les dejo la parte 4 de mi historia, donde por fin se empiezan a descubrir las razones de los personajes, miedos y traumas. Se que me odiaran por el final que deje, pero es una extorsión: Si me dejan muchos mensajes, actualizare pronto jajajaja Es broma, pero si desean hacerlo, no pondre objeción :)**

**Pueden dejarme cualquier consulta, no tengo incombeniente alguna en explicarles el "porque" de lo que no comprendan :)**

**Gracias por el apoyo a: Takka LS, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Luz K, Ali-chan6, Angel Negro 29, EmmaRiddle, Lilu the little witch, Dayanna, Xinidace, SakuraTezuka, Lidiablack, Natustar, Malua, Alejandra N.**

**Besos y Cuidense!**

**Miko Fleur**


	5. V

**Capitulo V**

Serena se encontraba paralizada observando a Darién junto a su pareja. Respiro hondo y fingiendo calma, les sonrió a ambos como si fuesen cualquier otras personas desconocidas y busco la reservación en el libro. Era la ultima de la lista, por ello no se percato antes de tiempo.

- Los guiare a su mesa- les informo saliendo del atril para caminar hacia el sector más privado y lujoso del lugar.

Darién la seguía solo unos pasos por detrás. No salía de su asombro al ver a Serena con aquel enorme vientre abultado. No podía creer que _su_ pequeña estaba embarazada en tan poco tiempo y de algún hombre cualquiera. Sintió la bronca acumularse en su cuerpo corriendo por sus torrentes sanguíneos a una velocidad excesiva.

- Esta es su mesa, señores- anunció al lado de la mesa más cara de todo el local- Un mozo los atenderá en un instante. Si me disculpan.

Se inclino levemente y se fue a paso veloz, necesitaba estar lo más lejos de la mirada de Darién. Busco por todos lados a su pareja pero no lo veía por ningún lado, así que detuvo a Mina quien volvía de traer un pedido.

- ¿Has visto a Ante?- consulto tratando de esconder su nerviosismo, pero su respiración estaba un poco alterada.

- ¿Sucede algo?- repregunto preocupada.

- No, no- negó tratando de tranquilizarla y sonrió para ello- Solo necesito consultarle unas cosas.

- Por lo que escuché, se fue unos segundos pero volvería en unos minutos- le comento.

Serena le agradeció y se fue hacia la cocina. Artemis y Rei se encontraban realmente ocupados supervisando a los cocineros y preparando los platos más elaborados y complicados del menú. No era conveniente molestarlos. Camino al refrigerador y sacó un agua mineral, para luego dirigirse hacía la parte posterior del local.

Una vez sola, respiro profundamente mientras sentía unas profundas ganas de llorar ¿Por qué tenia que volver a verlo? ¿Qué ganaba el destino enfrentándolos una vez más? Y no podía negar que le dolía mucho ver que su nueva amante era una versión mejorada de ella misma.

- Ha sido una sorpresa encontrarte aquí- aseguró desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo interrogo nerviosa.

Darién se alejo de la puerta y camino hasta quedar frente a ella quien no apartaba la mirada, vigilando todos sus movimientos de manera alerta.

- Solo quería hablar un poco contigo- le explico con las manos en los bolsillos, para así tratar de frenar el deseo de tocarla- Felicitarte por tu sorpresivo embarazo. No haz perdido tiempo en cumplir tus metas.

Serena no respondió nada, ya que se sentía sobrecogida por su mirada y su voz. Tenía mucho temor de quebrarse en ese preciso instante, rebelando toda la verdad. Necesitaba a Ante a su lado para no caer.

Darién la estudio con detenimiento. La rubia se veía demasiado dulce con aquel vestido negro corte princesa, que le sentaba de maravilla. Su cabello seguía igual de largo, suelto y ondulado.

- Siempre dije que eras una mujer preciosa- continuó hablando al evaluar su silencio- Pero el embarazo ciertamente a aumentado tu belleza. Tienes el tierno semblante de una madre y aun así, eres exquisita y excitante.

Continuó en silencio y el rostro de Darién perdió un poco de la calma que aparentaba. En el fuero mas interno del joven empresario, todo era una nebulosa de dolor, confusión, deshonor y un millar de otras sensaciones que no sabia interpretar. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía como proceder, exactamente en el momento más decisivo.

- Serena.

La puerta que daba a la cocina se abrió mostrando a un preocupado Diamante. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Darién y el ambiente tenso alrededor de ambos, su semblante cambio a serio pero mostrando estar relajado. Camino hacia Serena y paso su brazo por sus hombros.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Darién? A pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía- lo saludo Ante con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces en la parte de atrás de mi restaurant con mi novia y sin probar lo mejor de mi menú?

- Solo vine a saludar a Serena- le explico escondiendo sus puños apretados en los bolsillos del pantalón- He dejado sola a mi pareja y eso no es muy cortes. Pero quiero que me digas que día tienes libre así charlemos de negocios.

Diamante le prometió que le avisaría sin falta y el joven Chiba se retiro, pero antes se despidió de Serena con una profunda mirada. Una vez el pelinegro cruzo el umbral, Serena le solicito a su pareja que la llevase a su hogar ya que se sentía exhausta.

- ¿De donde conoces a Darién Chiba?- consulto sin poder aguantarse.

- Por un amigo en común- mintió, ya que aun no podía contarle la verdad- ¿Y tú?

- De la universidad- respondió simplemente sin mirarla. Sin agregar nada mas, la escolto por el restaurante directo a al salida donde se encontraba su elegante automóvil. Le abrió la puerta, luego subió y partieron en silencio.

* * *

Berjerite abrió las puertas de la biblioteca donde Darién trabajaba. La noche anterior se había mostrado muy extraño después de ir al restaurante más elegante de la ciudad, actitud que no le gustaba para nada.

- ¿Darién?- lo llamo.

El empresario se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón, se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche. Termino lo poco de whisky que quedaba en su vaso y observo a la rubia.

- ¿Qué quieres?- consulto de mala manera.

- Vine a verte y preguntarte que te ocurre- respondió seria, acercándose un poco mas al escritorio- Fui a tu oficina primero y me informaron que no habías ido, siendo que tenías muchas reuniones programadas.

- No es algo de lo que te incumba- le informo de manera seria y tosca- Lo que haga o deje de hacer, es solo asunto mió. Compréndelo bien.

La rubia lo observo unos segundos, tan fría como acostumbraba y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y se fue. Quería a Darién para ella, pero sabía que no debía molestarlo para cumplir sus objetivos.

Molesto, miro hacia la ventana por donde entraba la luz que iluminaba el lugar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Serena, embarazada y en los brazos de Diamante Black. ¿Podía hacer algo él? Y aunque pudiese o no, ¿Estaba seguro en hacerlo? Serena no le permitiría jugar nuevamente si no era de manera seria, tanto como Black daría resistencia.

* * *

Desde aquel espontáneo encuentro Serena se encontraba intranquila. Sabía que Darién no dejaría pasar por alto el tema de su embarazo, más aun después de enterarse que su pareja y su ex amante compartían una fogosa enemistad de algunos años de añejamiento. Eso solo empeoraba el momento de responder la pregunta que más deseaba saber Diamante: quién era el padre del hijo que esperaba.

Suspiro fuertemente mientras terminaba de peinar su largo cabello. Hacia ya tres días que se encontraba encerrada y deseaba ver a tu familia, por lo cual se decidió a salir de una vez. Se coloco un vestido que llegaba hasta los tobillos de color verde esmeralda oscuro y unas sandalias sin taco de color negro, junto con su cartera del mismo color.

La visita transcurrió en paz. Sammy le relato todas las cosas maravillosas que le había pasado desde la ultima vez que se vieron, incluido que ahora se encontraba de novio con una compañera. Sonrió feliz al apreciar que su hermano tomaba en serio su futuro y estudiaba con dedicación para ser alguien en la vida, y de esa manera devolverle el favor por el sacrificio de su hermana mayor. Su tía Molly también se encontraba bien, aunque con un leve resfriado que no le permitió pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ya que Serena debía cuidar mucho su salud.

La tarde era realmente agradable y deseaba aprovechar para caminar un poco, por ello regreso a pie en vez de tomar un taxi como le había aconsejado Diamante. Observo algunas tiendas con ropa para niños y sonrió acariciando su vientre en forma circular.

Siguió con su caminata, deteniéndose en una cafetería para tomar un jugo de naranja ya que estaba antojada. No tardaron en tomar su pedido y sonriente espero, sin embargo su mente se perdió en los recuerdos.

.-.

_Ambos se encontraban en la cama matrimonial de aquel departamento. Serena simplemente recostada, siendo resguardada por las suaves sabanas de seda y Darién sentado, vestido con sus boxers y sus pantalones, colocándose sus zapatos._

_- __Darién__- lo llamo mirando detenidamente su amplia e irresistible espalda- __¿Qué ocurrirá si yo deseo terminar con el trato?_

_Esto provoco que el hombre cesara con su tarea, quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos para luego mirar por sobre su hombro derecho._

_- __Si ya no deseas seguir con esto, te dejare el camino libre__- respondió mirándola sereno al rostro. _

_- __¿No me lo impedirás, llegado el momento?_

_- __Por supuesto que no__- respondió con un suspiro pesado. Reflexiono unos momentos, para luego preguntar- __¿Cuál seria uno de los motivos por el cual ya no querrías seguir?_

_Serena se sorprendo ante tal pregunta y se sentó lentamente mientras sostenía las sabanas sobre su pecho desnudo. Pero al estudiar su mirada, se percato de su genuina confusión._

_- __Quiero tener hijos, llegado el momento__- le respondió simplemente- __No me interesa lo material y lo sabes. Solo acepte para darle una buena educación a mi hermano._

_- __Es verdad__- acepto dándole la espalda nuevamente y retomando lo que había estado haciendo. _

.-.

Luego de aquella platica, el pelinegro se había mostrado muy distante con ella. Suspiro ante aquel fugas recuerdo de hacia mas de dos años.

- Tienes el semblante muy serio- susurro a su oído- ¿En que estarás pensado?

Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos que le resultaron una eternidad. Sintió como su calido aliento se alejaba de su oreja pero su masculina mano se apoyaba en su hombro derecho, deslindando sus dedos por su piel de sus hombros hasta moverse y quedar frente a ella.

- Darién, que sorpresa- le aseguro queriendo sonar tranquila, aun cuando no lo estaba- ¿Qué haces aquí? A esta hora sueles estar en tu oficina.

- Decidí disfrutar de este esplendido día- respondió simplemente con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

Serena deseaba ser amable, en un intento de no conducirse ella misma al incontrolable nerviosismo pero le resultaba sumamente difícil ya que Darién la observaba de manera detenida, profunda e intimidante. Lo peor, es que conocía esa mirada y significaba que las cosas no le cerraban del todo.

- Me sorprendió mucho descubrir que la persona a quien elegiste para formar tu nueva vida, fuese un conocido mió- confeso mirándola fijamente. Sabía a la perfección como lograr que su pequeña rubia le revelara la verdad.

- Ante me comento que se conocieron en la universidad- comento sonando tranquila.

Para su suerte, el mesero regreso con su pedido lo cual le daba la oportunidad perfecta para distraerse con su bebida y no con el erógeno hombre frente suyo. No podía negar que sentía aun la marca abrasante de sus dedos sobre su hombro.

- Es verdad. Pero no hablemos de él- insistió como si no tuviese trascendencia absoluta en el tablero de la situación- Me interesa saber que ocurrió con tu vida en estos meses.

- Estoy viviendo en un barrio realmente agradable y mi familia se encuentra muy bien- le relato y dio un sorbo a su jugo- Trabajo desde hace tiempo en el restaurante de Diamante. Ahora que he hablado de mi vida, cuéntame un poco de la tuya.

Darién sonrió ante su petición y prosiguió a relatarle los cambios que había sufrido su vida, que era estrictamente en torno a sus parejas. Le comento su ruptura con Beryl y su nueva relación con la europea Berjerite. También le informo que estaba produciendo nuevamente la próxima exposición de Ittou, que sería en París.

- Me alegro tanto por él- le aseguro sonriente- Y ¿Cómo se encuentra Andrew? ¿Ya consiguió alguien a quien querer?

- Aun opone resistencia- le sonrió.

Una vez que termino el jugo, decidió que era momento de volver a su hogar ya que si seguía cerca de Darién no sabia que podía llegar a suceder, pero presentía que sería algo trágico como en las películas.

- Darién, debo irme…- le comento mirando su reloj de pulsera y tomando su bolso- Me ha encantado poder charlar unos momentos contigo, sin embargo tengo cosas pendientes por hacer.

- Permíteme acercarte a tu hogar- le ofreció mientras ambos se levantaban de sus cómodos asientos.

- Sinceramente prefiero caminar- le explico.

- Entonces, caminemos- su sonrisa perfectamente torcida rebelaba que no iba a ceder bajo ningún concepto.

Las primeras cuadras trascurrieron en un extraño silencio pero bien sabia Serena que solo era la calma que antecedía al huracán. Entendía que para el empresario su imagen maternal era tanto llamativa como inquietante y que pronto comenzaría con las preguntas que ella no le dio tiempo de formular.

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes?- interrogo mirando su vientre.

- Ocho meses- le respondió suavemente.

El pelinegro continuó preguntando como llevaba el proceso y como había afectado su vida rutinaria. La futura madre le confeso que al principio había sido un poco duro pero que luego todo transcurrió en perfecta calma y tranquilidad.

- ¿Sabes el sexo?

- Quiero que sea sorpresa- le confeso sonriente, aunque nerviosa ya que quería cambiar de tema lo antes posible y sin que se percatara.

Se sorprendió cuando Darién se paro delante de ella interrumpiendo su paso y sin preguntar, coloco su mano sobre el vientre reduciendo lo más posible la distancia entre ambos cuerpos. No obstante, se sintió aun más cohibida cuando percibió la patada que daba su bebé ante el contacto paterno del hombre.

Lo miro detenidamente esperando alguna reacción y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver su expresión de ternura. ¡Darién Chiba estaba conmovido!

- Hermoso- susurro sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, la mas verdadera y cargada de sentimientos que jamás había presenciado la joven rubia.

Ambos se perdieron por unos instantes en sus ojos, momento en el cual Serena decidió que no podía ocultarle que el niño que esperaba también era suyo y que ella estaría dispuesta a tratar de solucionar la mejor manera de llevar la situación, por el bien de la emocionada criaturita que se movía en su cuerpo.

- ¡Serena!

El lazo que formaban sus miradas se cortó bruscamente ante la voz ronca del hombre al otro lado de la calle. Serena miro hacia su derecha para encontrar a un impaciente Diamante tratando de cruzar la calle para llegar hasta ellos. Ver a su pareja le recordó porque estaba a su lado y no junto al empresario. Diamante estaba comprometido a ella de una manera que Darién jamás estaría dispuesto a asumir, porque la quería sin miramientos.

Dando un paso hacia atrás dispuso una saludable distancia entre ambos que el pelinegro no pudo ignorar, provocando su molestia. Diamante había llegado en el momento mas critico y lo sabía, lo cual lo lleno de una inmensa molestia y frustración.

Una vez frente a ella, Diamante la beso en los labios de manera tierna para dejar las cosas en claro a su eterno rival. Satisfecho, se separo se los carnosos labios para dirigir su mirada grisácea a la de su adversario y nuevamente volver a Serena.

- Estaba de camino a casa- le comento sonriente- Te reconocí de inmediato y aparque el automóvil para que regresáramos juntos. No quiero que te esfuerces tanto.

Coloco una mano en su vientre y lo acaricio. Serena sintió con dolor que no era la misma reacción que había obtenido Darién. Aun así, seguiría con la decisión tomada.

- Esta bien- acepto resignada a no poder seguí caminando- Debo irme, Darién. Fue un gusto encontrarte nuevamente.

El pelinegro solo respondió con un gesto afirmativo, ya que Diamante no le dio demasiado tiempo y guió a la rubia hacia la calle.

.-.

El camino a su hogar fue en un gélido silencio por parte del conductor. Serena comprendía perfectamente que su pareja se encontrara molesta pero sentía que había algo que no cerraba del todo.

Estaciono el automóvil frente a la casa, pero ninguno hizo el menor movimiento por salir. Suspirando, miro por primera vez a la rubia con una mirada seria.

- ¿Cuál es el tipo de relación que hay entre Darién y tú?- le pregunto sin dar vueltas en el asunto.

Comprendiendo que no podía prolongar mas parte de su gran secreto, decidió rebelar lo estrictamente necesario ya que tenía miedo de la reacción del rubio.

- Salí con el tiempo atrás- le explico- Pase malos momentos a su lado y me aparte de su vida. Por favor, no deseo hablar más del tema por ahora pero te aseguro que no me interesa volver con él.

Suspirando pesadamente, Diamante acepto no muy convencido ya que no le había dicho casi nada. Sin embargo, la afirmación de que no estaba interesada más en el pelinegro lo tranquilizo lo suficiente como para dejar pasar el tema por un tiempo. Se acercó y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

* * *

Nada le estaba saliendo bien. Por si fuera poco con la situación de Serena, acababa de recibir una llamada de Inglaterra donde le informaban sobre unos problemas en la empresa que poseía allí, que requería su presencia inmediata antes de que se agravara aun más. Su secretaria había logrado conseguir un viaje para el día siguiente y Berjerite (quien viajaba con él) se encargaba de prepara las valijas.

Llamaron a la puerta de su oficina y entro sin prólogos ni ceremonias un apresurado Ittou.

- Hola amigo- lo saludo serio ya que el empresario lo había llamado muy acelerado pidiéndole que estuviera esa misma mañana en la empresa- ¿Qué es lo tan urgente que necesitas?

- Gracias por venir, Ittou- respondió sinceramente- Mañana debo salir a Inglaterra por un tiempo indeterminado ya que las cosas allí están que arde. Pero antes de irme, deseo pedirte un favor.

- El que sea- le aseguro el joven asombrado, ya que Darién raramente pedía favores.

- Quiero que te mantengas cerca de Serena.

Ittou lo miro fijamente en silencio por unos minutos. Se había enterado de todo por el mismo Darién luego del encuentro en el restaurante hacia una semana. La noticia del embarazo de Serena y que se encontraba en pareja con nadie mas que Diamante Black, le había sido muy sorprendente y comprendió porque del estado anímico de empresario.

- Solo quiero que la visites constantemente y me informes por cualquier eventualidad importante- suspiro mirando un punto pedido en su oficina.

- Lo haré con gusto- le afirmo con una sonrisa.

El silencio los invadió, dejando que sus miradas se comunicaran sin intermedio de palabras. Además, Ittou sabía que Darién era reacio a admitir sus sentimientos en voz alta, no obstante la preocupación, necesidad y profundo alivio que le mostraron sus ojos azules mediante el discurso que le dio, le demostró al fotógrafo que Darién comenzaba de dejar de mentirse un poco.

* * *

Diamante se encontraba hablando con su principal socio, su primo Zafiro sobre el proyecto de comprar un nuevo restaurante para comenzar a crecer hasta tener una buena cadena gastronómica. Ambos se encontraban en el inmueble que deseaban adquirir, analizando si aquel lugar era el indicado para el futuro proyecto.

- En mi opinión el lugar es el optimo- aseguro Zafiro- Solo necesita algunos pequeños ajustes y podremos darle ese toque de los años veinte que siempre te gusto tanto.

- ¿Estas seguro?- consulto, aunque el pensaba lo mismo ya que se había enamorado de la vista que daba uno de los grandes ventanales del local.

- Por supuesto- sonrió- Además, me he enterado que Nicholas Kumada desea establecerse aquí en Tokio y he hablado con su manager quién esta analizando la propuesta que le hice.

El celular de Diamante comenzó a sonar. Pensando en que era Serena, le solicito unos segundos a su primo y se alejo un poco para tener privacidad pero al ver la pantalla descubrió que el número que lo llamaba era desconocido.

- Hola- respondió con voz seria.

- ¿Ante?- consulto la suave voz femenina del otro lado de la línea- ¡Que bueno es escucharte!

No podía creerlo. Había pensado que jamás escucharía su voz nuevamente luego de todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo en esos momentos ella se encontraba esperado una respuesta.

- Esmeralda- fue lo único que atinó a responder.

- Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado- aseguro feliz- He llegado esta mañana a Japón y me puse en plan de conseguir tu numero. Me costó un poco.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

- Un largo rato, ya que me quedaré a vivir aquí- rió un poco- ¿Tendrías tiempo para tomar un café con una vieja amiga?

Diamante sonrió y le aseguro que por supuesto que lo tenia. Le preguntó donde debía encontrarse y la hora. Una vez finalizada la comunicación, se acerco a su primo para informarle que debía irse para encontrarse con alguien pero que luego le llamaría para terminar lo antes posible con aquel tema.

Saliendo del lugar, camino directamente a su automóvil y emprendió rumbo al lugar donde se encontraría con la joven. Veinte minutos después se encontraba en el lugar, pero no lograba localizar a su amiga por ningún lado hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba suavemente el hombro. Al darse vuelta, la encontró sonriéndole. Se veía tan hermosa como la última vez que se habían visto, hacía ya cuatro años. Sin esperar mucho más, Esmeralda lo abrazo por la cintura mientras el correspondía.

- Tenemos tanto de que hablar- le aseguro la joven levantando la mirada- Quiero sabes todo lo que paso aquí en el tiempo que me fui a Francia.

- Han pasado mucho- le aseguro.

- Tengo mucho tiempo para escuchar a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Serena se encontraba decorando la habitación de su bebé, cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, camino por la sala de estar hasta llegar y al abrir se sorprendió al ver a Ittou con una cámara en mano, quien tomo una fotografía de sorpresa.

- _¡__Petite bionda!_- exclamo entre alegre y molesto como un niño- ¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas embarazada? ¿Por qué me privas de sacarte fotografías en tan adorable momento?

Serena no pudo más que reír por la forma tan tierna de su recriminación. Le invito a entrar inmediatamente y le pregunto si no quería que le preparase un café para poder contarle todo detalladamente.

Cuando termino de preparar el café de Ittou y su té verde, ambos se sentaron en la sala de estar para ponerse al día de todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel tiempo sin verse.

- De acuerdo, seré piadoso- sentenció con mirada solemne- Pero en compensación, me dejaras que te fotografíe.

- ¡Eso es chantaje!- le aseguro- Además, estoy espantosamente gorda en estos momentos. No veo porque desees sacarme fotos en este estado.

- Porque tus simples ojos mortales, aunque hermosos, no logran distinguir lo hermoso y puro de tu tierno estado- explico con un cómico ademán de superioridad- Fuiste creada para mi admiración artística, acéptalo de una buena vez.

- ¿No me dejaras en paz nunca, verdad?- consulto divertida con una ceja levantada.

- Si no fuera gay, pensaría que estoy enamorado de ti- le aseguro sonriente.

Ambos rieron a carcajada limpia por le ultimo comentario y como siempre, Serena accedió a la petición de su gran amigo.

.-.

Los días pasaban lentamente para Serena. Diamante no dejaba que asistiera a trabajar, dándole permiso por maternidad, lo cual hacia que estuviese gran parte del día encerada. Pero esto cambió drásticamente ya que Ittou comenzó a visitarla con regularidad, lo que agradaba de sobremanera a la rubia.

Ittou la llevaba a pasear en su automóvil al parque, la invitaba a almorzar, la llevaba a su galería para que opinara sobre algunos cambios en la decoración, y sin olvidar que siempre aprovechaba para tomar fotografías de su musa.

Sabía que a Diamante le molestaba un poco este acercamiento tan demandante de su amigo, pero respetaba el espacio entre ambos ya que la rubia había mejorado mucho su humor.

- Pequeña- la llamo cuando ambos se encontraban disfrutando de un helado en una cafetería - Quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

La rubia lo miro extrañada, ya que Ittou no daba muchas vueltas cuando quería interrogarla en algo, por lo cual dedujo que seria un tema delicado e incomodo. Seguramente relacionado con Darién.

- Se que el bebé que esperas es de Darién- dijo por fin, seriamente- No entiendo como Chiba no se percato de que los números no coinciden para que el bebé sea de otro hombre, porque cree que sales con Diamante desde mucho antes. ¿Por qué no se lo quieres decir?

- Porque el no pertenece a mi vida- respondió sin mirarlo, molesta- Para el solo fui una prostituta. Este hijo es solo mió, no deseo que me lo arrebate.

- Pequeña…- exclamo sorprendido por su reacción- Darién jamás te quitaría…

- ¡No lo se!- prosiguió angustiada- Después de tres años de estar a su lado, Darién sigue sorprendiéndome. Como si no le conociera en absoluto.

- Todo esto es por causa de su pasado- suspiro resignado Ittou. No podía culpar a Serena por sus miedos.

- Nunca supe lo que ocurrió en su pasado- aclaro la rubia- solo se que el no puede confiar en las mujeres. En ninguna. 

Ittou tomo sus manos y las acaricio suavemente, tratando de reconfortarla. Le aseguro que no diría ni una sola palabra de lo que sabía, respetando su decisión aun cuando no le parecía la mejor de todas. Serena aceptó esto, y le explico que ella no deseaba ser egoísta, solo quería facilitarle las cosas a ambos. Darién no estaba listo para esas cosas… primero debía superar sus propios fantasmas.

- En eso tienes razón pequeña- asintió el joven pero se asusto al ver el brusco cambio de semblante de la joven, que expresaba mucho dolor- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me duele mucho- le confeso- He estado teniendo contracciones suaves desde hace unos minutos, pero la ultima fue muy fuerte.

- Será mejor que vayamos al hospital y llamar a Diamante- sugirió Ittou y la adolorida madre acepto solo con un movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Luego de arduo trabajo de parto, Serena dio a luz a su primer hijo entrada la madrugada. El pequeño había nacido muy saludable según la opinión del doctor. Ella fue llevada a la habitación una vez que estuvo estable y su bebé fue llevado al poco tiempo.

Diamante se mostraba muy feliz y le aseguraba que no había escena mas hermosa que verlos juntos. Ittou concordaba con aquella opinión, reía ante el tamaño de las diminutas manitas y, aunque no lo dijo, por el color negro de su cabello. Los dos hombres se quedaron toda la noche a su lado y a la mañana siguiente recibió la visita de todos sus amigos quienes llevaron varios ramos de flores, dejando el ambiente ligeramente perfumado.

- ¿Qué nombre le pusiste?- consulto Rei mientras lo cargaba.

- Se llama Ryo, como mi abuelo- le explico Serena sonriente.

- Es un precioso nombre- le aseguro Mina mientras miraba al pequeño- Además, le va muy bien.

.-.

Ittou se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del hospital, muy alejado de la habitación donde se encontraba su amiga. Impaciente ya que del otro lado de la línea aun no atendían.

- ¿Hola?- consulto una voz ronca del otro lado, notoriamente dormido.

- Chiba, soy yo.

- ¿Ittou? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto aun desorientado- Es muy tarde aquí en Londres.

- Llamaba para que sepas que el hijo de Serena ya ha nacido- le explico y luego di un sorbo a su café humeante- No sabía si te interesaba saberlo.

- ¿Es varón?- consulto con la voz mucho mas estrangulada, ya notoriamente despierto.

- Así es- afirmo- Un hermoso y fuerte varón.

El teléfono enmudeció por unos segundos para luego Darién despedirse brevemente alegando que estaba cansado y ese día tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Ittou se despidió, percatándose de la molestia en la voz de su amigo de la infancia.

En Londres, el pelinegro salió bruscamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia su despacho para no despertar a Berjerite. Una vez en él, se sirvió un vaso de whisky que apuro por su garganta sin perder tiempo. Sentía como la ira recorría sus venas, el amargo sabor de descubrir que Serena había tenido un hijo de Diamante, un hijo que el deseaba sin querer admitirlo. Pero no quería cualquier hijo… un hijo de él y Serena. La furia no le permitía analizar aquello, admitir que para el no había nadie como su pequeña rubia. Las emociones solo lo mareaban y despertaban lo más visceral de su persona.

**Continuará….**

* * *

**Holis!**

**Este es la quinta parte de mi historia, uno de los momentos mas tensos del relato a mi parecer. Darién ya conoce la verdad y Serena ha elegido no revelarle la verdad por miedo a que el pelinegro le quite a su hijo. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y gracias por los reviews del cap. Anterior.**

**Gracias: TrisChiba, Xinidace, Angel Negro 29, Lilu the little witch., Patty, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Luz K, Salyluna, Malua, Lady-moon, Natustar, ali-chan6. Su apoyo es muy importante para mi :)**

**Besos y Cuidense!**

**Miko Fleur**


	6. VI

**Capitulo VI**

La maternidad la había hecho comprender muchas cosas. Entendía el sentimiento abrumador y hermoso que su madre debió sentir cuando ella había nacido. Ver a Ryo dormir placidamente por las noches, apreciar por primera vez sus ojos azul profundo la primera vez que los abrió, la forma en que su pequeña mano aprisionaba su dedo índice. El sentimiento era inexplicable e indescriptible.

El primer mes, el pequeño respondía exclusivamente a su madre y por las noches no lloraba demasiado, lo que agradecía mucho la rubia ya que aun no estaba recuperada del todo del parto. En el segundo mes, apareció la primera sonrisa de Ryo que fue inmortalizada por el entusiasma tío Ittou. En un punto, Serena sospechaba que Ittou era el segundo después de ella en disfrutar del hermoso bebé. Por su lado, Ryo parecía adorar que lo fotografíe ya que hacia sonidos y movía sus manitos siguiendo la lente del fotógrafo. El tercer mes, Diamante luchaba constantemente para evitar que Ryo se llevara los juguetes a la boca pero era una batalla perdida. El pequeño comenzaba a mostrar su faceta "rebelde" y luego de una charla con el pediatra, Serena le explico que era normal y solo debían tener cuidado. El cuarto mes, Rei mientras cocinaba en el restaurante reía al verlo hacer burbujas de saliva provocando la risa del bebe, de Luna y Artemis también, cuando el pequeño era cuidado en la cocina. El quinto mes, Mina corría graciosamente preocupada a llamar a Serena cuando Ryo lloraba repentinamente, ya que solicitaba su único alimento.

Y ese día, cumpliría ya los seis meses. Serena se encontraba preparando la merienda mientras Ittou jugaba animadamente con Ryo quien estaba recostado en su coche. Una vez que tuvo todo acomodado en la bandeja, se dirigió a la sala de estar. Rió al ver a su amigo nuevamente fotografiando a su hijo.

- Ittou, tienes una obsesión con el niño- exclamo entre risas mientras colocaba las cosas en la mesa ratona- ¡Dentro de poco, conseguirás hacerlo el bebé mas fotografiado del mundo!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le consulto soltando un suspiro mientras lo miraba- ¡Es tan hermoso y perfecto! Me es imposible resistirme.

Sonriendo, ya que pensaba exactamente igual, se dispuso a servir el té en las dos tazas blancas. Luego le pidió que la pasara a su pequeño ya que deseaba mostrarle algo.

- Mira- solicito muy sonriente mientras colocaba a Ryo en el suelo y este permanecía sentado por si solo.

Ittou inmediatamente tomo su cámara y le saco otra fotografía mas, haciendo reír a la madre. Ryo rió nuevamente ante su costumbre, haciendo que Ittou asegurará que al crecer seria un magnifico modelo.

- Que ocurrencias las tuyas- aseguro Serena levantando al pequeño del suelo, sentándolo en su regazo para entregarle un juguete.

- Yo también tengo algo que mostrarte- le aseguro mientras buscaba en su bolso estilo cartero Louis Vuitton- Pero no se si esto va a agradarte.

Le extendió una fotografía en la cual se encontraba Ryo. Le pareció extraño, ya que no mostraba nada malo en ella sino que solo se notaba los colores más pálidos. Lo miro extrañada pero no dijo nada. Ittou le indico que mirara en su reverso. Una hermosa letra había escrito "3 de enero de 1982- cinco meses" Fue entonces cuando comprendió que no era Ryo el que aparecía en la fotografía. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y miro nuevamente al feliz bebé quien sonreía a la cámara.

- Son… son iguales- su voz era muy débil.

- Lo sé- le aseguro suspirando- El fin de semana anterior estuve en casa de Masaki. Le pregunte si tenía fotografías de Darién de niño, por curiosidad. Esa es una de las pocas que conserva de cuando era bebé.

Serena permanecía perdida en la imagen mientras Ryo jugaba con sus dorados cabellos, feliz. De repente, comenzó a sonar el timbre lo que logro sacar a la rubia de sus pensamientos. Ittou le dijo que no se preocupara y fue él mismo a ver de quien se trataba. Observo la fotografía por última vez y la coloco debajo de la bandeja para ocultarla. Podría ser Diamante. Sin embargo, al oír las felices voces de mujeres dedujo que se trataba de sus amigas.

- ¡Serena!- exclamo Mina feliz como saludo. Rei y Michiru se encontraba detrás y la saludaron con una sonrisa- Trajimos para cenar esta noche contigo y Ryo. Estas invitado a quedarte, Ittou.

- Gracias Mina pero ya debo irme- se lamento el joven- Tengo trabajo pendiente. Les permitiré que desfruten a solas de mi sobrino.

Se acerco a Serena y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego bajar y depositar otro en los azabaches cabellos del niño. Todas se despidieron e Michiru lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

- No sabes Serena, conocí a un muchacho ayer en la discoteca- expreso emocionada Mina- Me pidió mi numero, veremos si vale la pena. Pero la que tiene novedades aun mejores es Rei.

- Mina, déjame contarlo yo misma- le solicito la pelinegra suspirando, luego miro a la joven madre- Nicholas no ha parado de pedirme que salgamos y he accedido a tener una cita con él mañana, ya que es mi día libre.

- Enhorabuena que le des una oportunidad al pobre muchacho- exclamo divertida Serena- Solo falta que Michiru invite a salir al señor Tenoh.

- ¿Cómo crees Serena?- pregunto ofendida la maître- Jamás haría tal cosa. El tendría que pedírmelo, no yo a él.

Todas rieron por la manera en que lo dijo, incluyendo la misma Michiru.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban caminando por las galerías con vidrieras dedicadas exclusivamente a ropa de mujer. La entusiasmada joven observaba todo a su alrededor mientras él la seguía casi de mala gana.

- ¡Quiero conocerla!- protesto como niña pequeña.

- Ya la conocerás Esme, ahora solo ayúdame a buscarle el regalo por nuestro primer aniversario- solicitó Diamante.

Lo miro con mala cara y continuó observando las vidrieras, pero nada llamaba su atención para recomendar a su amigo que le comprara a su novia.

- ¿Cómo debe ser el regalo?- interrogo seria, en venganza hacia su negativa.

- Serena no es una mujer extravagante- le aseguro pensando en los gustos de la rubia- Tiene un gusto muy bueno para vestir, pero es de bajo perfil a diferencia tuya, _modelo_.

Esmeralda le devolvió una mirada fría ante el comentario. Ellos dos era dos polos completamente opuestos: Diamante era discreto, de carácter muy bueno pero sumamente silencioso e introvertido. Esmeralda, extrovertida e inquietante era el centro de atención a cualquier lugar que fuera, de manera voluntaria o incluso sin buscarlo como era la mayoría de las veces. Su carrera de modelo la hacia una persona publica y la imagen de lo que toda mujer deseaba ser.

- ¡Que sorpresa!- exclamo irónica entrando a una tienda- Es tan raro que busques una mujer igual que tú. Si mal no recuerdo, Anne tenía las mismas características.

Diamante decidió permanecer en silencio. La época en que estuvo de pareja con Anne las cosas habían sido muy complicadas y no deseaba pensar en eso. Su presente era Serena y tenía que serlo de esa manera.

Esmeralda ignoro a su amigo mientras observaba una delicada pashmina con estampado liberty en el cual predominaban tonos rosados. En su opinión era un regalo simple pero perfecto.

- Creo que deberías comprar esta pashmina junto con alguna pulsera- aconsejo mostrándosela- Al frente hay una joyería.

- Perfecto- sonrió Diamante complacido por fin.

* * *

Llamo a la puerta dos veces, como era su costumbre desde el nacimiento de Ryo. Era la forma en que Serena sabia que era el a cualquier hora. Todavía no comprendía la terquedad de la rubia en no mudarse a vivir con él, permitiéndole que cuidara de ambos. Se sorprendió al ver que quien abría la puerta era Rei.

- Hola- lo saludo sonriente- Estábamos cenando con Serena.

Diamante entro para ver a las tres mujeres que se encontraban en la mesa del comedor, conversando mientras Ryo dormía en su coche al lado de su madre.

- Ante- al verlo se paro para ir a recibirlo, dándole un dulce beso- ¿Qué es ese paquete?

- Feliz aniversario- dijo simplemente, sonriendo.

Un coro exclamo enternecido por el detalle tan romántico del rubio. Diamante rió un poco intimidado por la presencia de las otras mujeres en el momento de abrir los obsequios pero a Serena no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Abrió la caja de color blanco y observo la bella pashmina en su interior.

- Es muy hermosa- sonrió mirándolo feliz mientras se la colocaba en el cuello para ver como lucia.

- No es todo- le aseguro y le entrego una cajilla de terciopelo negro alargada.

Serena observo extrañada y al abrirla se encontró con una pulsera de oro blanco y diamantes. La observo perpleja, al igual que las otras mujeres en la habitación. Sin esperar, Diamante tomo la delicada joya, sostuvo su pequeña mano y la coloco en su muñeca.

- Ante… esto es mucho- opino observándolo a los ojos- Además, yo no tengo ningún regalo para darte.

- Mi regalo eres tu- le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Silenciosamente las muchachas decidieron abandonar el lugar, dándole a la pareja privacidad. No fue hasta que sintieron el ruido de la puerta al cerrar, que dejaron de mirarse y se rieron por la graciosas retirada.

- ¿Quieres un café?- le ofreció sonriente.

- Me parece bien- le aseguro robándole un dulce beso.

- Solo déjame que levante los platos sucios y prepare todo- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa, levantaba las cosas que faltaban y desaparecía en torno a la cocina.

Diamante sonrió, camino hacia los sillones para sentarse a esperar. Serena jamás le permitía ayudarle en nada. Se dejo recostar en el respaldo y observo los adornos en la mesa ratona. Se levanto nuevamente para tomar una de las velas de color lila y oler el agradable aroma a lavanda que poseía. Lo dejo nuevamente en la mesa cuando se percato de un papel en el piso. Lo levanto para descubrir que era una fotografía.

.

Serena regreso con la bandeja y observo que Diamante la esperaba parado, mirando a través de la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa ratona, para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba él.

- Ante- lo llamo cuando estuvo a su lado.

El rubio le devolvió la mirada, una expresión fría y seria que asusto a Serena ya que jamás la había visto de esa manera. Se percato de lo derecho que estaba y como su mandíbula se apretaba.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto débilmente cortando el silencio interminable.

- Dime que su padre no es Chiba- su voz era gélida y su mirada inquisitiva.

Ante la sorpresa de lo dicho, Serena abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. Entonces Diamante levantó la fotografía que ese mismo día le había mostrado Ittou. Mina había tomado la bandeja en un intento de ayudarla a llevar las cosas más rápido y luego no encontró la fotografía, pero se había olvidado de ese detalle pasadas las horas.

Al ver su silencio y mirada de arrepentimiento, Diamante soltó la fotografía sin importarle donde cayese, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marcho sin mirar atrás. En tanto, Serena no sabía que hacer y se quedo rígida por unos segundos mirando la fotografía en el piso.

* * *

Llamó ansiosa a la puerta. Ya había tocado varias veces, pero aun nadie abría. Suspiro frustrada, ya que sabía que Diamante se encontraba en su casa ya que su automóvil se encontraba frente a la propiedad.

Intento una vez más sin embargo esta vez se asustó ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente mostrando al rubio. Este no tenia buen aspecto, se notaba que había estado tomando bastante la noche anterior.

- ¡Ante!- exclamo sorprendida.

La miro con sus ojos fijos y sin emitir palabras se fue alejando de la puerta abierta. Entro de inmediato para seguirlo a paso veloz y lo detuvo en medio del hall.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- interrogo confundida sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

- No estoy de humor, Esmeralda- sentenció quitando su agarre.

- ¿Ocurrió algo con tu novia?

- Al parecer la historia se repite una y otra vez- soltó con amargura- Ya me robó a una mujer en el pasado, ahora otra.

- Ante ¿Qué estas diciendo?- consulto confundida pero este no la escucho y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Esmeralda siguió tras de él, cuidando de que no se cayera mientras subían. Él entró en su habitación y se sentó en la cama, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Se notaba muy nervioso.

Sin importarle nada, se acerco hasta él inclinándose y tomo su rostro con ambas manos. Diamante se sorprendió antes esta acción, quedado atónito.

- Ante, compórtate de una vez- ordeno molesta- Si tuviste un problema, la solución no es alcoholizarte. Debes ir y hablar con ella. Mejor dicho, luchar por ella. Porque siempre perderás si bajas los brazos en la primera caída.

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron mucho y aun más, la actitud seria y molesta de Esmeralda. Ella jamás había usado ese tipo de tono con él, ya que lo respetaba como a un hermano mayor.

- Ahora, iras y te bañarás para sacarte ese olor asqueroso- indico irguiéndose y alejándose de su rostro- Y una vez hayas tomado un café, iras a hablar con ella sobre el problema que tengan.

Sin decir ni una palabra más se retiro del lugar con paso firme. Diamante reflexiono las palabras de su amiga y se dirigió a cumplir su orden de inmediato.

.-.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta, lo que la distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo. Apago la hornalla donde se estaba calentado el café del desayuno y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con una rubia que la miraba extrañada.

- ¿Se encuentra Diamante?- consulto tímidamente.

- ¿Eres Serena, verdad?- le sonrió- Entra. Diamante se esta bañando pero en unos segundos bajará y podrás hablar. Por cierto, soy Esmeralda Makoto.

Serena le sonrió y la acompañó a la sala de estar donde se sentó a esperar. Esa mañana le había dejado a Ryo a Ittou, explicándole lo que había ocurrido. Su pequeño solo aceptaba que el fotógrafo lo cuidara en su ausencia.

Sintió las pisadas en la escalera para ver a Diamante bajar distraído. Llevaba unos pantalones de jeans y una camisa con los primeros botones desprendidazo, el cabello mojado.

- Serena- exclamo sorprendido al verla.

- Ante, por favor escúchame- le pidió la rubia- Se que te ha lastimado que te oculte algo tan grande pero entiende que tenia miedo de tu reacción. 

Diamante sonrió, no la podía culpar. Era verdad de que se lo tomaría mal de cualquier manera. Además, si Serena lo había buscado significaba que le interesaba y era importante en su vida.

- Te comprendo- le aseguro- Y debo ser sincero para que entiendas porque de mi reacción. Tiempo atrás, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una mujer. La amaba y Darién me la arrebató cuando deje _todo_ para poder estar a su lado. Lo peor, es que el solo quería sexo y cuando se cansó, la dejo y se fue.

- Comprendo- suspiro sintiendo como el corazón le daba una profunda puntada que no había sentido antes. Entendía a Diamante. Ella conocía al Darién del que él hablaba.

- Por esto eso, me moleste- suspiro, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla- Pero no permitiré que esto se repita. Por ello, Serena ¿Querrías darme el honor casarte conmigo?

Aquello la paralizo completamente. Su relación con Diamante, a causa del embarazo y sus miedos, había sido muy platónica. Y sin haber probado su cuerpo, el deseaba tenerla para siempre a su lado. Las emociones eran muy fuertes.

Pero era la hora de la verdad. Diamante era quien estaba a su lado, quien la había sacado del pozo, a quien no le había importado su condición y la había respetado. No lo amaba, pero lo quería muchísimo. Con el tiempo seguramente llegaría a sentir amor y enterrar para siempre a Darién. Darle un padre atento y dedicado a su hijo.

- Si- respondió con la voz temblorosa- Acepto casarme contigo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Holis!**

**Espero les guste este capitulo recién sacado del horno prácticamente. Les pido disculpas si tiene algún error ortográfico! Gracias en especial a: **

**Luz K****, ****Lerinne****, ****Angel Negro 29****, ****Dayanna****, ****Ireniuxi****, ****LauraDrazen****, ****Paolac78****, ****Xinidace****, ****Lilu the little witch.****, ****Natustar****, ****Sailor Alluminem Siren****, ****Princesacaris****, ****TrisChiba, ****Isis Janet****, ****SalyLuna****, ****Ali-chan6****,****Malua**

**Espero sus reviews como siempre, los cuales me dan ánimos e inspiración para continuar día a día con esta historia que esta aun dando vueltas en mi cabeza **

**Besos y cuídense mucho!**

**Miko Fleur**


	7. VII

**Capitulo VII**

Esmeralda no sabía que hacer. La decisión más sensata hubiese sido irse en cuanto Serena llego y en esos momentos no sabía si salir de la cocina o quedarse en ella aun más. Pero su encrucijada termino cuando sintió voces acercándose y ver entrar a Diamante junto con la rubia. Su mejor amigo se veía radiante.

- Esme- la llamo sonriente- No sabía que aun estabas aquí. Te tengo una buena noticia. Nos casaremos.

La joven de cabellos verdes ondulados los felicito, deseándoles lo mejor pero en ese mismo momento su celular comenzó a sonar. Era su representante, hablándole sobre el próximo desfile que realizaría en pocos días y necesitaba verla en ese mismo instante. Al cortar, se despidió de la pareja explicándoles que la necesitaban. Tomo su cartera y con un leve saludo de mano se retiro del lugar a paso veloz. Una vez fuera, soltó un suspiro nostálgico y se coloco sus gafas de sol, caminando hacia su BMW.

* * *

Tres golpes a la puerta sacaron de su concentración al empresario quien revisaba las planillas de las ganancias de aquel mes. Luego de varios meses, había logrado solucionar los problemas que había tenido a causa una mala inversión.

- Adelante- suspiro dejando los papeles para ver como una de las empleadas domesticas entraba para informarle que tenia una llamada de Ittou- Gracias, puedes retírate Susan.

Tomo el auricular y saludo a su querido amigo. Hacia tiempo que no recibía una llamada suya por ello conversaron por unos minutos de trivialidades de sus vidas, trabajo, salud, etc. Sin embargo, Darién podía percibir la tensión en la voz de su amigo, por lo cual sabía que su llamado no había sido solo para conversar un rato.

- Darién- dijo finalmente cuando supo que no podía prolongar el momento- Serena se casa en unos meses.

El silenció se presentó mas frío que de lo frecuente. Ittou sabía que su amigo se esforzaba por ocultar sus emociones de todo el mundo. Sabía que el sentimiento por Serena era fuerte, solo esperaba que no fuese tarde para que el peleara.

- Es bueno saberlo- aseguro, pero su voz estrangulada denotaba el esfuerzo por contenerse.

Temiendo una mala reacción, Ittou cambió de tema preguntándole cuando estaría de nuevo en Japón. Sin poder contenerse, el pelinegro le aseguro que ese fin de semana estaría de vuelta ya que todo en Inglaterra estaba nuevamente en buen camino. El fotógrafo se sorprendió ya que pensaba que faltaba aun para su retorno pero prefirió ahorrar el comentario. Unos minutos después, la llamada termino. Darién no perdió tiempo y llamo a la agencia de viaje para pedir un vuelo para ese mismo viernes. Una vez confirmado, se dirigió hacia la sala de estar donde Berjerite leía una revista distraídamente.

- Has tus valijas, salimos para Japón este viernes- le informo subiendo los primeros escalones.

- Pero Darién, la semana de la moda es en solo unos días…- protesto pero al obtener la mirada de pocos amigos que tuvo, decidió callarse.

* * *

Aquel día era particularmente hermoso, completamente agradable ante la brisa calida de verano. Por ello, había decidido ir a pasear con Ryo por las calles más cercanas al parque ya que el pequeño disfrutaba mucho cuando lo sacaban a pasear. Luego de dar varias vueltas, y un poco cansada, la rubia se dirigió hacia un bar que se encontraba en medio del parque, que era su favorito.

Tomo asiento en una de las mesas con sombra en la parte de afuera, acomodo el cochecito del pequeño frente suyo y observo el menú que descansaba en la mesa de hierro y vidrio de varios colores imitando un vitral. Sintió como alguien se aproximaba, siendo seguramente el mesero. Pero al levantar la vista, observo a Darién mirándola intensamente.

En silencio, tomo asiento frente a la rígida rubia. Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, haciendo parecer que el tiempo a su alrededor se había detenido súbitamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto repentinamente, volviendo a la realidad.

- Quería hablar contigo- respondió simplemente.

Miró fugazmente hacia su pequeño, quien estaba feliz jugando con un auto de plástico. Al hacer esto, Darién hizo lo mismo mirando por primera vez al pequeño, para sorprenderse inmediatamente. Miro a los ojos a Serena demostrándole su confusión. Es que era imposible que ese pequeño tuviera el cabello negro, si Serena y Diamante eran rubios. Además, los rasgos no se asemejaban a los de Ante en nada. Volvió a mirarlo y el pequeño le devolvió la mirada, mostrándole sus ojos azul oscuros.

De un movimiento brusco, Serena se levanto de su asiento en un intento de escapar del lugar pero no lo consiguió ya que Darién era mucho más rápido y fuerte que ella. La tenía atrapada de la muñeca.

- Ni lo pienses, Serena- le advirtió serio- No escaparas de aquí hasta que me des una explicación de todo.

La rubia aparto al mirada y permaneció callada, en un vano accionar de rebeldía. No estaba en su cabeza decirle la verdad al empresario, aunque esta sea demasiado obvia. Sabía que Darién con solo ver a Ryo, había atado los cabos de que Diamante no era el padre.

- Iremos a un lugar mas tranquilo a hablar- le ordeno aun sin soltarla- Y no te opondrás, ya que te aseguro que no quieres que tome otro tipos de carta en el asunto.

Suspiro molesta y asintió con la seriedad pintada en su rostro. Se fueron del bar inmediatamente seguidos por dos de los guardaespaldas del empresario hacia su automóvil que estaba estacionado muy cerca. Serena tomo a un bebé en brazos y subió al lujoso automóvil seguida de Darién. Uno de los guardaespaldas guardo el cochecito en el valijero y entro por la puerta del piloto, para emprender marchar.

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo, Serena se percató que estaban en la mansión principal del pelinegro. En el pasado había ido solo un par de veces, cuando se hacían las fiestas del empresario. Darién bajo primero sosteniéndole la puerta para que pudiera bajar cómodamente. Berjerite se encontraba en Paris ya que se había negado a regresar tan pronto y a Darién le resultaba exactamente igual ya que le importaba muy como lo que hiciera.

- ¿Deseas tomar algo?- consulto mientras se quitaba su campera de gamuza marrón.

- No gracias- respondió cortante mientras colocaba a su bebe nuevamente en el cochicito, se alejo un poco y le hizo frente a Darién, algo que jamás había echo o se atrevió a hacer.

El pelinegro al observo unos segundos. Llevaba una remera de modal negra muy sencilla con cuello en forma de "U", unos pantalones de jeans sencillos pero entallados, unas sandalias de cuero negro y una bolso de estilo liberty. Sin duda alguna había recuperado la forma habitual de su cuerpo, aunque sus pechos eran aun más generosos. Sin duda, seguía siendo irresistible.

- Okay, vayamos al grano si eso es lo que deseas- concedió mientras arremangaba las mangas de su camisa verde musgo oscuro- Tu hijo no es hijo de Diamante como me hiciste creer, sino que es mió.

Serena permaneció parada firmemente sin hacer o decir nada, para luego asentir suavemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Se asombró al ver que en sus ojos azul oscuro la alegría y otras varias emociones se manifestaron.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- interrogo suavemente pero observo como la mandíbula de la rubia se tensaba aun más, estaba a la defensiva con una expresión de Leona a punto de atacar. Algo que jamás vio en la joven.

- Porque ya no eres parte de mi vida- le explico- Y no deseo ser parte de la tuya de la manera en que lo fui. Ya usaste mi cuerpo antes, ¿Qué garantías tengo de que no me quitaras lo que también es mío?

Darién permaneció callado, procesando sus palabras. Era comprensible que no confiara en el después de permanecer tres años a su lado de manera poco digna.

- Además, no deseaba ponerte en una mala posición si no lo deseabas- continuó la rubia- No quiero tu dinero. Tengo un trabajo con que mantenernos, sin mencionar que Diamante esta comprometido conmigo.

Sorprendiéndola, Darién corto la distancia entre ellos bruscamente quedando a escasos centímetros de él. Su rostro mostraba profundo dolor y molestia con lo que le había dicho.

- Aunque te sea muy difícil de creer o no lo parezca, tengo sentimientos- aseguro arrastrando las palabras a causa de la molestia- Quiero a mi hijo y quiero ser un padre para él, eso no significa que quiera quitártelo o hacerte la vida infeliz.

Bajo la mirada sintiéndose un poco mal. Había prejuzgado a Darién teniendo en cuenta otro tipo de situaciones. No estaba del todo mal, ya que la había lastimado. Pero ella misma odiaba que la prejuzguen y lo había hecho con él.

- De acuerdo, Darién- suspiro relajándose un poco- Permitiré que veas al bebé y tengas una relación con él. Pero será bajo mis reglas y mis condiciones, por ahora.

- ¿Condiciones, como cuales?

- No le cambiare el apellido Tsukino todavía- respondió sería.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo, no podía protestar. Tenia que hacer todo como lo ordenara Serena. Suspirando acepto respetar todas las condiciones que ella deseara pero que le permitiera conocer a su hijo. Tomo la mano del hombre y lo guió hasta los sillones donde estaba el cochecito. Le pidió que se sentara en el gran sofá, tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y se sentó a su lado.

- Su nombre es Ryo- le informó suavemente mientras el bebé seguía jugando con el autito.

- ¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre?- le consulto concentrado en lo que hacia el pequeño, quien había tirado el juguete y él se lo había regresado, llamando su atención.

- Por mi abuelo.

El pequeño lo miro atentamente y comenzó a hacer sonidos, como si intentara hablarle. El empresario le consulto si podía alzarlo, Serena asintió y se lo entrego. Una vez en sus brazos, Ryo lo miraba fijamente y colocaba sus pequeñas manos sobre su boca y mejilla, como inspeccionándolo. Ambos adultos rieron un poco por este proceder y el niño pareció alegrarse.

Fue en ese momento en el que Serena fue consiente de lo parecido que eran ambos, tal como se lo había dicho Ittou tiempo atrás. Por la forma en la que interactuaban se dio cuanta que se había formado un vínculo que no podría romper.

* * *

Llego al restaurante a la hora de siempre y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus amigos. Coloco el cochecito cerca de Luna, por indicación de esta ya que esa noche ella lo cuidaría. Se cambió y fue hacia el atril.

La noche paso sin ninguna complicación para nadie. Ryo había permanecido tranquilo luego de aquel fuerte encuentro con Chiba. Diamante llegó para buscarla, ya que esos días se encontraba ultimando detalles para la inauguración y apertura del nuevo restaurante. Se dirigieron a su casa y Serena le pidió que se quedara unos minutos ya que tenía algo importante de que habla. Entraron, Serena fue rápidamente a dejar a Ryo en su cuna ya que estaba profundamente dormido. Bajo las escaleras para encontrar a Diamante sentado en el sillón cansado, recostado en el respaldo esperándola.

Se acercó sin perder tiempo y tomo asiento a su lado. Diamante le sonrió levemente, notando que la rubia estaba un poco nerviosa. Tomando aire, le relató lo que había pasado aquel día en el parque aunque decidió omitir la visita a la mansión Chiba. El rubio la escucho atentamente sin interrumpirla pero cuando por fin termino el relato, respiro hondo antes de contestar.

- Comprendo- respondió tomando sus manos entre las suyas- Es completamente entendible que él desee pasar tiempo con Ryo, aunque me sorprende mucho siendo Darién Chiba de quien hablamos.

- El prometió respetar mis reglas- dijo sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba defendiendo.

- Claro que las respetará- le aseguro- Y si no lo hiciera, no estas sola y nos encargaremos de que no se pase de listo.

- No creo que desee eso, parecía muy sincero cuando me lo prometió- desvió la mirada pensativa.

Diamante la observo por unos segundos fijamente mientras ella miraba en otra dirección. No le gusta para nada el nuevo acercamiento de Darién y la confianza que le había inspirado a Serena. Sin embargo decidió guardar silencio.

* * *

El desfile había terminado. Ella había hecho la última pasada con un precioso vestido de novia de la gran diseñadora de moda en esos momentos, Unazuki Furuhata. Miro con nostalgia como le quedaba el magnifico vestido, sintiendo que jamás lograría lucirlo verdaderamente. Sonrío un poco. Debería decirle a Diamante que le comprara aquel traje a Serena, seguro se vería preciosa.

Su asistente la saco de su ensoñación, entregándole la copa de champagne que siempre tomaba después de un exitoso desfile. Unazuki se aproximo a ella en cuanto termino de dar una entrevista.

- Esmeralda, gracias por haber estado- le dijo sonriente la pelirroja feliz- Haz logrado que mi mejor creación sea gloriosamente expuesta en tu figura.

- Siempre tan exagerada, Una- sonrío mientras blanqueaba los ojos.

- ¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo?- consulto haciendo caso omiso a su comentario- Iremos a uno de los mejores restaurantes con mi hermano y algunos amigos. Se llama "Platine".

- _Ese es el Restó de Diamante y Zafiro_- pensó ante la mención del nombre.

Esmeralda no pudo contestar, ya que un hermoso rubio las interrumpió cuando llamo a la diseñadora por su nombre. Unazuki inmediatamente corrió para ser recibida por el guapo hombre en sus brazos. Cuando se separaron, la joven lo arrastro ansiosa a donde se encontraba Esmeralda.

- Andrew, te quiero presentar a Esmeralda Makoto- le dijo al joven- Esme, el es mi hermano Andrew.

Una vez frente a frente, Esmeralda reconoció al joven a quien le presentaban y él también recordó quien era esa mujer de rostro conocido. Respetuosamente se saludaron con agradables comentarios, pero sin hablar nada que percate a la pelirroja que ya se conocían muy bien.

- Ella es una gran amiga mía- le explico al rubio- Nos conocimos en Francia, y ella me ha ayudado mucho a darle renombre a la marca ya que esta en el mundo de la moda desde antes que yo.

- Me da gusto que tengas una amiga que le interesa ayudarte siempre que puede- aseguro el rubio mirándola fijamente.

- Unazuki- la llamo una voz mas grave, detrás de ellos.

Esmeralda miro en esa dirección, para ver al esplendido hombre de cabellera negra y penetrante ojos azul profundo. Ambos cruzaron miradas por unos segundos.

- ¡Darién, pudiste venir!- Unazuki desbordaba alegría a mas no poder.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- le aseguro con una sonrisa sincera- Aunque no me gusta esto de la moda femenina, hice el esfuerzo solo por ti.

- Bueno, no nos demoremos más- ordeno Unazuki- ¡Tengo hambre! 

- Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?- consulto sonriente Darién por la expresión de júbilo de hermana de su mejor amigo.

Unazuki miro a Esmeralda, quien comprendió inmediatamente que ellos eran con los que deseaba cenar su amiga. Por una fracción de segundos no supo que decir o hacer.

- Eh… creo que yo me voy a mi casa- le dijo a la pelirroja- Lo lamento Una, pero me encuentro muy cansada.

- Pero…- intento protestar pero fue interrumpida.

- Otro día organizamos- le aseguro- Tengo mucho que hacer, en serio.

Unazuki estaba a punto de protestar pero Andrew no se lo permitió, alegando que seguramente la señorita Makoto tenía deseos de ir pero eso le perjudicaría otros trabajos pendientes. Ante esto, la pelirroja desistió asegurándole que no era su intención complicarla.

- Te esperamos en el automóvil- le informo Andrew mientras se retiraba junto a su amigo.

- Debo sacarme el vestido- dijo Esmeralda, retirándose tranquila.

.-.

Salió del elegante edificio por la parte posterior para evitar a los fotógrafos, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. Buscó sus llaves en su cartera pero no las encontraba por ningún lado. Observo en su celular la hora. Deseaba estar ya en su penthouse, en un placentero baño de inmersión.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Esme?- consulto alguien detrás de ella.

- Solo no encuentro las llaves- respondió mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

- No sabía que estabas en Japón- continuó hablando mientras ella seguía con su búsqueda.

- He regresado hace no mucho, siete meses si no me equivoco- le contesto regalándole una sonrisa.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Darién le sonrió tan galante como siempre y Esmeralda rió un poco. En ese momento recordó que las llaves estaban en uno de los bolsillos delataros de su bolso. Inspeccionó y las encontró de inmediato. Por otro lado, Darién observo que Unazuki se dirigía al automóvil en el que debía irse.

- Debo irme- le informo Darién- Pero me gustaría que hablemos en otro momento. Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Lo pensaré- le aseguró entrando en su automóvil.

* * *

Se encontraba con Rei observando algunos catálogos para elegir el pastel de bodas y los centros de mesa que adornarían en la recepción. Diamante no deseaba escatimar en gastos, a lo que no acepto los intentos de Serena por convencerlo de que deseaba un casamiento pequeño. Por lo menos había logrado convencerlo que en vez de un accesor de bodas, dejara que ella misma junto con sus amigas hicieran los arreglos. Rei, Mina y Michiru estaban dispuestas a ayudar con todo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Le resulto extraño ya que no esperaba a nadie a esa hora. Se apresuro y corrió hasta la puerta. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Darién allí ya que nunca le había informado donde vivía, solo le dio su celular para que arreglaran.

- Darién, ¿Cómo sabías donde vivo?- consulto confundida.

La verdad era que Ittou se lo había dicho en forma de disculpa por no revelarle la verdad de su paternidad en cuanto lo supo. Era verdad de que el no había sacado las cuantas, ya que se había cegado al descubrir que Diamante estaba a su lado. En un punto era entendible, sabía que Diamante quería ser padre ya cuando estaba con Anne. Por suerte, con Serena no lo consiguió. Más sin embargo, le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que Diamante la tocara de esa manera.

- Entre en Internet de mi Iphone, busque en la guía telefónica- le mintió sonando seguro.

Esa había sido una posibilidad pero jamás sabría si Serena tenía teléfono o no. Ahora que lo veía en la mesada cercana, podía mentir seguro.

- ¿Qué quieres?- consulto impaciente, creyendo su mentira- Estoy verdaderamente ocupada en este momento.

- Vine para ver a Ryo- respondió simplemente ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera de cuero, un rasgo muy suyo- Tengo muchos deseo de verlo y como se que no me lo darás para que lo lleve a pasear sin tu compañía hasta que estés segura de que no me lo llevare a Marruecos, vine aquí.

Serena suspiro. En un punto Darién estaba acercado en el hecho de que no lo dejaría solo con su hijo hasta no comprobar que sus intenciones eran legítimas, pero más que nada: Que cuidaría a su Ryo, con todos los cuidados que implica un niño de su edad.

No obstante, no le agradaba en nada que estuviera invadiendo su espacio y tiempo. Debía dejarle bien en claro que debía llamar antes de ir a su casa como rey del imperio romano.

- Prometo estar en la sala con Ryo sin hacer ruido- le dijo cortando un poco la distancia entre ambos, lento e imperceptible- Tu podrás vernos mientras haces lo que estabas haciendo y si necesito ayuda con algo podrás socorrerme, aunque he estado leyendo unos libros de bebés para demostrarte que soy responsable y me interesa su bienestar.

A decir verdad, estaba mas que sorprendida con tal revelación. Darién no se tomaba la molestia de estudiar absolutamente nada que no sea un contrato, negocio, etc. Aquello era un punto muy importante a su favor. Estaba tratando de ganarse su confianza honestamente.

- De acuerdo Darién- acepto mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

Por una fracción de segundos permanecieron observándose el uno al otro. Nuevamente aquella sensación de su corazón latiendo veloz la desconcertó junto a la intensidad de sus ojos. Por otro lado, el empresario se sentía en la gloria de poder estar tan cerca de la rubia como no lo estaba en mucho tiempo. Sus rostros estaban a muy poca distancia sin que ella se percatase ya que lo miraba como si tratara de leer su inexpresiva y fría alma.

- ¿Serena?- pregunto una voz sacándolos del transe.

Al distinguir la voz de Rei, la rubia se separo bruscamente siendo conciente de que se había quedado hipnotizada con su ex amante. Respiro profundo tratando de calmar sus nervios y miro hacia atrás donde se encontraba Rei con Ryo en brazos, quien había despertado repentinamente de su siesta.

- Perdón si interrumpo…- pidió sonrojada la pelinegra.

- No te preocupes, Rei- le sonrió como forma de tranquilizarla- Justo estaba por ir para allí.

Se corrió para que Darién pudiera entrar a la casa como correspondía para ver a su hijo. Rei lo estudió detenidamente, Serena se percato de su rostro de sorpresa y la mirada de comparación con la que miro a Ryo luego.

- Rei, te presento a Darién- le dijo cuando estuvieron al frente de ella- El es el padre de Ryo. Darién, ella es mi amiga Rei.

- Un placer conocerla- le sonrió Darién.

Rei parecía no poder salir de su sorpresa y miraba fijamente al empresario, como si fuera la ultima persona en le mundo que esperaba poder conocer. Serena decidió acercarse a ella y colocándole una mano en la espalda logro sacarla del trance. Respondió el saludo aun nerviosa, le entrego al bebé y le informo a su amiga rubia que la esperaría en la mesa del comedor, retirándose.

Serena le permitió alzar a su pequeño. El pelinegro sonrió con alegría al tener al pequeño en sus brazos y siendo lo más cuidadoso lo sostuvo contra su sencilla camisa blanca. La joven madre sonrió ante la actitud del hombre y le pidió que la acompañara. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, indico que se sentara en el sillón y le entrego una caja donde estaban todos los juguetes del pequeño.

- Si llora, llámame- le indicó- Seguramente es por hambre.

- De acuerdo- le sonrió.

El comedor y la sala de estar eran separados simplemente por un mueble de madera que permitía que se viese de cualquiera de los dos lados a la otra habitación. Serena regreso con Rei y permaneció en silenció un rato, hasta que le propuso que tomaran un café. La pelinegra acepto gustosa y se dirigió a la cocina, la rubia le consulto a Darién si deseaba también un café, pero el le dijo que después, ya que no quería descuidar a Ryo. Sonriendo, Serena se retiro.

En la cocina, Rei ya se había encargado de preparar y encender la cafetera, algo que le gustaba a la joven madre ya que sus amigas se sentían tan cómodas en su casa, que la consideraban como un refugio.

- Serena- le dijo cuando la vio, en tono bajo- ¡Casi me muero de un infarto! ¡No puedo creer que el padre de tu bebé es, nada mas ni nada menos, que Darién Chiba! 

- ¿Lo conocías?- pregunto y una punzada le dio en el corazón.

- Por supuesto que lo conozco- protesto divertida- ¿Quién en todo Japón no conoce al empresario más exitoso del país? Además, como Chef, me ha tocado alguna vez trabajar para una de sus fiestas.

Suspiro. Se sentía aliviada que Rei no fuera parte de la larga lista de mujeres que pasaron por las sabanas del pelinegro. Sin embargo, esta calma la golpeó con el peso de la realidad. ¿Por qué a ella le importaba si Rei estuvo o no con Chiba? "_Por que seria incomodo, ya que somos amigas. Nada más_" respondió rápidamente su mente.

- Es impresionante lo parecidos que son- continuó Rei acariciando sutilmente su mejilla, pensativa- Es imposible negar su lazo de sangre.

- Es verdad.

- ¿Cómo se volvieron a encontrar?- consulto cruzándose de brazos- ¿Le molesto el embarazo?

Por primera vez reflexionó acerca de su encuentro con el hombre que se encontraba en la sala. Aquel día, al principio Darién parecía más interesado en ella que en cualquier otra cosa. Pero cuando descubrió la verdad, no pudo sacar sus ojos del pequeño. Y para su sorpresa, no estaba para nada molesto. No le había recriminado el poco espacio que le dio en su embarazo, ni pareció seguir molesto por dejarlo creer que Diamante era el padre del niño. Más bien se lo veía eufórico, orgulloso, regocijante. Avocado completamente en su primogénito, dejándose envolver por el encanto del infante. Todo aquello hizo que sonriera.

- Nos encontramos en el parque. El acababa de regresar de un viaje al extranjero- le explico recibiendo la taza humeante de café y apreciando su aroma- Con respecto a Ryo, lo tomo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. 

- Aunque no lo creas, se ve como si fuera su deseo más anhelante. Como si fueran una pareja que no podían tener hijos y de repente apareciera Ryo- explico. Ambas se acercaron a la puerta para espiarlo- No se si me comprendes.

- Si, claro- suspiro.

Volvieron a su tarea organizativa por media hora más. Cortaron cuando Ryo reclamo por su alimento, Rei observo la hora en su reloj y le informo que debía irse ya que tenía pendientes, pero que al día siguiente regresaría.

Serena quiso acompañarla hasta la puerta, pero ya tenia a su bebe amamantándolo por lo cual Darién le negó que se levantara y acompaño él a la pelinegra. Aunque le molesto un poco el tono de orden con que lo dijo, luego comprendió que no quería romper el vínculo. De igual manera, se encontraba incomoda en aquella silla así que decidió dirigirse al gran sofá de la sala de estar. Darién regreso presuroso y al descubrirla en el sofá, se sentó a su lado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Un placentero silencio se planto entre ellos. El rostro de Darién mostraba una inmensa ternura y emoción por presenciar un momento tan íntimo entre madre e hijo. Serena estaba muy sorprendida y fascinada por aquella nueva faceta.

- ¿Puedo venir a verlos diariamente?- le consulto sin apartar la mirada del pequeño.

Un nudo en la garganta se formo en la rubia al distinguir el plural en la oración. No obstante, lo dejo pasar.

- Claro que si- le aseguro tranquila- Solamente debes avísame previamente. En estos momentos estoy un poco a las corridas con el asunto de la boda.

Distinguió la expresión de disgusto que Darién intento mantener oculta pero sus ojos azules intensos y profundos le revelaron la verdad. Le molestaba lo que acababa de decirle.

- Comprendo- respondió simplemente, en tono serio- Si quieres, puedes dejar a Ryo conmigo cuando te encuentres ocupada.

- De acuerdo- le sonrió para luego mirar a su bebe.

* * *

Serena no podía dejar de admitir que Darién se estaba comportando de maravillas, sin nada que poder reprocharle. Como se lo había advertido, los preparativos de la boda la estaban manteniendo muy ocupada, por lo cual Ryo había terminado quedándose en casa de su padre durante el día. Al principio, le pidió a Ittou que estuviese con Darién. No por desconfianza, sino por si las cosas se le complicaban un poco al pelinegro tuviera alguien un poco mas experimentado a su lado.

Diamante no comentaba demasiado acerca de la invasión de Darién en sus vidas, ya que en un punto comprendía que el empresario tenia derecho de ver a su hijo cuando quisiera si la madre lo permitía, pero la idea del frecuente contacto con Serena lo tenia un tanto malhumorando. Sin embargo no podía hacer demasiado, ya que el próxima inauguración del nuevo restaurante lo tenia muy ocupado en sus obligaciones. Aquel día había cerrado contrato con Nicholas Kumada por dos años como Chef. La única condición que había puesto era tener a otra persona capacitada para dirigir la cocina, y había solicitado que fuera Rei Hino. Aquello le sorprendió mucho, pero acepto gustoso. En "Platine" podrían quedarse Artemis y Luna cómodamente.

.-.

La gran noche había llegado. La inauguración de "_Aurum_" era el evento social al cual nadie de la alta sociedad podía faltar. Ubicado casi en las afueras, dejaba ver por sus ventanas la iluminada cuidad dorada como si se tratara de polvo de oro esparcida en la oscuridad. La decoración del gran lugar era en tonos de beige, hueso, blanco y dorado, rememorando la magnifica etapa de los años veinte.

Diamante se encontraba junto a Serena y Zafiro. Aquella noche Serena llevaba un vestido Versace que el mismo le había elegido para esa ocasión, ya que Esmeralda se encantaba algo desaparecida y no pudo pedir su ayuda, aunque lo intento. Un precioso vestido largo de seda de color rosa suave, stapless y corte princesa. Caía por sus largas piernas pegado a su silueta. Elegante, nada vulgar pero sensual. Su largo cabello rubio se encontraba suelto, natural.

Unos empresarios amigos de Diamante se acercaron a saludarlo, lo que aprovecho Serena para ir por Rei. La Chef aunque tenía que coordinar a los cocineros y mozos, también debía estar en el salón para ser presentada junto con Nicholas. Entró a la cocina y la encontró probando el sabor de una salsa, para luego aprobarla. La pelinegra contrastaba notablemente al llevar el vestido de gala, mientras los cocineros vestían los uniformes. Fiel a su color, usaba un simple vestido de coctel color rubí intenso. Se ataba al cuello, dejando una vista sensual de su abundante escote. La tela se pegaba a su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus rodillas. El perfecto cabello ébano se encontraba peinado en una aristocrática cola, hacia el lado izquierdo.

- Rei, confía en tu equipo y ve al salón a saludar a la gente- le ordeno con los brazos en jarra- Esta es tu noche.

Algunos de los cocineros apoyaron la noción de Serena, y vencida, Rei salio del lugar aun nerviosa. Una vez afuera, se encontraron inmediatamente con Artemis y Luna, quienes no paraban de felicitar a la pelinegra por su nuevo e importante empleo. Luna llevaba un vestido de color verde esmeralda que resaltaba su vientre de ya tres meses de embarazo. Michiru también se les acerco. Llevaba un vestido plateado, de gasa suave que se movía ante el más mínimo movimiento de su esbelto cuerpo. Lo raro es que sus perfectas ondas había desaparecido, dejando paso a un lacio cabello suelto.

La sorpresa de la noche para Serena fue ver a Mina entrando del brazo de su nuevo novio, quien resulto ser nada mas ni nada menos que Andrew Furuhata. La sorpresa del rubio también fue visible.

- Drew, quiero presentarte a una gran amiga mía- le dijo feliz la rubia vestida con un vestido color ciruela, corto y entallado- Serena Tsukino.

- Amor, debo decepcionarte pero ya conozco a Serena- le dijo sonriente, provocando su sorpresa- Somos amigos desde hace tiempo.

- Es verdad Mina- le sonrió amable- Pero no sabes lo feliz que me hacer saber que ustedes dos están juntos. Ambos son excelentes personas y se merecen ser muy felices.

- Gracias, Sere- Mina no cabía de felicidad. Se distrajo y fue a saludar al resto de sus amigas.

Por su parte, Andrew se quedo unos segundos más junto a Serena. La felicito por lo hermosa que se veía y le dijo que se había enterado de la existencia de Ryo y hasta lo había conocido en casa de Darién.

- Es precioso, Serena- afirmo sonriente- Sin dudas saco tu encanto y sonrisa.

- Si, pero se parece mas al padre- hizo un puchero infantil y río un poco.

- Es verdad- asintió- Ryo es una copia de Darién físicamente. Creo que eso fue lo que mas lo sorprendió. Jamás pensé que vería algún día a Darién caerle la baba por un hijo. Sin dudas la paternidad le afloro profundamente.

- Si, pero eso no quita las malas costumbres- rió ante la broma.

- Aunque no me creas, a cambiado muchísimo desde que conoció a Ryo- el rubio tomo una actitud seria y reflexiva- A puesto al pequeño en el centro de sus prioridades. Inclusive mando a volar a su "novia" por él.

Este dato pareció sorprender demasiado a la rubia quien lo miraba entre incrédula y sin entender. Andrew rió un poco por su expresión y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos. Aquel gesto era una costumbre compartida entre Darién y él. Solo que el pelinegro lo hacia para esconder sus emociones, en cambió el rubio cuando estaba relajado.

- ¿En serio?

- Sip- aseguro- Berjerite le hizo un escándalo cuando volvió de Francia y se encontró con la situación. Al igual que con Beryl, la mando a volar sin pensarlo dos segundos. De eso, hace algunas semanas.

Quiso preguntar más, pero Mina llego para decirle que deseaba presentarlo a sus otros amigos. El rubio sonrío ante la actitud tierna e infantil de la joven, aquello era lo que lo había conquistado de ella. Disculpándose con Serena, se fue con su novia. Los vio marcharse hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Al voltearse se encontró con Esmeralda.

- Esmeralda, que bella te ves- le aseguro observando su ropa.

Sin duda aquel vestido era de Alta Costura. El vestido era sensual, atrevido y majestuoso. De color negro, llevaba solamente el hombro izquierdo, la tela se pegaba a su figura como si fuera una segunda piel hasta las caderas, donde desde la pierna izquierda comenzaba un profundo escote. Desde las caderas hasta los pies, la tela de hacia mas holgada, lo que provocaba que a cada paso, el vestido revelara sus perfectas piernas. El cabello lo llevaba dejando escapar algunos mechones de su cabello ondulado. Llevaba también unos aretes muy delicados de esmeraldas.

- Gracias Serena, tu también te vez preciosa- le aseguro sonriente.

- ¿Dónde haz estado estos días?- le consulto- Ante me ha comentado que te llamo mil veces y el único resultado era el contestandor.

- Me fui unos días a Osaka- le informo- Tenía una producción en el Castillo de Osaka. No te puedes imaginar lo bellas que son las fotografías. Uno de estos días te las mostraré, si quieres.

- Claro que si- exclamo entusiasmada.

- Son mi orgullo en este momento- admitió muy sonriente- Es lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi carrera, y lo hice en Japón que es lo importante.

Fueron interrumpidas por Diamante, quien había logrado librarse por unos segundos de ser el anfitrión. Saludo a Esmeralda y le pregunto porque no le había devuelto las llamadas. Un poco menos amistosa que con Serena, le respondió que se encontraba trabajando y no había tenido tiempo.

- ¿Siete días de producción?- pregunto sorprendido.

- Así es- respondió cruzando sus brazos, provocando involuntariamente que el escote en su pecho se acentuara más.

Una mujer llamo a Esmeralda, captando al atención de los tres. Serena la conocía muy bien. Era Unazuko, la hermana de Andrew.

- Si me disculpan, debo irme- le sonrió a Serena y se fue.

Se dirigió hacia donde la esperaba la pelirroja, quien se encontraba con dos mujeres y cuatro hombres.

- Que lindo- sonrió Serena.

La parte trasera del vestido no tenía prácticamente espalda y dejaba ver entre los omoplatos de la modelo un tatuaje. Era una delicada libélula.

- Se lo hizo cuando estábamos en el instituto- le comentó Diamante mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura para acercarla a él.

.-.

Serena salio del ruidoso salón hacia la parte del amplio jardín. Busco en su pequeña cartera el celular y marco a su casa. Era la primera vez que dejaba a su pequeño con una extraña y eso la ponía intranquila. Sin embargo era paranoia, ya que era una señora mayor y muy bien recomendada.

- Hola- dijo ansiosa en cuanto le respondió- Solo quería…- fue interrumpida la señora- Oh! Es bueno saber eso- sonrió, su pequeño ya se había dormido- Aun no se a que hora debemos irnos de aquí, pero en cuanto lo sepa, la llamare.

Mas tranquila, guardo nuevamente su celular pero sintió que alguien acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos. Un poco asustada, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Darién.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- consulto sorprendida.

- Fui invitado por Zafiro- contesto con una sonrisa.

- No me refería a porque viviste, sino porque estas aquí en el jardín y no adentro- le explico levantando una ceja.

- Acabo de llegar- se encogió hombros- Te vi salir y hablar por teléfono con el ceño preocupado y quise saber que pasaba. 

- Solo llamaba a la Sra. Yoshida para preguntarle por Ryo- suspiro- Me dijo que esta todo bien y que ya estaba dormido.

Darién rió un poco ante esto. El fue quien le dijo que podía llamar a la Sra. Yoshida, quien había sido su propia Nana y en al cual confiaba ciegamente.

- No desconfío de la Sra. Yoshida, pero estaba intranquila- trato de defenderse- Una llamada para cerciorarse de que todo esta bien no esta mal.

- ¿Cómo harás cuando Ryo vaya a la universidad?- se burlo, divertido.

- No soy exagerada- frunció el ceño molesta- Simplemente, no me gusta separarme tanto de mi hijo.

- En algo coincidimos, no me gusta separarme de ustedes- sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa torcida.

Sorprendida, no fue capaz de escapar de su rápido movimiento cuando envolvió su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y la beso apasionadamente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Holis!**

**Disculpen las demoras. Estoy un poco apurada, x ello no he dejado las dedicatorias especiales para quienes amablemente me dejan sus reviws. Espero sinceramente disfruten el extenso capitulo!**

**Besos y Cuidense!**

**Miko Fleur**


	8. VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

Debía admitirlo. Por un momento se dejó llevar por el decadente sabor de los labios de Darién. Era una sensación que solo había experimentado a su lado, algo que inconcientemente había extrañado hasta la ultima célula. Estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo su torso duro, apreciando el inigualable aroma a hombre que despedía cada uno de sus poros, los escalofríos que le provocaba por toda la columna vertebral el simple roce de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, cuando fue conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de la vehemencia con la cual contestaba la caricia y lo vulnerable que era ante su presencia, se separo alejándolo lo mas que pudo. Esto tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro que había bajado la guardia, permitiéndole a la rubia abandonar sus confortables brazos. El remordimiento la golpeo de una manera que desconocía, ella no podía herir los sentimientos sinceros de Diamante.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso- le ordeno molesta, retrocediendo mas cuando el dio un paso para acercase- No juegues conmigo, Darién Chiba.

- No es un juego- respondió rogando que le creyera.

- Por supuesto que lo es para ti- sentencio tratando de convencerse con sus propias palabras- Tu tiene el maldito complejo de "Adán y la fruta prohibida". Solo me quieres, porque no puedes tenerme. No tiente mi paciencia, Darién. No hagas que me arrepienta de la oportunidad que te di con Ryo.

El rostro del empresario se alarmo ante lo dicho, abandonado cualquier intento de acercarse nuevamente. Serena advirtió este cambio y aunque le dolía tener que amenazarlo con su propio hijo, necesitaba alejarse del lugar, alejarse de él y de su maldita seducción. Sin agregar nada, dio media vuelta y se retiro nuevamente al salón.

.-.

Camino por el lugar a paso lento. Conocía a casi todas las personas que se encontraban en el nuevo restaurante, pero no le interesaba hablar con nadie. Con nadie mas que la hermosa rubia acurrucada en los brazos de Diamante.

Suspirando, Darién se acerco a la barra donde se desplegaba en la pared una cantidad increíble de botellas de diversas formas, colores y tamaños. Cuando el barman se acerco a él, pidió simplemente un whisky "On de Rocks".

- Que raro verte acompañado de un _escocés_- señalo a su lado, dando un trago a su champagne espumante- Hay costumbres que parecen no se pierden en tu vida.

Darién sonrío por el comentario de Esmeralda. Le hizo frente y la admiro unos instantes. El vestido le sentaba de maravilla en su silueta perfecta.

- En cambio tu, con tu cuerpo siempre perfecto y en la mano un _francés_, eres la personificación de una ninfa griega- afirmo levantando su vaso en señal de "salud"- Nadie diría que es una costumbre, aunque también lo es.

Esmeralda rió suavemente por lo dicho, respondiendo con la misma seña y dando un trago a su espumosa bebida dorada. Se alejaron de la barra, ya que otras personas también deseaban pedir algo para tomar. Se acomodaron cerca de una de las amplias ventanas con vista a la ciudad.

- ¿Por qué tan solo?- consulto simplemente la joven- Si mal no lo recuerdo, Darién Chiba jamás se encuentra solo en las fiestas. Si no es la perfecta acompañante, es tu inseparable amigo Andrew.

- ¿No me encuentro ahora mismo siendo la envidia del lugar?- contesto sonriente- En estos momentos me encuentro sin ánimos de soportar a ninguna acompañante, en tanto Andrew disfruta de su nueva novia. Sin embargo, estar contigo es un honor.

- Siempre tan diplomático- sentenció malvadamente divertida.

.-.

Luego de varios minutos insistiendo, logro convencer a Diamante de regresar a su casa. La excusa fue de la preocupación por su pequeño, del cual no se separaba nunca. Pero la verdad, era simplemente que deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de Darién.

Ante, paciente como siempre, le pidió que aguardara solo unos minutos ya que no podía dejar el lugar sin pedir a Zafiro que se encargue de todo y despedirse como correspondía de algunas personas. La dulzura con la que le hablaba apuñalaba de culpabilidad a la pobre rubia, quien no lograba sacar de su mente al pelinegro.

Una vez que ya estaban casi listos fue cuando se percato donde se encontraba su pesadilla. Al lado de una ventana, se encontraba conversando junto a Esmeralda quien reía muy divertida y se notaba la estaban pasando bien. Diamante también se percató de la escena, lo cual le molesto mucho ya que había estado buscando hacia un rato a Esmeralda para despedirse.

- Partamos- sentenció serio.

Serena alarmada, pensando que la había descubierto mirando en esa dirección, lo siguió sin decir palabra.

* * *

Desde aquella noche, la culpabilidad acompañaba a Serena. No podía negar lo bien que se había sentido con aquel beso y todos los sentimientos que había aflorado en su apagado corazón, pero a la vez, esas sensaciones de alegría eran asechados por su impiadosa conciencia. Por ello se encontraba frente a aquella puerta, esperando pacientemente a ser recibida.

La sorpresa de Esmeralda se reflejo en su rostro al encontrar a la rubia, quien llevaba en sus manos una caja con masas finas, seguramente para compartir en la hora del té.

- Serena, no te esperaba- dijo sonriente- De saber que venias, me hubieses arreglado un poco. Pasa, por favor. Ponte cómoda.

La modelo llevaba simplemente una remera holgada con un short de jeans y descalza. Su cabello se encontraba revuelto, como si no se hubiera gastado aquella mañana en peinarse demasiado. Serena le aseguro que se veía bien tal como estaba. La sonrisa que le devolvió Esmeralda le dio a entender que la modelo no tenia una elevada autoestima como aparentaba.

Ambas caminaron a la elegante sala de estar decorada con colores blancos, negros, rojos y violetas, en un estilo minimalista. Serena se sentó en el cómodo sofá y espero hasta que Esmeralda regreso con un exquisito juego de te japonés.

- Espero te guste este té- deseo sentándose a su lado- Lo traje de Inglaterra, y es muy delicioso a mi parecer.

Mientras tomaban el té, la charla se dirigió a temas triviales: lo bello que era el penthouse, la magnifica ubicación del edificio, ect. Esmeralda le enseño su último trabajo, muy orgullosa. Era una producción con estilo tanto japonés como europeo. En algunas fotografías, Esmeralda modelaba unos kimonos realmente espectaculares, en tanto en otras llevaba ropa europea con el contraste del paisaje que otorgaban los árboles de cerezo. Serena alabó el trabajo expresándole su completa admiración.

- Ittou me comentó que alguna vez modelaste para él- le dijo Esmeralda- Me gustaría ver eso sinceramente.

- No fue la gran cosa- simplifico un poco ruborizada- Fue simplemente una ayuda para el desesperado Ittou quien se quedo sin su musa a causa de una pelea.

Esmeralda le aseguro que Ittou siempre la alababa y aseguraba que nunca había fotografiado un cuerpo más bello y sublime. Aunque no habían trabajado demasiado juntos, la modelo admiraba al fotógrafo y consideraba su opinión sagrada.

- Esmeralda, me gustaría preguntarte algo- dijo un poco seria- Quisiera que me contaras un poco de lo que ocurrió con la antigua novia de Diamante, Anne.

En cuanto dijo eso, la joven agacho la mirada suspirando pesadamente, perdiéndose en un fugaz recuerdo.

.

_Una muchacha caminaba ansiosa por llegar pronto al café donde ambos la esperaban. En toda la semana no los había podido ver ya que entre la universidad y la agencia de modelos se encontraba con poco tiempo._

_Doblo en la esquina y los vio a ambos conversando amenamente como siempre. Rápidamente llego hasta la mesa y saludo a ambos para tomar asiento en una de las sillas que estaba en el medio de ellos._

_- __Te has tardado Esme__- la acuso fingiendo molestia- __Con Diamante estábamos a punto de irnos._

_- __No te creo, Darién__- sentenció cruzada de brazos- __Se que jamás se irían. Aunque traten de fingirlo, no pueden ser malos conmigo__. _

_- __Sigue tentando nuestra paciencia__- le advirtió sonriente Ante-__ Y serás testigo de cómo te dejamos plantada._

_Molesta como una niña, Esmeralda frunció las delgadas cejas y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo derecho del rubio. Ante exclamo frotando su brazo mientras Darién soltaba una carcajada sostenida. Sintiéndose compensada, Esmeralda hizo como si nada y tomo la carta buscando que era lo que tomaría aquella tarde._

_- __Bueno, ahora que llego la princesa__- dijo dando un sorbo a su café- __¿Puedes contarnos la buena nueva?_

_- __Claro__- sonrió Diamante-__ Estoy de novio. Con Anne Takana. ¿La recuerdan? La joven que conocí en la fiesta de los Nakata._

_-__Te felicito amigo__- sonrió entusiasmado Darién- __Ya era hora de que buscaras estar con alguien. Tú no sirves como compañero de libertinaje. Ahora seré el único soltero del grupo. ¡Que honor__!_

_- __Felicidades, Ante__- le sonrió y continuó con su búsqueda en el menú. _

.

Parpadeó y miro nuevamente a Serena, regalándole una sonrisa. La rubia aguardaba en silencio. Ansiosa por que comenzara a contarle.

- Anne era una joven de alto nivel social que conoció en una fiesta a las que solíamos asistir Darién, él y yo por presión de nuestras familias- le explico suavemente.

- ¿Darién y Diamante? ¿Juntos?- consulto sorprendía.

- Antes eran muy buenos amigos- le aseguro- Nos conocimos en diferentes reuniones. Darién y él provenían del mismo instituto por ello se conocían desde antes. Mi padre comenzó a trabajar con el tío de Darién y entonces los conocí.

Aquel dato le sorprendió mucho. Ante no había mencionado el hecho de que antes había sido amigos. Simplemente le contó únicamente que Darién le había robado al amor de su vida.

- Eran tal para cual- comento mirando su taza de té- El tan serio y centrado, siempre conservador. Ella silenciosa, introvertida, siguiendo siempre las reglas. Diamante siempre se quejaba de las cosas que hacíamos con Darién, aunque al final lo convencíamos para que se nos una. Cuando llego Anne, eso cambió completamente.

- Si eran tan buenos amigos ¿Por qué Darién se metió en su relación con Anne?- pregunto extrañada por lo que le contaba, ya que no había lógica.

- Darién nunca salió con Anne- le respondió extrañada- Con Darién nos enteramos de que Diamante termino su relación cuando llegamos a Barcelona. Puedo darte fe de que no salió con ella, porque en ese momento estaba conmigo.

- ¿Contigo?- consulto frunciendo el seño.

- Si, salimos unos meses- le comento simplemente- Vivimos un tiempo en Barcelona y luego nos separamos ya que cada uno tenia proyectos diferentes. El volvió a Japón, yo me instale en Lyon. 

Repentinamente la realidad cayó encima de Serena. Diamante se había molestado con Darién, porque había salido con Esmeralda quien era la persona de quien se enamoró.

- Supe que se pelearon cuando Darién viajo a Paris y nos encontramos- continuó- Nunca entendí que fue lo que enojo a Diamante para levantarle la palabra a su mejor amigo. Pero Darién tampoco me lo contó.

- Comprendo- murmuro Serena, perdida en un mar de pensamientos.

* * *

Arriesgándose, Darién llamo a la puerta. Se encontraba bastante nervioso pero como siempre, disfrazó sus emociones de la mejor manera que pudo. No sabía cual seria la reacción de Serena al verlo después de lo de la fiesta, pero no podía pasar un día más sin ver a Ryo.

Sintió que alguien se aproximaba caminando a la puerta y escucho el sonido de las llaves abriendo. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir. La puerta se abrió lentamente hasta que ambos se miraron.

- ¿Ittou?- interrogo sorprendido.

- Hola Darién- lo saludo amablemente, como siempre- ¿Qué esperas? Pasa de una vez.

El pelinegro obedeció y entró a la acogedora y hogareña casa de la rubia. Sin decir nada más, Ittou fue por Ryo quien jugaba animadamente sobre una manta en el suelo con sus juguetes. Darién no perdió tiempo y fue con su pequeño quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y extendiendo sus manitos para que le alzara.

- ¿Dónde esta Serena?- consulto luego de algunos minutos, cuando ya le pareció raro que no apareciera.

- Salió- se encogió de hombros.

El empresario suspiro un poco mas relajado y volvió su atención a su pequeño. Aprovecharía el tiempo con su hijo al máximo hasta que llegara la joven madre, quien seguramente lo correría de su hogar aun molesta.

* * *

La visita de Serena había aflorado mucho de sus recuerdos. Una vez que tuvo que partir, Esmeralda se había sentado en su sillón y había pensado en la dorada época en que habían sido muy amigos. Pero también en como habían seguido las cosas después.

.

_Llamaron a la puerta del departamento que le pertenecía en aquel momento del pelinegro. Darién no tardo en abrirle, sorprendiéndose por su presencia. Ya era de madrugada._

_- __Esme, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- __Necesito hablar__- respondió simplemente con la mirada baja._

_Sin prólogos, Darién le dio paso. Debido a su pasado, el pelinegro no se relacionaba mucho con las mujeres. Pero con Esmeralda era diferente, ya que su dulzura y fragilidad habían suavizado un poco la coraza del duro corazón del joven. Gracias a ella, había mejorado un poco a la hora de tratar a las mujeres. _

_Aun así, era extraño verla en su departamento, ya que cuando algo marchaba mal ella generalmente corría en búsqueda de Diamante. Aunque debía admitir que el rubio se había alejado un poco de ellos. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, ella suspiro y comenzó a hablar._

_- __Hoy termine con Rubeus__- sentenció muy seria- __La relación no podía continuar. _

_- __Me alegra oír eso princesa__- le sonrió efusivamente- __Siempre te dije que ese tipo no me agradaba en nada por como te trataba._

_- __Lo sé__- suspiro agachando la cabeza- __Me siento mas aliviada ahora, pero a mi padre no le gusto nada mi decisión._

_El padre de Esmeralda era un completo tirano y déspota. Aprobaba la relación con Rubeus ya que la familia de él eran todos respetados senadores con basta influencia política. Permitía que Esmeralda fuera modelo solo porque la madre de ella había interferido y la obligaba a estudiar diplomacia, aunque en contra de su voluntad._

_- __Me ha dicho que si no vuelvo con Rubeus, no viviré bajo su mismo techo__- las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- __Me ha echado de la casa, sin nada._

_Darién enfureció ante esto. Aquel hombre era completamente despreciable. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía echar a su propia hija a la calle sin nada?_

_- __Fui primero a lo de Diamante__- admitió- __Se estaba bañando y me atendió Anne. Le dije que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, pero me dijo que no me lo permitiría. Que estaba harta de que me metiera en medio de su relación__._

_- __Y luego viniste aquí…__- dijo y ella asintió- __No te preocupes. Puedes quedarte conmigo todo lo que quieras__._

_Esmeralda no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo, mientras le agradecía con la voz quebrada. El pelinegro la estrechó contra su pecho y acarició su cabello suavemente, tratando de consolarla. Luego, le sugirió que tomara un baño para relajarse mientras el buscaba ropa para prestarle._

_._

Luego de eso, trabajó lo mas que pudo en el modelaje para ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible y vivir lejos de la familia que la expulso de sus vidas. Se quedo sola, perdiendo padre, madre y hermanas por el precio de la libertad. Darién la había ayudado muchísimo, por ello lo quería con todo su corazón y jamás podría odiarlo por nada.

Llamaron a la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se apresuro a abrir la puerta, para encontrar a Diamante mirándola seriamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- consulto la joven alzando una ceja.

- Quiero hablar contigo- se limito a decir.

- Mira, Ante- suspiro frotándose la sien- No estoy de muy buen humor para charlar en estos momentos.

Sin importarle lo que le acababa de decir, Diamante se hizo paso dentro del departamento. Frustrada, Esmeralda cerró la puerta y lo siguió al interior de la casa. El rubio camino hacia el sofá y se dejo caer en él.

- Vi a Serena salir de aquí- le comentó- ¿De que hablaban?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú a ella?- señalo mientras caminaba hacia el mini bar que tenía para servirse un poco de vino.

Camino lentamente hacía uno de los sillones mas apartados de él y se sentó en uno de los brazos. El rubio percibió la actitud esquiva de la mujer, lo cual lo exaspero. Esmeralda era muy transparente cuando no quería hablar.

- Te vi en la fiesta hablando con Darién- le comentó mirándola fijamente- No sabía que seguías siendo su amiga después de que lo suyo terminó.

- Siempre seremos amigos- afirmo dando un sorbo a su vino- Lo quiero demasiado.

- ¿Aun cuando te uso?- consulto molesto Diamante- ¿Aun cuando te llevo a España y te abandono después?

- Darién no me abandono- le explico simplemente. Aquel era un tema que jamás lo habían hablado- Lo nuestro fue algo pasional, no sentimental. Ambos tomamos la decisión de seguir cada uno por su lado.

- Que ingenua que eres Esmeralda- sentenció el rubio- Darién se aprovecho de lo que te hizo tu padre. Aun no entiendo por que fuiste a pedirle ayuda a él y no a mí.

Esto molesto mucho a la joven quien se puso de pie inmediatamente dejando su bebida de lado. ¡Aquello era simplemente insólito! Aun recordaba las palabras rencorosas de Anne ordenándole que se apartara de su camino.

- Fuiste al primero que fui a buscar- exclamo molesta, sin poder controlarse- Pero tu novia me corrió mientras tu te bañabas, exigiéndome que no los molestara mas.

- ¿Por ello dejaste de verme?- consulto sorprendido.

- No quería estropear tu relación, cuando fuiste tu el que se alejo de nosotros primero- afirmo- Por ello decidimos con Darién darte tu espacio.

- Igualmente eso no justifica que haya jugado contigo.

- Fui yo quien lo sedujo a él- le aclaro mirándolo seriamente- Si no podía tener amor, por lo menos la pasaría bien con un amante experimentado.

- El debería haberse resistido- objeto parándose pero sin mirarla- El sabía lo que yo sentía.

- ¿Lo que tu sentías, de que?- consulto molesta- Se que me veías como una hermana…

- No te veía como una hermana- la interrumpió- Yo te veía como una completa mujer, como la mujer que yo quería y no podía tener.

El silencio se estableció entre ellos dos. Esmeralda lo miraba completamente sorprendida con lo que le había dicho. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. ¡El siempre fue serio y reservado con ella! Salía con otras mujeres que era total y completamente opuestas a ella, jamás hizo esfuerzo por acercarse.

- Resignado a que no podía tenerte ya que estabas con Rubeus y tu padre no me aceptaría porque mi familia estaba casi en la banca rota, decidí intentar con Anne- continuó explicando seriamente- Me aleje de ti, porque me era difícil mantener mi relación con ella si estaba todo el tiempo al pendiente tuyo. Anne sabía que sentía algo por ti. Nos comprometimos y entonces te peleaste con Rubeus.

Recordaba bien eso. Las cosas se había dando de una manera particularmente caprichosa en aquel tiempo.

- Cuando me entré que tu y Darién ya no eran simplemente amigos, fue cuando no aguante mas. Igual trate de darle pelea, termine con Anne pero tu ya te habías ido a Barcelona.

La situación se había vuelto tensa. Esmeralda no se atrevía a moverse lo mas mínimo, mientras las palabras de su mejor amigo la traspasaban.

- Si sentías algo por mi, debiste habérmelo dicho- sentenció molesta- Tu te alejaste de mi y no te importo como me sentía yo al respecto. Darién no es culpable de que intenté reconfortarme entre sus brazos.

- ¡Lo es!- sentencio al borde de la ira.

- No quiero hablar mas del pasado- ordeno caminando hacia una de las ventanas- Si he decidido continuar con mi amistad con Darién, no debe importarte. Procura cuidar a tu futura esposa.

Sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla mientras respiraba profundo para contener el mar de sentimientos que había provocado aquella confesión por parte de Diamante. Sintió que se encontraba detrás de ella, muy pero muy cerca.

- Es que no sé si es enteramente del pasado de lo que hablamos- confeso tomando unas cuantas hebras de su cabello, acercándolas a su rostro para apreciar su aroma- Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. Que no podrías perdonar mi abandono. Cuando te vi, me sentí muy feliz después de mucho tiempo. Y verte cerca de Darién me hizo hervir en cólera nuevamente.

De un suave movimiento, Diamante la dio vuelta para que lo mirara. Los ojos de Esmeralda mostraban confusión, asombro, dolor. Aquello le dolió aun más. El no deseaba que sufriera de nuevo por su causa.

- No tiene sentido…- logro decir, aun con el nudo en la garganta. Una nueva lagrima corrió con su mejilla- Tu nunca dijiste nada… Todas tus parejas era mi antitesis…

- Para ti no tiene sentido, pero en mi cabeza trataba de alejarme de ti buscando a alguien completamente diferente, en un afán de engañar mi corazón- le explico.

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios, los cuales cubrió con su mano mientras con la otra trataba de alejarlo para que respetara una sana distancia. Sus palabras la mareaban de una manera sin igual.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- exclamo molesta mientras lloraba.

- No me atrevía- le aseguro tratando de acortar la distancia pero ella se oponía, lo cual lo lastimaba profundamente- Cuando me entere de que habías roto con el infeliz de Rubeus mi corazón dio un salto de alegría…

- Cállate- le ordenó, aun llorando.

- Tu padre te desheredo y eso egoístamente me daba la oportunidad perfecta para acércame de nuevo- continuo sin hacerle caso- No me era sencillo romper con Anne. Para colmo, su padre se tomo la libertad de anunciar el compromiso que jamás pedí. Fue entonces que me comentaste que salías con Darién, y sentí la traición clavarse en pecho.

- Cállate- repitió la peliverde.

- De igual manera decidí arriesgarme. Jugarme todo por el todo- era el momento de desahogar su alma. Estaba muy alterado, algo muy raro en él- Terminé con Anne y fui a buscarte. Entonces me enteré que se habían ido a España, matando todas mis esperanzas.

- ¿No entiendes? ¡No quiero escuchar más!- su llanto era mas intenso y trato de alejarse hacia el otro lado de la habitación pero el la tomo por uno de sus brazos, sin lastimarla- ¡Suéltame!

- Escúchame, por favor- le pidió sin soltarla.

- ¿De que me sirve oír todo esto?- lo enfrento elevando mas la voz- Te casaras en un mes con otra mujer. ¿Qué ganas diciéndome todo esto?

Aquello era verdad. En un mes se casaría con su novia, con la dulce Serena. Una mujer que también había tenido una historia con su _ex mejor amigo_. Pero ahí estaba su mejor amiga. Por aquella que pensó completamente perdida.

.

_Ambos hombres se encontraban jadeando. Por un lado, Darién quien tocaba su labio partido que sangraba abundantemente, con al ropa manchada y un poco rasgada. Por otro, Diamante con su ceja partida, sosteniendo su abdomen por el último golpe propinado por el pelinegro y la ropa en las mismas condiciones que su adversario._

_- __Bastardo__- escupió sin aliento Diamante- __Sabías lo que sentía por ella y no te importo nada._

_- __¿Acaso te olvidas de que estabas con otra mujer?__- respondió su amigo- __Que te alejaste de ella de la noche a la mañana. ¿Y yo debía mantenerme al margen?_

_- __Aun siendo que yo estaba con otra persona, te metiste con nuestra amiga__- señalo con voz ronca- __La mujer que mas merecía tu respeto._

_- __Jamás le falte el respeto a Esmeralda__- bramó molesto- __¿Acaso crees que eras el único que podía sentir algo hacía ella?_

_Al oír esto, Diamante se abalanzó nuevamente contra Darién y retomaron la pelea. Ambos eran buenos en el combate, lo cual daba como resultado una fuerte y sangrienta contienda._

_- __Ella se merecía a alguien que la respetara, que la cuidara__- respondió lanzando una piña que fue esquivada. _

_- __¿Y ese eras tú? ¿La persona que desprecio su amistad?__- al oír esto el rubio se quedo paralizado, por lo que Darién logro darte un sólido golpe en el estomago- __¿Tienes idea cuantas noches lloro por ti? ¿Cuántas veces me pregunto que había hecho para que la apartaras de esa manera de su vida? ¡Tu! ¡Su supuesto mejor amigo!_

.

Aquella pelea le había dejado más que muchas y dolorosa contusiones. El dolor que sintió su alma por ser consiente del daño que el le había producido a la persona que mas amaba, fue aun peor que las llamas del infierno. Comprendía porque Esmeralda no había vuelto a hablarlo más, porque no regreso a Japón. Aquel día perdió a su mejor amigo y comprendió que también al amor.

- No gano nada- respondió soltando un suspiro.

Esmeralda seguía llorando frente a él. No pudo evitarlo. La atrajo a sus brazos para envolverla en su calor. No soportaba verla mal y menos a causa de él.

En tanto, ella intento resistirse al abrazo. Pero luego de unos segundos se dio por vencida. Diamante no tenia intenciones de soltarla hasta que no se tranquilizara. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se hizo aun más al sentir sus caricias. Caricias que distaban de ser de camaradería. Sentía como respiraba sobre su abundante cabellera, sus manos se había colado de su holgada remera por la espalda, una de ellas a la altura de los omoplatos y la otra en su baja cintura. Su piel entre sus manos se encontraba completamente erizada ante las pausadas caricias. Su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado ante el de él.

- ¿Por qué, Diamante? ¿Por qué me dijiste todo esto?- le susurro al oído cuando el se oculto en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando lloraba por las noches? ¿Cuándo me sentía mal por no ser lo suficiente hermosa para que me miraras? ¿Cuándo yo moría por oír eso?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que por una fracción de segundos el corazón de Diamante se detuviera. Su respiración se acelero superficialmente y de un movimiento sumamente suave y lento la inclino para así poder ver sus ojos verdes que hacías honor a su nombre.

- Porque fui un imbécil que tenia miedo a tu rechazo, a no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, para tu familia- respondió acariciando su rosada mejilla.

Se observaron por unos segundos a los ojos, para luego entregarse en un desesperado y apasionado beso. Diamante la estrechó contra su cuerpo suprimiendo la más minima distancia entre ambos, en tanto Esmeralda se abrazó de su cuello.

* * *

Serena abrió la puerta de su casa e inmediatamente sintió la voz de Ittou hablándole a Ryo. Sin embargo se quedo quita al percibir también la voz ronca de Darién. Aun no sabía que hacer con respecto a aquel beso, así que decidió hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido hacia dos días.

Cuando la vieron entrar, ambos la saludaron. Darién tenia a Ryo en brazos y lo hacia jugar con unos juguetes nuevos que le había comprando hacia unos días.

- Serena, que bueno que ya llegaste- le sonrió Ittou- Teníamos hambre y decidimos pedir unas pizzas. ¿Te nos unes?

La rubia sonrió y acepto la invitación mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amigo para comenzar una charla y observaba furtivamente pelinegro de vez en cuando. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Esmeralda. El hecho de que Diamante estuvo enamorado de ella en el pasado y la efímera relación con Darién. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, la había enfermado de celos saber de aquella pasada aventura entre ambos amigos.

Darién por su parte oía la conversación mientras jugaba con Ryo y tampoco podía evitar mirar furtivamente a la rubia que se notaba algo tensa, algo de lo que Ittou no se percató pero él si.

* * *

En aquel momento su mente era un verdadero mar de confusión. Completamente desnuda, descansaba sobre el pecho de Diamante luego de la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida. Había ansiado tanto ese momento cuando tenía veinte años y ahora con veintiséis le resultaba surrealista. Y aun así, eso no estaba bien. Ambos lo sabían a la perfección.

Tristemente, aspiro el embriagante aroma de su piel para guardarla como un hermoso recuerdo en su alma. Con un costoso esfuerzo se aparto de su lado y salio de la cama matrimonial. Camino hacia la silla del escritorio donde descansaba una bata de seda larga que tenia la apariencia de un exquisito kimono de una elegante geisha.

Diamante se incorporo apenas en sus brazos y la miro atentamente. Esmeralda le daba la espalda sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a su rostro. Intento decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

- Será mejor que te vayas, Diamante- dijo suavemente, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

En silencio, Diamante tomo el boxer negro que descansaba en el suelo para luego acercarse a donde ella estaba. En contra de sus deseos hizo que Esmeralda volteara a mirarle. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontraban cristalinos mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. De un solo movimiento, llevo a la joven hasta su pecho envolviéndola en un calido abrazo.

- Se que te sientes culpable- respondió acariciando sus perfectas ondas- Yo también lo siento. Pero a la vez, siento que mi alma se encuentra en paz y regocijo por primera vez.

Sin más, volvió a reclamar sus labios. Necesitaba sus besos, que como siempre imagino eran completamente adictivos. No había sentido por otra mujer lo que sentía en esos instantes por Esmeralda. Su cuerpo vibraba de energía y vitalidad. Era verdad que Serena lo cautivo con su belleza angelical, su bondad e actitudes desinteresadas, su voz que llego a servir de bálsamo para su herida alma. Más, sin embargo, solo Esmeralda podría llenar su corazón y curar definitivamente su alma. Esta revelación le dolió, ya que faltaba poco para la boda y no deseaba lastimar a Serena.

Esmeralda soltó un jadeo cuando Diamante abandonó sus labios. Se sentía débil, mareada e incapaz de moverse del calido abrigo de sus brazos rodeándola.

- ¿Qué harás?- le consulto apoyando su rostro contra sus formados pectorales.

- Aun no lo sé- respondió sinceramente, suspirando mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y apoyaba su mentón en sus cabellos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Holis!**

**Disculpen las demoras, pero al verdad es que la inspiración no llegaba y no deseaba publicar algo mediocre y sin pulir. Hoy x fin lo he terminado. Como compensación, lo escribí bien largo así que disfrútenlo mucho!**

_**A partir de ahora, nada va a ser como antes entre Serena y Darién. Prepárense para lo que viene.**_

**Gracias a todos, pero especialmente a los que me dejan Reviews ya que son estos mensajes los que me dan animos para escribir! Por ello, un agradecimiento especial a: **

**Sailor Moon The Best., Shiru Chiba, Una Lectora, Malua, Angel Negro 29, Isis Janet, Lilu the little witch., TrisChiba, Sailor Alluminem Siren, monapecosa, Natustar, Luz K, Adoore1, SalyLuna!**

**Besos y se cuidan!**

**Miko Fleur**


	9. IX

**Capitulo IX**

Una vez terminaron de comer las pizzas, se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Serena e Ittou habían conversado amenamente en tanto Darién permanecía mudo, con toda su atención en su pequeño quien ciertamente tampoco quiso alejarse de él cuando la rubia intento darle su suave y blanda comidita, siendo el pelinegro mayor el que termino encargándose gustoso de la tarea.

Cuando Ittou se percato que ya eran las dos de la mañana, se alarmo ya que debía terminar trabajo pendiente para entregar en esos mismos días. Junto a Serena se pusieron de pie cuando por fin se percataron de que Darién se había quedado dormido mientras hacia dormir a Ryo, quien estaba cómodamente recostado en su pecho. Sin darle tiempo a nada, Ittou se fue velozmente alegando que era muy tarde, abriendo y cerrándose la puerta el solo.

Serena, estática aun frente del dormido pelinegro, miraba la retirada sin comprender sus porqués. Miro nuevamente al empresario y suspirando se sentó a su lado. Algo que jamás podría negar es que siempre le había gustado observar dormir a Darién. Y ahora la imagen era aun más bella, ya que su pequeño descansaba plácidamente en su fuerte pecho. Un escalofrió la recorrió cuando sin querer rozo la piel de su brazo con la de el cuando acariciaba la mejilla de su bebé. Suspiro sintiendo que todos los sentidos se agudizaban cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

Miro su rostro de nuevo, pero luego una imagen invadió su mente repentinamente. Darién y Esmeralda juntos. Ambos habían tenido una relación sentimental. No era como las otras mujeres con las que había salido, ella había sido su amiga antes… quizás la única que verdaderamente había tenido. Una mujer bellísima, fría y egocéntrica para quien no la conociera, ya que era su fachada fuerte pero frágil por los golpes en su vida, sintiéndose insegura de si misma. En el fondo, ellos dos eran más parecidos. Hermosos, elegantes, deseados, carácter fuerte y voluntad de hierro. En cambió, Serena se sentía mas parecida a Diamante. Tranquilos, sobrios, sencillos y sin suerte en el amor.

Se puso de pie e inclinándose lo estrictamente necesario coloco su mano en su hombro y lo movió delicadamente, despertándolo. Darién abrió lentamente sus ojos zafiros y la observo fijamente, un poco perdido espacialmente pero feliz de verla a ella primero que nada, lo que se plasmo en una encantadora sonrisa. Serena apreció el gesto sintiendo que se le aceleraba un poco los latidos de su corazón. Alarmada se irguió derecha y le explico que deseaba acostar ya a Ryo. Darién simplemente asintió y se levanto ágilmente sin despertar al niño acunándolo en su pecho. Le indico que para no despertarlo lo llevaría el, a lo que la rubia estuvo de acuerdo. Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras, subiros por ellas hasta llegar al pasillo que revelaba solamente tres puertas. Entro en la que se encontraban pequeñas estrellas azules decorándola. Se aproximo a la cuna y lo deposito suavemente, dándole espacio a Serena para que le quitara la ropita de día y le colocara hábilmente el pijamita sin despertar al niño. La joven madre lo tapó y sonrió al ver lo tranquilo que dormía. Sintió como unas manos se deslizaban por su vientre hasta aprisionarla en la dureza de sus brazos. Sorprendida, Serena miro por sobre su hombro cuando sintió que la apretaba hasta estrecharla contra su pecho.

- Nunca te lo he dicho- le susurro sobre la oreja derecha con un tono de voz ronco muy propio de él- pero te agradezco por haberme hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al darme este hermoso hijo.

- Darién…- exclamo sorprendida.

- Gracias, Serena- continuó- No hubiese sido igual si tu no fueses tú la madre.

Aquello termino de dejarla atónita. Jamás esperaba semejante declaración del pelinegro. Aquello era demasiado revelador, extraño. Darién no exponía sus sentimientos, era lo que mas celosamente controlaba. Y ahí estaba, agradeciendo sinceramente el hecho de haberle dado su primogénito y además ser ella misma la madre. Pero un pensamiento se cruzo en este punto.

- ¿No te hubiese hecho igual de feliz tener un hijo con Esmeralda?- consulto tratando de modular lo mas tranquila la voz, sin dejar colar su molestia.

Un silencio se abrió entre ambos. Darién, sorprendido por la pregunta, no lograba salir de su estupor en tanto Serena esperaba cada vez más ansiosa su respuesta. Pacientemente, las grandes manos del pelinegro hicieron girar sus caderas hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- consulto suavemente sin dejar que se apartara de su cuerpo.

- Se que saliste con ella por un tiempo- explico como si no tuviera importancia- Además, ustedes fueron y son amigos. Prácticamente es tú mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea mi amiga o que haya salido con ella en el pasado?- la interrogó.

- Bueno, confías en ella- señalizo- Es una mujer muy hermosa con la cual puedes hablar de tus cosas.

- Aun sigo sin entender la relación entre una cosa y la otra- le aseguro quitando un mechón rebelde de su rostro.

- Que no creo ser la única mujer de la cual estarías feliz de tener un hijo- cada vez le costaba mas ocultar su molestia.

- ¿Estas celosa?- sonrió triunfante.

- Claro que no- respondió ofendida- ¿Cómo crees que…?

No la dejo finalizar ya que reclamo sus labios en un apasionante beso que la desoriento en milésimas de segundos. La besaba con tanto sentimiento y pasión que sus rodillas se sublevaron al torrente de debilidad que embargo su cuerpo en una suave caricia. Jamás la había besado con tanta pasión y cadencia. Su cuerpo ardía en combustión espontánea y amenazaba con volverla loca. Las manos de Darién se deslizaron por su cuerpo despertando por completo su libido a través de su piel.

Se separo de sus labios únicamente para tomar una bocanada de oxigeno. La miro y descubrió que había despertado su lujuria, ya que Serena no hacía el más mínimo intento por separarlos o exigirle que la soltara de su demandante abrazo y caricias. Aprovechando la oportunidad que le era regalada, Darién volvió a besarla con aun más pasión que antes. Sintió como Serena perdía fuerzas mientras de entre sus labios estaban algunas entrecortadas exclamaciones de dulce placer. Sin meditarlo aun mas, la levanto de la cintura para salir de la habitación de su hijo y llevarla a su recamara. Una vez en ella, se detuvo cerca de la cama. Se separo de sus tibios labios unos centímetros mientras sus ojos azules se regocijaban al apreciar en el estado en que se encontraba. Se encontraba completamente feliz por comprender que Serena no carecía de emociones hacia él, sino que simplemente se resistía por temor a salir lastimada. Inclinándose, beso la palidez de su cuello mientras sus ansiosas manos desprendían la simple camisa que llevaba.

Serena, simplemente había perdido la cordura. Extrañaba tanto aquel perfecto contacto y la sensación de estar entre sus poderosos brazos, que se había rendido a la lujuria sin remordimientos. No pensaba en el mañana, ni en las consecuencia de sus actos… eso era imposible cuando Darién lograba traspasar las murallas de su frialdad, para llegar a la mujer irracionalmente enamorada.

Una vez que termino de desvestirla suavemente entre un millar de caricias que encendían su piel, la recostó suavemente en la cama. El contraste entre su palidez y sus dorados cabellos siempre le había parecido majestuoso. Admiro su cuerpo, el cual no había cambiado demasiado después de la maternidad. Sus pechos subían y bajan debido a su acelerada respiración. Su vientre casi liso, le resultaba adorable. Sus piernas tan largas y apetecibles como siempre.

Sin prólogos, descendió su mano hacia su intimidad para acariciarla a conciencia. No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que sintió la humedad que la invadía mientras ella jadeaba, recibiendo complacida sus caricias. Tenía la apariencia sumisa de una felina, quien ronroneaba ante el sabor único de éxtasis.

La razón se había extinto desde el comienzo en su cabeza. Nada tenía sentido, más que la desesperación de sentir su cuerpo una vez más, aquel cuerpo que extrañaba desde el mismo día que se apartó de su lado. Era enfermo, sabía que Darién la había lastimado profundamente pero aun así, lo necesitaba.

Lo observó a los ojos fijamente, enviando una mirada de invitación a desnudar también su piel. El pelinegro reacción de inmediato a su mudo pedido, quitándose con prisa la ropa que traía puesta. No pudo evitar sentarse y acariciar su duro abdomen con ansiedad, subiendo y bajando luego por la línea hundida de su estrecha cadera.

Una vez desnudo completamente, Darién la volvió a recostar en la cama para bajar hasta sus pechos y saborear de sus rosadas cumbres. Los jadeos aumentaron por parte de los dos. Serena se movía inquieta y ansiosa bajo su cuerpo, lo cual estaba volviendo una tortura rusa su autocontrol. No deseaba ser egoísta y arruinar una posibilidad como aquella.

Decidido a enloquecerla, bajo lentamente por su vientre hacia el sur. Una vez acomodado frente a su intimidad, se deleito en tomarla con sus labios de una forma tan delirante que Serena gemía estremecida, con su espalda curvada en una clara señal de goce. Esto, y el sabor dulzor de su entrepierna hacían claramente dolorosa su erección.

Sin poder soportar más, se dirigió hacia sus rosados labios besándolos con frenesí, mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuervas como si tratara de grabarlas en sus recuerdos a través del delicado tacto. Sin embargo las manos de Serena lo torturaban con su toque ardiente y demandante, haciendo que sus elegantes uñas lo estremecían ante su roce. Con una de sus musculosas piernas, separo las suyas dóciles para acomodarse anhelante de la fusión única de sus cuerpos. Abandonó sus labios por unos segundos para admirarla, cuando la oyó.

- Por favor- susurro entre jadeos.

Aquello fue como melodía de sirenas para sus oídos. Serena se entregaba en libre albedrío a él, sin miramientos. Sabía que esta era la oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la extrañaba por las noches y que ninguna mujer lo hizo sentir.

Apacible comenzó a adentrarse en su estrecha y delirante cavidad, provocando que ella arqueara mas su espalda ofreciéndose a su merced completa. Animado por esta irresistible invitación, adentro su miembro hasta el fondo e inició un relajado vaivén de caderas.

Serena recibía gustosa las lentas envestidas sintiéndose magníficamente pero a la vez, deseaba que el ritmo aumentara. Trato de moverse ella también en tanto besaba su cuello de una manera tan perturbarte que Darién gruñó a causa de la sensación que lo excitaba aun mas.

Mantuvo un ritmo lento al principio, ya que no quería ser un salvaje y que ella pensara que la estaba utilizando nuevamente pero Serena tenía otros planes, ya que se movía de una manera en la que extinguía su poca cordura. Resignándose a la tentación de aquella diosa, aumento las embestidas considerablemente volviendo todo tan ardiente como el mismísimo infierno. Súbitamente, Serena clavo las uñas en su espalda mientras un gemido salía de sus labios en el momento justo en que era atravesada por un magistral orgasmo. Su respiración se aceleraba en tanto los espasmos la estremecían por completo. Darién aun así continuó envistiendo hasta que la presión alrededor de su miembro a causa del orgasmo lo llevo también al clímax, descargando su cremosa esencia en su interior.

Observo a Serena quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, completamente relajada. Una vez recuperada su respiración, deposito un suave beso que fue correspondido con la misma ternura, para luego el pelinegro abandonar la cavidad de la somnolienta rubia. Se recostó en uno de los lados de la cama matrimonial y la atrajo a su calido abrazo. Serena no se resistió en ningún momento. Acarició sus cabellos rubios hasta que sintió que su respiración era acompasada, lo que le rebelo que ya había caído en los terrenos del sueño y sonriendo decidió seguirla.

* * *

Serena despertó al sentir como la luz de la ventana se colaba en su habitación. Se sentó lentamente sintiendo la sensación de desnudez en su piel, su cabello despeinado y una sensación agradable en el cuerpo. Miro a su lado, pero se percato que estaba sola por lo que decidió averiguar que ocurría. Camino hacia su armario y sacó un camisón de seda muy simple con el que le gustaba dormir siempre y camino hacia el cuarto de Ryo. Cuando lo encontró vació, sintió que su corazón era estrangulado por una mano invisible. Histérica, bajo veloz la escalera. Busco alguna señal en la sala de estar, pero no había nada. Camino hacia la cocina, y fue entonces cuando su corazón relajo sus frenéticos latidos.

Darién se encontraba preparando el desayunado vestido solo con su pantalón y descaso, en tanto Ryo jugaba en su sillita con el contenido de su plato: puré de manzana y banana. Se notaba muy divertido con el desastre que estaba haciendo.

Camino hacia ellos y tomando la toalla destinada al pequeño, limpio su rostro y manos. Darién sonrió por sobre el hombro y retiro de la sartén el ultimo omelet, para colocarlo en un plato.

- Lo lamento- le dijo mientras colocaba los platos en el desayunador- Se veía muy divertido jugando con su desayuno, que me pareció cruel detenerlo.

Serena simplemente asintió y observó la mesada donde descansaba todo lo que Darién había preparado. Aquella visión era realmente surrealista, ya que jamás había visto a Darién hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con sus empresas. Si alguien le hubiese asegurado que sabía cocinar, ella no lo hubiera creído.

Sin decir nada, se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer en silencio. La situación era sumamente rara y no sabía exactamente como manejarla.

Darién percibió lo silenciosa y distante que se encontraba la rubia pero decidió no hablar hasta que ella lo quisiera. No deseaba presionarla de ninguna manera. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa y a la vez reveladora.

- Darién- lo llamo sin mirarlo- Creo que debemos hablar… y aclarar las cosas.

El empresario permaneció callado, escuchando atentamente lo que deseaba decirle.

- Creo que lo que hicimos anoche no fue lo correcto- suspiro mirándolo- Voy a casarme en unos días… He traicionado a mi pareja y me siento realmente mal.

- ¿Te sientes mal porque lo amas o porque aun sabiendo que esta mal sigues pensando que no fue un error?- consulto serio dejando de lado del tenedor.

Esta pregunta la dejo perpleja. El rostro de Darién era serio pero su mirada revelaba varias emociones, lo que al dejo aun mas aturdida. ¡El empresario se estaba mostrando frente a ella sin sus mascaras! Aun así, no deseaba contestar esa pregunta por lo que se levanto de su asiento esquivando su mirada.

- Voy a casarme con Diamante- respondió firme- Esa es la única realidad. Anoche cometí un error.

- ¿Deseas mentirte a ti misma? De acuerdo- sentencio con la mandíbula fuertemente trabada y tensa- Aun así, yo se cual es la verdad.

Con pasos decididos, camino hacia ella. Serena permaneció quieta sin saber exactamente que hacer. Su respiración se agito un poco y enfrento sus ojos zafiros llenos de emociones.

- Yo se que ayer te entregaste a mi como no lo haz hecho con nadie más- le aseguro tomando sus brazos sin brusquedad- Se que lo disfrutaste igual que yo y ademas, no fue algo meramente sexual.

Esta última afirmación la sorprendió y no pudo ocultarlo al pelinegro. Una de sus masculinas manos acarició su mejilla con suavidad y ternura.

- Se que aun no me creerás si te digo lo que siento- afirmo acercándose, hasta besar sus labios de una manera muy apasionada y demandante. Lentamente se separó de sus labios- Necesito que estés dispuesta a oír. 

- Digas lo que digas, mi pareja ahora es Diamante- sentenció alejándose de él lo mas posible- Por favor, retírate de mi casa Darién.

El pelinegro la miro por una fracción de segundos y salió de la cocina sin decir nada más. Sintiendo que lagrimas traicioneras se acumulaban en sus ojos, camino hacia su pequeño para tomarlo en brazos y sostenerlo en un vano intento de reconfortarse. Pocos minutos después sintió su presencia nuevamente detrás de ella. Se sorprendió ya que pensaba que ya se había ido. Sin decir nada, Darién se acerco a ella y tomando su mentón la volvió a besar de manera tierna pero dominante.

- Me voy ahora- respondió a escasos centímetros de distancia de sus labios- pero eso no significa que me rendiré. Y eso es palabra de honor.

Volvió a besarla aun mas posesivo y demandante, pero aun así delicado y dulce. Le sonrió con una de sus sonrieras más peligrosas, acarició el cabello negro de su hijo en un tierno gesto y se fue, dejándola allí mismo como una estatua mientras su pequeño jugaba con sus mechones dorados.

* * *

Había pasado tres semanas desde que su amor había salido a la luz y aun así, Diamante no había vuelto a buscarla. Solo se comunicaba con algunos mensajes de texto o breves llamadas de menos de un minuto donde le decía que aun no había podido hablar con Serena. En tanto, faltaba solo una semana para la boda y aumentando a su dolor, se sumaba el hecho en que Serena deseaba su consejo para algunos detalles de la boda ya que creía que poseía un elegante gusto.

Aquel era el día decisivo. Su corazón no soportaba mas aquella situación por lo que había tomado una drástica decisión. Miro una última vez su rostro en el espejo, cuidando que el maquillaje tapase perfectamente las espantosas ojeras que era resultado de tanta angustia y dolor. Llamaron a la puerta.

- _Tan puntual como siempre_- pensó con una media sonrisa.

En el umbral, esperaba en una actitud despreocupada Darién quien al verla sonrió revelando una agradable sonrisa. Esmeralda lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y le pidió amablemente que entrara.

- ¿Se puede saber porque esta decisión?- pregunto sin rodeos, mientras tomaba la única pero gran valija que descansaba en medio del hall.

- Simplemente, extraño Paris- respondió encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto despreocupado, tratando de enmascarar bien su mentira.

Darién negó en un gesto de cabeza, demostrándole que no le creía una sola de sus excusas. Sabía que ese era el protocolo básico de escape de Esmeralda. No la culpaba, esa era la única manera que siempre encontró de que no la lastimaran más. Sin embargo, sabía que nadie podía escapar por siempre de sus problemas y que ella debía empezar a enfrentar los obstáculos si quería ser feliz. Sin decir nada más, ambos emprendieron camino.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, se dirigieron a la puerta por donde debía abordar. Abrazándolo nuevamente, le agradeció el haberla llevado hasta allí.

- Espero que estés bien- le deseo sobre sus cabellos- Eres una excelente mujer, mereces lo mejor. 

- ¿Tu lo crees?- interrogo escéptica- También deseo que estés bien, Darién. Se que pasa algo en tu vida, ya que te noto bastante triste. Debe ser algo realmente doloroso para que no puedas esconderlo con tus muros protectores.

El pelinegro simplemente acarició su mejilla tiernamente y deposito un tierno beso en la frente. El llamado para los pasajeros comenzó, por lo que la joven se fue con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Escucho como un automóvil estacionaba frente a su casa. Se acerco a la ventana para comprobar que se trataba de Darién, quien le había pedido a Ryo para llevarlo con su tío Masaki a pasar el día con él. Serena acepto agradecida ya que con los últimos detalles de la boda ese mismo día no podía dedicarle el tiempo y atenciones que necesitaba su pequeño.

Miro su reloj de pulsera. Llegaba media hora tarde, algo atípico en el empresario quien era muy puntal dado los importantes compromisos que tenía.

La rubia abrió la puerta y lo saludo con un gesto de mano, aun cuando estuvo frente suyo el se inclino para depositar un beso a escasos milímetros de la comisura de sus labios. Siempre hacia eso, pero Serena no se podía quejar ya que el pelinegro se hacia el desentendido.

- Perdón por la tardanza- le dijo serio, algo raro en él cuando se trataba de ella. Con su sutil movimiento, toco el punte de su nariz- Tuve que hacer unas cosas antes.

- ¿Esta todo bien?- consulto preocupada- Si te resulta complicado cuidar de Ryo, dímelo. 

- No es eso- le aseguro apreciando la preocupación de sus ojos aguamarina- Jamás estaría lo suficientemente ocupado como para perderme un día con el pequeño. Simplemente me ha dejado triste la partida de Esmeralda.

- ¿Esmeralda se fue?- su incredulidad se manifestó en su rostro- ¿A dónde se ha ido? 

¿Cómo era posible que Esmeralda se fuera cuando su mejor amigo estaba por casarse en solo unos días? ¿Por qué Diamante no le había dicho nada al respecto? Había notado a la joven modelo distanciada y bastante deprimida las ultimas veces que ha había visto pero nunca se imagino que partiera sin avisarle que no podría ayudarla con los últimos detalles.

Observo a Darién quien permanecía callado mirando un punto perdido en la pared. El había dicho que se encontraba triste porque Esmeralda había partido y al parecer, definitivamente. ¿Estaba triste porque no podrían terminar su historia?

- A Francia- respondió simplemente.

- Comprendo- suspiro tratando de controlar la molestia que recorría sus venas, en un torrente desbocado y sin razón aparente- Pero no debes sentirte triste. Tiene la suficiente libertad económica como para ir con ella a vivir allí.

- ¿Por qué querría yo irme a Francia?- su rostro mostraba su confusión- Aquí están las cosas que realmente quiero, aunque una de ellas este apunto de casarse con otro hombre.

Aquella afirmación la dejo verdaderamente sorprendida. Si lo que decía era verdad, no sentía nada por Esmeralda. Darién no daba demasiadas vueltas para obtener lo que deseaba y eso lo sabía de muy buena fuente.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas triste?- no pudo contener la pregunta.

- Porque la quiero como la amiga que es, y me he percatado que se ha ido huyendo de algo- su seriedad le contagio de la preocupación del pelinegro- Estaba sufriendo y sus ojos mostraban que sus esperanzas están mas que muertas.

El silencio lleno el ambiente. Serena medito lo último y comprendió que estaba de acuerdo con Darién. Esmeralda estaba mal desde hacia semanas y quizás, se había ido en un intento de desintoxicarse de lo que le estaba haciendo mal. No la culpaba por su partida tan abrupta, pero sembraba sus incógnitas. Diamante debería haberle mencionado algo.

- Aguarda unos segundos, voy por Ryo- dijo finalmente con un suspiro- Estoy retrazada a la prueba del vestido.

Resignado, Darién asintió mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

* * *

Frente a su notebook, se encontraba en una mesa del jardín de _Aurum_ terminando algunos balances administrativos del lugar. Iban realmente bien y si continuaban a ese ritmo, conseguiría en tres meses mas cancelar el préstamo en el banco.

Una de las nuevas meseras se acercó hacia el para entregarle el teléfono diciendo que era uno de sus inversores. Dejando de lado lo que hacía, asintió.

- Buenos días, señor Nakata- lo saludo Diamante con mucha educación.

- No me sorprende la manera elegante con la que saludas- respondió la voz ronca del otro lado de la línea- Siempre te destacaste en el tema de la cortesía, eso es bueno para los negocios.

- ¿Qué quieres Chiba?- consulto sin poder ocultar mucho el desencanto de oír a su ex amigo- No tengo demasiado tiempo para tus interrupciones. 

Darién dejo escapar un sonido que delataba que contenía una risa de superioridad. Su comentario no le molesto en absoluto, ya que sería realmente breve.

- Llamaba para felicitarte- le comentó de manera casual.

- ¿Por la boda?- consultó relajado- Gracias, pero no era…

- No, amigo. Por romper nuevamente el corazón de Esmeralda- su voz denoto la rabia y el resentimiento que contenía en su interior.

El cuerpo de Diamante se tensó al oír aquellas palabras. ¿A que se refería Darién con eso? ¿Cómo sabía que las cosas con Esmeralda habían resurgido?

- ¿A que te refieres?- su molestia salió sin poder ser contenida, mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente. Nervioso.

- ¿Qué? ¿No comprendes?- ironizo- ¡Oh! Déjame que te lo pase en limpio. Esta mañana, Esmeralda abandono el país. Y por lo que entendí, para no volver.

- ¿Cómo que se fue?- bramo mientras una terrible agonía lo recorría por el cuerpo.

- Como lo oyes- su voz se tranquilizo un poco- Al parecer ser, no pudo soportar que nuevamente no tuvieras el coraje para arriesgarte por ella. 

Las palabras no salían de su garganta. Esmeralda se había ido y el era el culpable. Su miedo a lastimar a Serena lo acobardo día a día, por lo que la boda siguió adelante. Por otro lado, el trabajo había absorbido la otra parte de su tiempo, más el temer enfrentar a Esmeralda y explicarle que no sabía como terminar su relación con la rubia… todo eso había causado que la mujer que más amaba nuevamente abandonara su vida.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

- No hacía falta que me lo dijese- le aseguro- Solo la he visto así de mal una vez, y era por tu culpa. Supongo que la frustración y la culpabilidad son cosas a las que Esmeralda no supo aguantar.

- ¿A dónde se fue?- interrogo ansioso.

- ¿Qué harás?- consulto serio- ¿Aclararas primero a Serena que amas a otra persona y suspenderás la boda? Porque de lo contrario no diré una palabra. Y no lo hago por mí, podría seguir intentando recuperar a Serena de otra forma, sino por Esme.

* * *

Sonriente, Serena cerró el libro de las reservas y observo como Petzite esperaba sentada en una de las mesas a que Zafiro terminara con el libro de cuentas y la caja registradora, leyendo una revista de prensa rosa. Sin apuros, ya que Ryo se encontraba con su padre, se acerco hacía ella.

- ¿Has encontrado algo interesante, Pet?- consulto sonriente.

Varias veces Diamante la había llevado a cenar a casa se Zafiro, por lo que ambas mujeres se conocían y entablaron amistad.

- Para nada- sonrió devolviendo la atención a la revista- La compre solamente por el especial de bodas que traía. Lo demás realmente no importa.

Serena rió ante la afirmación de Petzite sobre el motivo de la compra de esa revista. Sabía que eso era producto de Rei, quien detestaba la prensa rosa. Sin embargo, sabía que la causa de esta repulsión se debía al constante acoso de los fotógrafos a Nicholas y sus múltiples novias. Rei padecía al igual que la rubia de un amor hacia mujeriegos innatos.

- No te preocupes- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa- Solamente escóndela ya porque ya es hora de la partida de Rei.

- Tienes razón- asintió Pet ocultándola- Además, no querrá ver la primera plana. 

La rubia observo la portada para encontrar a Nicholas caminando con una rubia actriz de la mano, en una costosa boutique. Reafirmo la opción de esconder la revista con un movimiento de su rostro. La joven ejecutiva guardo en su cartera el suplemento y continuaron hablando de manera trivial.

- ¿Cuándo será el día que Zafiro decida formalizar?- suspiro Serena.

- No hay caso- señalo encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque cumpliremos siete años de noviazgo, sigue disgustado con la idea del matrimonio. No puedo culparlo, la separación de sus padres fue muy tortuosa para él.

- Comprendo.

Con un fuerte sonido, Rei salió de la cocina a paso veloz mientras Nicholas abría nuevamente la puerta sobándose la cara a causa del golpe de la puerta recibido por gracia de la pelinegra. Sin perder tiempo, continuó con la persecución mientras continuaba pidiéndole que salieran a tomar algún trago, aunque fuese en son de amigos. Furiosa, la pelinegra se negaba mientras salía del local. Serena agradeció que a esa hora, ya no hubiese clientes. Pocos minutos después de que ambos jóvenes se fueran a continuar su pelea afuera, Diamante entro al restaurante. Su rostro perfecto se notaba cansado y acongojado.

Disculpándose, Serena se aproximó rápidamente y lo saludo con un tierno beso. Diamante respondió con una sonrisa tierna y le pidió que fueran a un lugar apartado ya que quería hablar con ella. Serena asintió, busco sus pertenencias, se despidió de Pet y se fue en silenció junto al rubio.

Una vez dentro del automóvil de él, Serena se percató de lo tenso que se encontraban los hombros de Ante. Su mirada no se despegaba del frente aunque el automóvil estuviese estacionado y sus manos apretaban en puño el volante.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Ante?- pregunto suavemente.

- Serena, no se cómo decirte esto…- empezó a decir aun sin mirarla- lo único que espero, es que no me odies pero no puedo casarme contigo.

Aquello la sorprendió completamente. Si alguna vez imagino que el compromiso terminara, siempre pensó que sería por cuestión de su debilidad y no por parte de Diamante quien desde un principio había apostado abiertamente a la relación. Permaneció en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo.

- Se que falta realmente muy poco, pero no puedo hacerlo- continuo, volteando esta vez a enfrentarla- No puedo dejar que sigamos mintiéndonos más las cosas. Tú amas a Darién y jamás lograras quererme de esa manera.

Súbitamente Serena perdió el aire. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Diamante. Aun cuando sabía que no lo amaba y aunque lo había traicionado, no dudo en elegirlo en lugar de Darién.

- Y yo no podré amarte, porque me he dado cuenta que sigo amando a otra persona- finalizo en tanto estudiaba la reacción de sus ojos aguamarinas.

Aquello boqueo súbitamente el bombardeo de culpabilidad desde su corazón hasta su mente. Lentamente su cerebro retomo la marcha hasta llegarlo a un lugar. _Esmeralda_.

- ¿Esmeralda?- consulto sutilmente.

Aquello pareció paralizar ahora a Diamante. El rubio no comprendía como Serena había logrado deducir tan velozmente de quien se trataba.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Hoy me enteré que partió rumbo a Francia. Me pareció extraño, aunque hacia semanas la notaba mal- le explico más tranquila - No estoy molesta contigo, Ante. Tienes razón, no debemos mentirnos y aunque te quiero muchísimo y agradezco el tiempo que pasamos juntos, jamás hubiésemos podido darnos el uno al otro lo que necesitábamos.

- Me alegra saber que piensas así- suspiro profundamente- Esmeralda se fue por culpa de mi miedo. Miedo a decirte la verdad, a lastimarte, etc. Te aprecio demasiado como para hacerte sufrir. Pero sin darme cuenta, la hice sufrir a ella.

Sonriendo, Serena se aproximo para abrazar a Diamante. Cerca de su oído le aseguro que ella estaría bien pero que debía recuperar a la joven modelo y luchar por ella.

- Tienes todo mi apoyo- le aseguro.

- Por favor, cuídate mucho- le pidió Ante cuando se separaron- Y espero no recibir quejas de Zafiro cuando regrese a Japón.

- Por supuesto que no, jefe- se burlo mientras sacaba la lengua.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

**Holis!**

**Perdón por la tardanza! He tenido un grave problema con mi computadora y recién esta mañana lograron solucionar el problema y rescatar mis archivos (entre ellos esta historia). Termine hace unos minutos el capitulo, por lo cual pido disculpas si hay errores, pero no quise hacerles esperar más.**

**Gracias como siempre a todos, pero especialmente a las personas que se toman el trabajo de dejarme sus reviews y que afortunadamente cada vez son más:**

**_Maleja, Pupis81, SEREDAR, Luz K, stephy17, Isis Janet, Natustar, Shiru Chiba, SAILOR NEMESIS, TrisChiba, monapecosa, Angel Negro 29, adoore, CONEJA, Una Lectora, SalyLuna, Sailor Moon The Best, beabi, Lilu the little witch., Malua, alirt_.**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo. Seguramente estare publicando el proximo capitulo a partir del 15 de diciembre ya que me encuentro en medio de mis examines finales, disculpen las molestias.**

**Besos y Cuidense!**

**Miko Fleur**


	10. X

**Capitulo X**

- Sin más palabras, los declaro marido y mujer- anunció amablemente el anciano sacerdote con voz firme- Puede besar a la novia.

El pelinegro miro sonriente a la novia y le quito el velo que impedía reclamar sus dulces labios. Todos miraban expectantes al momento justo, mientras para el novio todo pasaba casi en cámara lenta. El amor de su vida le sonría colmada de felicidad que inundaba sus hermosos ojos, que siempre fuero su perdición. Una vez que sus labios se unieron, la multitud festejo con aplausos y silbidos de emoción.

- ¡Dios! Estoy tan emocionada- sentenció Serena mirando a la pareja de recién casados mientras en sus brazos sostenía a Ryo- En un punto pensé que este momento jamás llegaría.

- Dímelo a mi- le sonrió Kalaberite- Aun no puedo creer que el idiota de Zafiro le haya pedido matrimonio de una buena vez a mi hermana.

Aplaudiendo al lado de la rubia se encontraba Darién quien reía por lo feliz que era aplaudiendo Kyo, sin comprender exactamente lo que hacía. El pequeño estaba a solo días de cumplir un año y se encontraba hermoso y sumamente saludable. Cuando Serena se quiso acercar a saludar a los novios, le pidió al pelinegro que se hiciera cargo por unos instantes.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado, otras no tanto. Las personas se asombraron mucho ante el anuncio de que se suspendía la boda pero Serena se encargo de explicar todo de manera que no quedaron rencores hacia ninguno de los lados. Sus mejores amigas la apoyaron aun cuando sus vidas se encontraban inestables: Rei intentaba sacar de su vida al mujeriego de Nicholas aun cuando su corazón le suplicara lo contrario; Mina termino su relación con Andrew en buenos términos ya que comprendieron que entre ellos solo había cariño y no amor, por lo que la joven fue la que mas rápidamente comprendía a Serena; y Michiru seguía esperando que su amado cliente diera el paso para iniciar una relación, pero aun no conseguía resultados.

En tanto, al encontrarse soltera nuevamente, Darién se había mostrado más insistente en monopolizar su tiempo con la excusa de compartir momentos en familia por el bienestar de su pequeño hijo.

En el otro lado del pasillo nupcial por el que caminaban los novios, Diamante se encontraba sonriente e impecablemente guapo con su traje perfecto y frente a él pero sin tener ningún tipo de contacto físico, se encontraba Esmeralda con un vestido gris que cortaba el aliento a más de un invitado. La joven modelo miro sonriente por sobre su hombro, tratando de reflejar la ternura que sentía a través de sus ojos, a lo que el rubio le contesto con una media sonrisa.

_**Dos meses atrás**_

_Luego de un interminable vuelo, el joven empresario avanzo veloz con su ligero equipaje por el aeropuerto __Charles De Gaulle__. Se dirigió directamente hacia donde una fila de taxis aguardaban a los recién llegados a la ciudad del amor y se subió al primero que encontró. Le indico en un perfecto francés, aunque un poco ansioso, la dirección que Darién le había dictado por teléfono. El trayecto le resulto ciertamente eterno, pero una vez que se encontró en la puerta del lugar indicado sintió como la adrenalina corría por sus venas como un río desbordado después de la tormenta._

_- __Comment puis-je vous aider, monsieur?__- consulto el portero del hermoso edificio situado en la Avenue de la Bourdonnais._

_Diamante le explico que deseaba ver a Esmeralda y se encontraba de parte de Darién Chiba para darle una sorpresa. Al oír el nombre de Darién, el robusto hombre de tez negra le sonrió permitiéndole el paso._

_- __Je vous remercie beaucoup__- le dijo Diamante mientras entraba al hall y se dirigía a los ascensores._

_Una vez frente a la puerta correcta, Diamante llamo impaciente tocando el timbre a su derecha._

_- __S'il vous plaît attendre__- se escucho su voz desde el otro lado._

_Esmeralda abrió la puerta extrañada de que el portero no haya avisado que alguien la visitaba. Seguramente sería algún encargado del edificio para informarle algo. Pero al abrir y descubrir al rubio aguardando del otro lado, dejo caer la agenda que tenía abierta en sus manos, donde se encontraba organizando los próximos trabajos que haría en la capital de la moda. Estaba vestida simplemente con una remera simple, un short de jeans, el cabello suelto y algo revuelto. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas muy lindas para leer._

_- __Diamante__- escapo en un susurro, aun con los ojos muy abiertos delatando su sorpresa- __¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Pero no obtuvo respuesta. En su lugar, Diamante acorto la distancia que los separaban de un solo movimiento mientras encerraba entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de la joven. La beso de una manera apasionante, en tanto cerraba la puerta tras de él con el pie. Esmeralda permaneció inmóvil y sorprendida, pero correspondiendo al beso con la misma fluidez que el tenia. Una vez el rubio estuvo seguro que la joven no intentaría apartarse del beso, encerró con sus brazos su cintura en un instinto posesivo que le demandaba sentirla contra su cuerpo._

_- __Perdóname__- le suplico agitado apoyando su frente contra la de ella- __He sido un imbécil, otra vez. Te hice sufrir aun más que la última vez, cuando te apartándote de mi lado__._

_- __No te odio por haberla elegido a ella, Ante__- le revelo soltando un suspiro con los ojos cerrados- __Serena es una excelente mujer y perfecta en todos los aspectos, te mereces alguien como ella._

_La joven intento separarse de él colocando sus brazos contra sus fuertes pectorales, pero su mejor amigo no cedía en lo más mínimo. Miraba sin comprender completamente lo que Esmeralda le decía. _

_- __Solamente no juegues conmigo__- le suplico rindiéndose ante el hecho que el hombre no deseaba soltarla y cada una de sus células empezaba a reacción a causa del rose de sus pieles- __Haz sido el hombre más importante con quien compartí una hermosa noche de pasión y cariño. Nos quedemos simplemente con el recuerdo de esa única vez._

_Una de las manos que la sostenía por la espalda se dirigió a su rostro para tomarla desde el mentón y obligarle a que mantuviera la mirada en sus ojos y apreciara la sinceridad que vibraba en ellos._

_- __No elegí a Serena, Esme__- le revelo serio- __He cancelado la boda. Si he tardado en hacerlo, solo fue por miedo a lastimarla… pero no me di cuenta que, de esa manera te lastimaba a ti. Vine hasta aquí a buscarte. Solamente quiero estar contigo._

_Nuevamente, el rostro de la modelo revelo el asombro que sentía hacia sus palabras. Su cuerpo perdió la rigidez que lo dominaba y permitió que el rubio la apretara aun más a él. Al verlo nuevamente Esmeralda pensó un millón de posibilidades de porque había ido a buscarla, sin embargo ninguna de todas ellas habían sido ni buenas y ni alentadoras. Y ahora que él le explicaba que todo había sido una confusión, que él deseaba estar solamente con ella, su corazón se agitaba el doble de lo que ya se encontraba._

_- __Yo pensé que ya habías tomado una decisión__- respondió la modelo- __Que habías elegido a Serena._

_- __Ella no me ama__- le informo suavemente- __Solo siente un gran cariño y gratitud. Me di cuenta cuando hablamos por última vez. Sé que aun ama a Darién._

_- __¿Darién?__- consulto sorprendida ante aquella información que le era desconocida._

_- __El bebe de Serena es hijo de Chiba__- le explico mientras le quitaba las gafas de sus hermosos ojos y le regalaba una sonrisa- __Te amo, Esmeralda. Quiero estar a tu lado y apostar contigo algo serio y estable._

_- __¿Aun cuando somos tan diferentes?_

_- __Creo que es eso lo que más me atrae de ti__- sentencio volviendo a reclamar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Frenético y sin razonar nada (algo atípico de él) la tomo en brazos y mientras se besaban busco el camino al cuarto principal._

.

De aquella manera, luego de una semana de idílica reclusión en aquel departamento en Paris, Diamante y Esmeralda habían aclarado y afianzado su amor el uno por el otro. Aun así, por respeto a Serena y las apariencias, decidieron no formalizar nada por un tiempo. Simplemente se verían en clandestino y disfrutarían solamente en privado de su amor secreto.

Aun así, tanto Serena como Darién conocían de esta información directamente de los implicados. Serena por Diamante y Darién por Esmeralda.

Todos los presentes acompañaron a los novios al otro lado del jardín donde aguardaba la recepción. Darién camino directamente con Ryo en los brazos hacia la mesa que compartiría con la rubia y otras personas.

- Que bueno que Zafiro haya decidido de una buena vez casarse- dijo una voz detrás de las dos jóvenes que conversaban.

Kalaberite inmediatamente al ver a Diamante, comprendió que quería hablar con Serena por lo que se excusó ágilmente y se marcho dejándolos. Las personas ya se habían alejado, dejándolos algo apartados del resto.

- Por lo menos, todo lo que organizaste para nuestra cancelada boda no fue en vano- sonrió la rubia- Además el día se encuentra hermoso.

- Aun no puedo creer que mi primo haya aceptado todo- le aseguro- Solo tuyo que hacer unas llamadas y postergar solo dos meses más los encargos que hicimos.

- Fue un lindo detalle de Esmeralda regalarle el vestido- le aseguro con todo burlón hacia el rubio- Un vestido de Unazuki Furuhata, sumamente costoso.

- Ambas fueron compañeras de instituto los últimos años- le comento.

- Me alegra que estén muy bien juntos, Ante- le aseguro la rubia tomando una de sus grandes manos y apretándola cariñosamente- En ambos se nota a leguas lo feliz que son.

- Serena, eres una en un millón- le aseguro devolviéndole el ligero apretón.

.

Ryo rió animadamente cuando Esmeralda le devolvió la cuchara que había tirado al suelo mientras jugaba. Darién sonrió al oír la dulce risa del bebe.

- Aun no puedo cree que seas padre- le confesó sin apartar la mirada del niño- Es tan parecido a ti. Sin dudas tienes genes fuertes, Chiba.

- Algo parecido dijo mi tío la primera vez que lo vió, cuando tenía solo siete meses- le aseguro con orgullo.

- ¿Cuándo cumplirá el año?- le interrogo.

- Solo falta una semana.

Esmeralda soltó una pequeña exclamación de ternura y le solicito que fuese invitada ya que no deseaba perderse tal celebración por nada del mundo. Darién soltó una carcajada ante tal petición, pero no le extraño en absoluto. Sabía que la modelo no era para nada ajena a los anhelos de maternidad.

- ¿Te permitirá tu "novio" asistir?- consulto suspicaz- Aun estoy sorprendido de que no haya aparecido exigiéndome que me alejara, como mínima, veinte metros de tu presencia.

- Quiero que se reconcilien- le informo con los brazos en jarra.

- Lo veo muy difícil princesa- se rió mientras hacia un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Ya verás que lo conseguiré- aseguro desafiante- Tengo mis medios para ablandar a las dos partes.

- Te brindare el beneficio de la duda, solo porque sé que eres aun más obstinada que yo.

- Sabia reflexión.

Ambos rieron nuevamente y por fin descubrieron donde se encontraba la secreta pareja de la rubia. Darién no se inmuto al verlo junto a Serena, ya que tenía muy en claro que nada había quedado entre ambos. Diamante amaba a Esmeralda como siempre, pero ahora con más intensidad y eso se reflejaba en su comportamiento cuando estaban uno cerca del otro. No en vano los tres fueron sus mejores amigos en alguna época. Aun mantenía una estrecha relación con la joven pero el rubio guardaba sus rencores y el pelinegro se enfurecía al recordar que por varios meses Serena estuvo los brazos de Diamante.

La rubia llegó junto a Darién y estiro sus brazos para que le entregara a su pequeño. Una vez en brazos, Diamante acaricio su brillante cabellera negra mientras Ryo sonreía.

* * *

La boda aun no había terminado, pero ambos decidieron retirarse ya que Ryo se encontraba muy cansado y no podía dormir con el sonido de la fiesta. Su Porsche había quedado en el garaje de su casa, ya que en el no se podía poner la sillita de seguridad de Ryo, por lo que tuvieron que ir en el auto que hacia unos días le había regalado a Serena, una cómoda y espaciosa BMW X5.

.

_-__ No, no y no__- protesto la rubia al ver el flamante coche estacionado al frente de su casa, recién salido de la concesionaria- __No voy a aceptarlo__._

_- __Oh, claro que lo harás__- le dijo sonriendo cuando estuvieron frente a frente en la vereda-__ Este automóvil lo compre para comodidad tuya y de Ryo, especialmente de este ultimo. Quiero que tengas un vehiculo de calidad por cualquier situación de emergencia o simplemente para cuando vayas a supermercado puedas cargar todo cómodamente__. _

_- __Me las he arreglado muy bien antes__- decreto cruzando los brazos._

_- ¿Prefieres esto o el chofer veinticuatro horas en la puerta de tu casa?__- consulto con poca paciencia ante lo reacia que era Serena con los regalos- __Pensé que preferirías esto antes que tener un chofer._

_- __Te odio__- decreto cruzándose de brazos._

_- __No creo que me odies de verdad__- le aseguro cortando el espacio entre ambos y depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, como el rose de una tierna mariposa. _

_Serena le quito las llaves que aun sostenía en lo alto y se dirigió al coche como excusa para alejarse lo más posible. Aquel delicado beso, aunque dulce, había sido como un terremoto para su cuerpo._

.

Estación el gran automóvil negro frente a la casa de Serena. Observo a su acompañante dormida cómodamente en el asiento de al lado. Su rostro reflejaba lo tranquila que se encontraba en su lugar, donde ningún pensamiento malo la perturbara. Siempre le había fascinado ver a Serena dormida, no sabía exactamente porque pero de alguna manera le hacía feliz. Miro en la parte de atrás a Ryo en el mismo estado de ensoñación que su madre. Sin dudas, su hijo había heredado esa belleza morfetica de su madre.

- Serena- la llamo delicadamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla rítmicamente- Ya hemos llegado.

Mientras la rubia procesaba lo dicho, Darién bajo de vehiculo para sacar al pequeño y abrir la puerta de acompañante. Serena lo observo aun somnolienta y camino a su lado hacía la puerta. Busco las llaves de la casa en su bolso en forma de sobre lentamente, para luego abrir.

Una vez dentro, el pelinegro prendió la luz de una pequeña lámpara para no tropezar con nada y llevo a Ryo a su habitación seguido la joven por detrás. Acomodó a su hijo delicadamente dentro de la espaciosa cuna, sin intenciones de cambiarle de ropa por miedo a arruinar su sueño. Sonrió ante la paz que le transmitía aquella imagen, la inocencia de su pequeño.

Suspirando, dio media vuelta para encontrar a Serena apoyada contra la pared siendo vencida por el cansancio. Se acerco y sin pensarlo la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. En vez de rechazarlo, se acurruco aun mas demandando el acogedor calor que emanaba su el cuerpo masculino.

La recostó delicadamente mientras ella emitía una protesta por apartarla de su calor, para luego quitarle los zapatos y el delicado vestido. Sin distraerse, fue en búsqueda de uno de sus camisones en uno de los cajones de su amplio ropero. Serena estaba tan cansada que se dejaba manipular como si fuese una inerte muñeca de trapo. Cuando estuvo lista, corrió las sabanas y la colocó dentro de su cómodo lecho.

Suspiro nuevamente. Dado que la rubia se encontraba demasiado cansada como para despertar por el llamado nocturno de su pequeño hijo, Darién decido quedarse a dormir por esa noche. Se quito los elegantes zapatos negros, junto con la camisa blanca y la corbata verde lima. Sin prólogos se interno también en el lecho, atrayendo a la joven a un calido abrazo, que fue respondido inmediatamente con un suspiro felicidad de Serena, mientras se acurrucaba gustosa en su amplio pecho. Inspiro agradecido el hechizante aroma de su cabello rubio y acarició su espalda sobre la delicada seda que la cubría.

.

Inspiro profundamente y sintió el agradable aroma de su cuerpo mezclado con madera y menta. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse resguardada en el amplio pecho del pelinegro, quien aun dormía profundamente. Suspirando acarició lentamente su pecho sintiendo como las yemas de sus dedos se estremecían ante aquel tacto. Aun contra su voluntad, aquella mente fría que le advertía constantemente, no podía resistir el impulso de sentirlo cerca, tocarlo, apreciar su calor.

- ¿Dormiste bien?- consulto con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Escuchar su voz tan repentinamente le había asustado haciéndola templar levemente entre sus fuertes brazos. Se rió un poco ante aquella reacción y la observo con sus profundos ojos zafiros, en tanto ella fruncía el ceño. Su mano que antes le había acariciado, le propino un golpe que lo dejó sin aliento por unos segundos pero aun la apretaba entre los brazos, sin permitirle escapar.

- Suéltame- le ordenó como una niña molesta.

- Ya quédate quieta- le ordeno aun riéndose- Te mueves como una pequeña serpiente.

Rendida al descubrir que no la soltaría, dejo de moverse por fin. Darién sonrió aun mas en señal de victoria y sin previo aviso, descendió hasta sus labios para depositar un dulce beso. Al sentir sus labios, se sorprendió pero se dejo llevar por la adictiva sensación. Cada vez le constaba más resistirse a sus caricias y besos. Debía admitir también que el pelinegro había cambiado mucho desde que se entero de su paternidad. Siempre estaba a disposición de ella y del niño, aun cuando esto significaba restar considerablemente horas de trabajo y delegar responsabilidades en otros con tal de participar en cada una de las actividades del pequeño.

- Buenos días- le saludo a unos centímetros de sus carnosos labios- Se que dormiste bien, ya que ni te percataste de las dos veces que Ryo lloró por su biberón.

- Lo lamento- le respondió avergonzada. Por lo general ella siempre se despertaba ante el llamado inconfundible de su pequeño.

- No te preocupes- le aseguro acariciando su mejilla- Sabia que estabas demasiado cansada para escucharlo cuando llegamos anoche, por ello me quede. 

Un sabor agridulce sintió que la recorría. Dulce, por el compromiso que Darién asumía sin queja, anteponiendo siempre el bienestar de su hijo. Amargo, porque no se había quedado por ella. Aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido por un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral gracias a las suaves caricias en la zona de su baja cintura. El pelinegro volvió a besarla con demanda robándole el aliento, mientras Serena respondía contrariadamente gustosa la caricia. No quería, pero su cuerpo obraba sin su autorización llenándola de un exquisito torrente de excitación. Se sentía sofocada, nuevamente estaba cayendo en las redes de las cuales se había liberado una vez pero no estaba segura ser lo tan fuerte para salir de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vestimos los tres y tomamos el desayuno en algún bar?- consulto mientras deslizaba sus besos a su mejilla, muy cerca de su oído- Recuerda que hoy tenemos cita con mis abogados por el cambio de apellido de Ryo.

Por supuesto no lo había olvidado. Sabía que para Darién era importante resolver ese asunto antes del primer cumpleaños del niño, y estaba en todo su derecho de quererlo. Serena había aceptado hacía un mes, por lo que el empresario había puesto a todo su buffet de abogados en funcionamiento en el asunto para que demorase lo menos posible. Aquel era el gran día acordado.

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo hoy?- consulto Serena mientras el la encerraba entre sus cuerpo y la cama.

- Por supuesto- sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura para luego besarla de nuevo.

No estaba acostumbrada a esa sonrisa, era simplemente devastadora y la dejaba vulnerable, desprotegida.

.

Darién sonrió completamente feliz. _R__yo Chiba Tsukino_. Su hijo por fin era un Chiba legalmente, lo que lo llenaba de orgullo. Lo único que le faltaba para que todo fuese perfecto era que Serena lo aceptara y quisiera estar a su lado. Formar una verdadera familia, si ella lo deseaba.

Pero la joven se mostraba abstraída de aquel momento. Ausente, como si en su mente algo se estuviese debatiendo… algo de vida o muerte. Y aquello lo frustraba de cierta manera, ya que no sabía como actuar frente a eso. La conocía desde hacia tiempo, conocía sus gustos y disgustos. Su perfecta y simple alma bondadosa, su carácter que había mutado con los años, de dulce y maleable a duro y rebelde. En pocas palabras, sabía todo lo superficial de su persona pero no lo que realmente quería conocer. ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por él? ¿Había alguna esperanza?

Sin embargo, estas incógnitas llevaban a senderos aun más escabrosos. ¿Qué sentía el por ella? ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón blindado?

Suspiro resignado. Sabía que Serena era una excelente mujer pero no podía extirpar tu pasado, lo que le impedía ser completamente sincero tanto con ella como consigo mismo.

La rubia observo a Darién recibir los últimos papeles, pero estos no tenían que ver con el cambio de apellido de su pequeño.

- Serena, quería hablarte de algo mas- dijo el pelinegro mientras los abogados abandonaban el salón de juntas discretamente.

Tomo la carpeta que le alcanzaba y leyó el titulo sorprendida. _Pensión alimenticia_. Lo miro extrañada ante aquel documento donde decía que por mes ella recibiría una suma exagerada de dinero para el bienestar de Ryo.

- No necesito esto- respondió molesta- Ryo esta perfectamente bien alimentado y mantenido con mi dinero. No necesito esto.

- Serena, por favor- suprimió el espacio entre los dos- Esto no se trata de si Ryo esta bien o mal con lo que tu le brindas. Eres una excelente madre. Solamente quiero aportar también en su mantenimiento.

- No somos una carga- espetó frunciendo el ceño.

- Por supuesto que no lo son- exclamo indignado mientras la tomaba de los brazos delicadamente- Quiero que dispongas de este dinero, como la mínima parte de mi aporte. Ese pequeño es lo único realmente mió que tengo y no quiero que le falta nada, en ningún momento y en ningún lugar.

Aun sin dar brazo a torcer, Serena le dio la espalda con intención de irse del lugar. No quería recibir dinero de él. No quería tuviese poder sobre sus decisiones nuevamente. Pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, nuevamente la detuvo tomándola de una de sus muñecas.

- Serena, no me impidas ser un buen padre- le solicito un poco molesto- Esto no se trata de nosotros, sino de Ryo. Lo más importante ya lo tiene todo: Amor, Salud, Buenos padres… solamente quiero darle parte de lo que me pertenece, de lo que es suyo por el simple hecho de llevar mi sangre.

Suspiro molesta sintiendo su respiración cerca de su cuello. El pelinegro tenía razón. Como padre, tenia derecho a querer darle a su hijo lo mejor de lo que tenía. Aunque le molestarse recibir aquel dinero, este le pertenecía a su hijo y usarlo en él seria lo más sensato.

- Lo pensaré- decreto orgullosa. No deseaba concederle tanto en un solo día- Debo irme.

- Espera- le solicito- Mi tío deseaba ver hoy a Ryo, ya que lo extraña mucho. Se ha encariñado de una manera sorprendente, ya que dice que es como volver al pasado cuando yo era aun un bebé.

- De acuerdo- acepto mirándolo por primera vez- Pero tráelo antes de cenar.

El empresario asintió al pedido y contra su voluntad soltó su muñeca, permitiéndole retirarse del lugar llevándose la carpeta de la pensión para leerla con detenimiento.

Frustrada, abandonó el edificio rápidamente. Necesitaba escapar de aquel lugar, para tomarse su tiempo y pensar al respecto. Sin duda alguna, podría mostrarle el documento al día siguiente en el trabajo a Diamante para que le aconsejara sobre aquel asunto.

En la vereda, estaba estacionado el automóvil en que habían venido. Darién tenia las llaves del vehiculo, pensó sintiéndose afortunada ya que no tenia deseos de conducirlo. Demasiado "_Darién Chiba_" por un día. Sonriendo, se dirigió caminando hacia la parada del autobús para regresar a su hogar.

Luego de esperar algunos minutos, el gran vehiculo llego al lugar. Subió, pagó y se sentó en uno de los asientos libres, del lado de la ventanilla para distraerse observando el paisaje. El motor arranco nuevamente. Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente y reflexionando como se comportaría Darién de ahora en más al tener el titulo legal de padre de su pequeño. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que su mundo cambiaria de manera demasiado brusca.

* * *

Sentado en un sillón, observaba a su tío jugar con su hijo. Sonrió ante tal escena, sin duda alguna Masaki tenia un autentico don con los niños. Y aunque le encantaba lo que veía y disfrutaba de aquellos momentos, no podía dejar de pensar en la madre del pequeño. Debía encontrar la manera en que Serena confiara en sus buenas intenciones y tratar de alejar los fantasmas creados en la época en que estuvieron juntos.

Miro su costoso reloj de pulsera. Pronto sería la hora de llevar al niño a su hogar y tendría otra oportunidad de tranquilizar a la rubia. Sin mencionar que le recriminaría que no le hubiese pedido los llaves del vehicula para volver.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Lo extrajo de su bolsillo y observo en la pantalla, no conocía el número que le estaba llamando pero decidió atender igual.

- ¿Hola? ¿Señor Chiba?- consulto la voz de una mujer.

- Si ¿Quién habla?

- Usted no me conoce en persona. Mi nombre es Molly Tsukino- le explico. Su voz se sentía algo agitada.

- Se quien es- le aseguro sonriente- Usted es la tía de Serena. ¿A que debo su llamada?

- Serena ha sufrido un terrible accidente.

* * *

**Holis!**

**Lamento sinceramente la tardanza. He tenido demasiado problemas para serles sinrera.**

**Primero, se me rompió la computadora por lo cual no podía entrar terminar de escribir este capitulo**

**Y Segundo, he tenido algunos (varios para ser sincera) problemas de salud a causa del estres y mi ritmo de vida.**

**No quiero excusarme mas, y espero que disfruten el capitulo y sepan disculpar si hay algun error, ya que lo he subido en cuanto lo he terminado.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan siempre reviews, que son el alimento de mi inspiración.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	11. XI

**Capitulo XI**

- ¿¡QUE!- exclamo parándose bruscamente.

- A tenido un accidente mientras regresaba a su hogar- afirmo con voz algo quebrada- El autobús en el que iba colisionó con otro vehiculo. No sabía como comunicarme con usted. Hace cinco horas desde el accidente, pero no sabía su número, hasta que lo encontré en una agenda de mi pequeña.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- La están operando. Se le han incrustado varios pedazos de vidrio en el cuerpo, el más grande en una de las piernas. Además recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza- sollozo.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- En el hospital St. Lucas- respondió tratando de tranquilizarse- ¿Usted esta con Ryo, verdad? Por más que pregunto, los paramédicos dicen que no había ningún niño pequeño.

- Si, esta conmigo- le aseguro- En diez minutos estaré allí.

No espero respuesta y cerro la llamada. Estaba demasiado nervioso para ser cortes y caballero, luego se disculparía. Le explico rápidamente a su tío que era lo que había ocurrido y que por favor cuidara a Ryo mientras el iba al hospital. No deseaba llevar al niño a aquel lugar, no era un buen lugar para el.

Sin importarle nada, condujo de la manera mas imprudente que conocía. No le importaba nada, Serena estaba mal y el necesitaba verla, saber que estaba viva y que no se iría. Se sentía abrumado. Nuevamente un accidente automovilístico le quitaba la estabilidad de su vida tanto psíquica como sentimental.

Una vez en el hospital, ingreso veloz hacía la recepción y pregunto. Luego de unos eternos segundos, la recepcionista le explico que Serena ya había salido de su operación y que estaba en cuidados intensivos.

Camino nervioso hacía el lugar indicado hasta ver a varias personas reunidas allí, al parecer todas familiares de los accidentados que había sido llevados allí. Busco entre sus rostros algo que le indicase cual de esas mujeres era la tía de la rubia.

- ¿Señor Chiba?- consulto alguien a su espalda.

Una mujer de cuarenta años lo observa dudosa. De cabellos cobrizos, corto y ondulado, piel igual de pálida que la de Serena y ojos de color verde. No había mucho parecido entre tía y sobrina.

- Señorita Tsukino- le extendió la mano masculina.

Sabía por Serena que su tía era soltera, aunque por lo que le había comentado, estaba saliendo con alguien que la hacía feliz. Algunas veces el amor llega un poco mas tarde.

- Lo reconocí porque es la versión adulta del hijo de mi sobrina- le dijo con una leve sonrisa- Son innegablemente parecidos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Serena?- consulto.

- La operación salió bien- suspiro mirando el café que tenia entre sus manos- Pero todo depende de las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas. Uno de los fragmentos de vidrió le secciono parte de la arteria femoral, por lo que perdió mucha sangre cuando lo quitaron.

Darién suspiro frustrado. No estaba acostumbrado a que una situación se escapara de sus manos, por lo que se sentía completamente inútil. Miro a la mujer frente a él. Lo observaba detenidamente y podía percibir el millar de preguntas que deseaba hacerle, seguramente todas se remitían a la relación que había tenido con su sobrina. Sabía que Molly había sospechado de todo lo relacionado con aquella época.

Suspirando, peino su cabello hacía atrás y se recostó contra la pared. Si tenía que esperar cuarenta y ocho horas, las esperaría sin protestar.

* * *

Los segundos parecían siglos y los minutos, milenios. La espera había sido agónica, pero Serena había sobrevivido lo peor y ahora se encontraba en una habitación privada. Siempre dormida en su cama, parecía una muñeca de porcelana lastimada por su atípica gran palidez. Su perfecto rostro tenía varios cortes y su cabello no brillaba tanto como de costumbre.

De manera respetuosa y espaciada, todas las amigas de la rubia habían ido a visitarla. Sus rostros palidecía cuando la veían por primera vez, rodeada de tantos aparatos médicos que la monitoreaban.

Necesitando un café, le informo a Molly que iría por uno y pregunto si no deseaba tomar algo. Negando con un movimiento de cabeza, la mujer aparto la vista y la volvió a su sobrina. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido con la puerta y suspiro. No dio dos pasos más, cuando observo a Esmeralda acercarse veloz hasta abrazarse a su torso.

- ¡Oh, Darién!- exclamo sollozando- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido algo así? Hemos venido en cuanto nos enteramos.

Levanto la mirada y observó como Diamante venía caminando por el pasillo. Se había demorado estacionando el automóvil. Al verlos juntos, no se molesto ya que la joven se encontraba llorando. De alguna manera, el rubio había comprendido que entre ella y Darién no habría nuevamente nada.

- Chiba- lo saludo, con el rostro notoriamente preocupado- ¿Cómo esta Serena?

- Ya ha pasado lo peor del post-operatorio, lo que es una buena señal- le explico mientras Esmeralda se apartaba de un poco y secaba sus lágrimas- Solo nos queda esperar que pronto despierte.

- Sabes que puedes pedirnos lo que necesites- le aseguro la joven- ¿Con quien esta Ryo?

- Ahora esta con Ittou- les explico- En unos minutos me lo traerá.

- Si quieres, podemos cuidarlo- le aseguro Diamante- El pequeño me reconoce y varías veces lo he cuidado yo solo.

Darién asintió y les pidió que fueran unos minutos a la cafetería con él, ya que se encontraba cansado y necesitaba cafeína con urgencia. La pareja acepto y fueron hacía aquel lugar al aire libre.

.

Cuando Diamante y Esmeralda decidieron irse, llevándose al pequeño Ryo con ellos ya era la hora de la cena. Molly se encontraba notoriamente agotada por la incesante vigilia, por lo que el empresario le sugirió que fuera a su casa para tomar un baño relajante y descansar un poco, sin mencionar que aquel día llegaba Sammy de un viaje que había realizado con el instituto y no sabía nada al respecto. La mujer acepto solo por el último motivo y dejo al pelinegro al cuidado de su sobrina haciéndole prometer que llamaría si ocurría algo malo.

Una vez solo, Darién se recostó en la cama que estaba paralela a la de Serena y observar detenidamente el techo, mientras trataba de poner en claro su mente. Pero algo rápidamente llamo su atención. Serena se estaba moviendo y una mano intentaba sacarse el suero.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de golpe e impidió que la joven se lo quitara. Los ojos de Serena estaban abiertos de par en par y reflejaban miedo y asombro.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- consulto nerviosa.

- En el hospital, tuviste un accidente y…

- ¿Quién eres tú?- lo interrumpió- ¿Mi medico?

Ante esto, Darién no sabía que hacer por lo que presiono el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras para que una de ellas viniera.

- ¿No sabes quien soy, Serena?- interrogó suavemente, tratando de controlar sus nervios- ¿No recuerdas nada?

La joven negó. Al poco tiempo llegaron las enfermeras y Darién les explico lo que estaba pasando. Las dos jóvenes controlaron todos los aparatos y anotaron algunas cosas en la carpeta que con el historial medico de la rubia. Una tomo el teléfono y llamo al medico que se estaba encargando del caso.

- La señorita Tsukino sufrió un traumatismo en la cabeza, señor- le explico una de ellas- Puede que tenga perdida de memoria temporal, por ello no recuerda nada.

Darién maldijo. Todo esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. ¡Estas cosas pasaban en las películas, no en la vida real! ¿Y si la perdida de memoria era permanente?

El medico llego y luego de hacerle unas pruebas, decidió llevársela para hacerle una nueva tomografía computada. El pelinegro acepto y se llevaron a la joven mientras una de las enfermeras le explicaba brevemente sobre el accidente y la operación a la confundida Serena.

Luego de esperar por mas de una hora, el medico regreso con Serena y los resultados del examen. Le explico que no había lesiones, por lo que pensaban que la perdida de memoria era algo pasajero y que regresaría con el tiempo. Una vez que estuvieron solos, observo a la rubia que lo miraba fijamente. Tenía la misma expresión casi inocente que cuando la conoció. Era como volver tiempo en el pasado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto sentándose un poco en la cama.

- Muy confundida- admitió suspirando mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos nerviosas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, extendió su masculina mano sobre las pequeñas suyas y la acaricio lentamente. Serena levanto la mirada sorprendida y una sonrisa se esparció por sus mejillas. Comprendió que para ella, el ahora era un completo extraño.

- No me has dicho tu nombre- dijo bajando la mirada.

- Darién- le respondió.

- ¿Qué relación de parentesco tenemos entre nosotros?- consulto, y su voz denotaba su nerviosismo.

- No se como explicarlo…- admitió revolviendo su cabello negro ansiosamente- Fuimos _pareja_ y tenemos un hijo.

- ¿Un hijo?

- Así es- sonriendo, acaricio una de sus mejillas- Se llama Ryo y es precioso. 

- Ryo- repitió para si misma.

* * *

Serena observó la mansión frente ella. Era enorme y muy hermosa, con un jardín lleno de hermosas y pintorescas flores y árboles. Miro arriba, por sobre su hombro y Darién le sonrió en forma de apoyo. Un leve sonrojo la invadió. Se sentía rara al lado de él.

Luego de dos horas de discusión, Darién convenció a Molly de que el se encargaría de cuidar personalmente de Serena, ya que Ryo viviría a su lado y no era bueno separar a madre e hijo. De mala gana, Molly acepto siendo conciente que con su trabajo no podía brindarle la mejor atención a su sobrina en comparación al pelinegro quien podía trabajar en su casa, al ser su propio jefe.

Debido a la operación en su pierna, no podía caminar por un tiempo y tendría que hacer fisioterapia, por lo que se encontraba en silla de ruedas.

Entraron al hogar, donde los aguardaban Ittou, Diamante y Esmeralda junto al pequeño Ryo. Darién no perdió tiempo, tomo al pequeño en brazos y se acerco nuevamente a donde estaba Serena.

- Serena, este es Ryo- le dijo.

El pequeño sonrió y exclamo de felicidad al ver a su madre, estirando sus manitas hacia ella. Sin dudarlo, la rubia tomo al pequeño y lo abrazo a su pecho, aspirando el aroma del niño. De sus ojos cayeron algunas lágrimas.

- No lo recuerdo- dijo con voz quebrada- pero me hace sentir de una manera tan única y extraña que no se como explicarlo.

- Tranquila- le dijo a su altura, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos- Necesitas tiempo, descansar. Poco a poco recordaras todo.

- Darién- lo llamo Esmeralda- Hemos preparado una torta. Se que con el accidente no haz tenido tiempo de organizar nada, pero hoy es el primer cumpleaños de Ryo. No podemos no festejarlo, aunque sea algo simple.

- ¿Hoy es su cumpleaños?- pregunto sorprendida Serena- Por supuesto que debemos festejarlo, Darién. 

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente por la manera en que lo dijo la joven. Deposito un beso en su frente y se puso de pie, tomo el celular de su bolsillo y llamo a las amigas de Serena, para que esa noche festejaran.

.

La noche había sido casi perfecta. Todos llegaron a la hora acordada y había saludado a Serena con entusiasmo, explicándole pacientemente quienes eran y como se habían conocido. Mientras tanto, Serena no se había separado ni un solo momento de Ryo, quien parecía también obstinado en permanecer a su lado ya que si alguien quería cargarlo, este lloraba hasta volver a los brazos maternos. Solamente con Darién fue la excepción.

- Serena, debemos irnos- le explico Molly- Sammy tiene un examen muy importante mañana por lo que debemos regresar temprano.

- Esta bien- le sonrió y miro al adolescente que se encontraba en silencio a su lado- Suerte mañana en el examen.

Darién los acompañó hasta la puerta dejando a la rubia al cuidado de Rei quien parecía evitar a Nicholas. Una vez afuera Molly se volteo para hablarle.

- Tiene mejor aspecto- suspiro con una media sonrisa- Estar con Ryo al parecer le esta haciendo muy bien.

- Pienso lo mismo- acepto Sammy- Me es tan difícil aceptar que no sabe quien soy. Aunque se lo hayan explicado, en sus ojos veo la confusión que le produce.

- Con el tiempo todo cambiará- le aseguro con optimismo, palmeando levemente su hombro- Puedes visitarla cuando quieras e incluso traer algunas fotografías de sus padres, cosas que los conecten. 

El joven sonrió débilmente por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo las palabras de aquel hombre que por mucho tiempo había sido un desconocido en su vida pero tenia un papel importante en la de su hermana.

Antes de que subieran al viejo automóvil, Darién le pidió a Molly que le informaran a él si necesitaban cualquier cosa, lo que fuere, el les ayudaría.

- No te molestes- le dijo Molly con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No es una molestia- le indico serio- Una de las cosas mas importantes para Serena siempre fue el bienestar de la única familia que tenia. Los ama y se preocupaba mucho por ustedes. Y ahora que ella no recuerda eso, quiero encargarme para que cuando recuerde, no se sienta mal al respecto.

Ambos sonrieron a Darién y asintieron con la cabeza en gesto afirmativo. Se despidieron, subieron al automóvil y Molly condujo hasta el portón donde los guardaespaldas le abrieron, permitiéndoles regresar a su hogar. Suspirando, el pelinegro regreso a la mansión.

.

Los últimos en irse fueron Ittou y Esmeralda. Diamante, para no levantar sospechas, se había ido antes para esperar a su clandestina amante en el departamento de ella. Una vez que solo quedaron los cuatro, Ittou sacó dos álbumes repletos de fotografías de Serena y Ryo. La rubia estaba entusiasmada y le consultaba cuando, donde y porque había tomado cada imagen. Pero cuando se hizo tarde, ambos amigos decidieron partir.

- ¿Tú llevaras a Esme a su departamento?- consulto Darién.

- Por supuesto- le aseguro mirando a la joven- No permitiría que volviese sola en un taxi a estas horas. Además, _cierta persona_ me mataría si no lo hiciese.

- Ya deja de molestarme- protesto la modelo, golpeando levemente su brazo- Si sigues así, todos se darán cuanta que estoy con Diamante.

- Como si fuera que la gente es ciega- contraataco el fotógrafo- Niña, si te desnuda con la mirada todo el tiempo.

Ante esta afirmación, Esmeralda se sonrojo furiosamente y Darién lanzó una carajada limpia. Serena miraba la escena sin comprender, algo hipnotizada por el sonido profundo y escalofriante de aquella risa.

- ¿Por qué mantienen su relación en secreto?- interrogo curiosa.

Un silenció significativo se formo entre las tres personas frente a la rubia. Ittou y Esmeralda intercambiaron miradas y luego observaron expectante a Darién, en busca de saber como procederían.

- Mantienen su relación en secreto- comenzó a decir el pelinegro mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura- porque cuando empezaron a salir, fue poco tiempo después de que Diamante y tú terminaran su relación.

- Estuvieron a punto de casarse- agregó Ittou.

¿Diamante y ella? ¡Que locura! Serena también se había percatado de la mirada insistente del rubio hacia la joven, pero le pareció normal. Más bien de dos amigos que no se animaban a formalizar su relación.

- ¿Por qué no nos casamos?

- Porque no se amaban. Se querían mucho, pero no se amaban- le aseguro nuevamente Ittou.

- Déjenme ver si comprendo- su cabeza era un remolino- Primero estuve con Darién, de quien me embaracé y nació Ryo, y después salí con Diamante, para después terminar con él y ¿Volver con Darién?

- Algo así- acepto Esmeralda- Pero terminaste con Darién antes de saber que esperabas un bebé. Saliste con Diamante mientras estuviste embarazada. Darién regresó de su viaje, se entero de su paternidad y luego las cosas con Diamante terminaron.

Si antes creía que era complicado, ahora la cabeza daba vueltas sin control. Diamante le había parecido un sujeto realmente atractivo y amable, pero no había sentido nada mas… nada que los hubiese conectado en un pasado. Darién, por muy al contrario, la hacía estremecer con solo una mirada, su piel se estremecía cuando la tocaba y cada vez que besaba su frente deseaba que fueran sus labios. Si sentía todo eso ¿Por qué había terminado su relación con el en el pasado? No eran nada, y ella había pensado lo contrario. Había pensado que eran pareja y por ello el la cuidaba con tanta dedicación y entrega.

- Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Ittou rompiendo el silencio.

Ambos jóvenes saludaron a la rubia para luego se acompañados por Darién hasta la puerta. Sin perder tiempo regreso al lado de Serena, quien parecida sumida en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos. Ryo en sus brazos, dormía profundamente.

- Pequeña, creo que es momento de ir a dormir- le dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Con sumo cuidado, levantó a la joven en sus brazos de manera nupcial mientras ella sostenía a Ryo quien no se había percatado del movimiento. Caminó escaleras arriba con cuidado y entro en la habitación de Ryo.

Había decorado aquella habitación desde antes que Serena le permitiera que se quedara con el a dormir y estaba equipada con todo lo que necesitaba un niño de su edad, sin mencionar la gran variedad de juguetes. Sentó a la rubia en la mecedora y tomo al niño para colocarlo cómodamente en la cuna, activando el comunicador para irlo si despertaba en medio de la noche.

Volvió por Serena y se dirigió a la habitación que le había preparado para su estadía. Estaba toda decorada en tonos beiges, dorados y negro.

Con delicadeza la coloco en la cama de edredón dorado suave y se dirigió hacia el armario donde había echo acomodar la ropa que había traído de la otra casa y algunas prendas que el mismo le había comprado. Sacó el camisón de seda negro que siempre usaba, y se lo dejo al lado, para luego comenzar a desvestirla. Ante esta acción, Serena se sonrojo intensamente aun cuando sabia que era necesario ya que ella sola no podía desvestirse a causa de la lesión en la pierna. El más leve esfuerzo podía provocar que la arteria se abriera nuevamente y moriría desangrada.

- Mañana llamare a la Sra. Yoshida para que te ayude con Ryo- le explico mientras terminaba de quitarle los pantalones. Observo el vendaje en su pierna derecha- Creo que debería cambiarte ese vendaje.

Se dirigió al baño privado de la habitación y regreso con un botiquín en sus manos. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a cambiar el vendaje mientras Serena se tensaba al estar solo en ropa interior frente a ese hombre, al cual no recordaba pero aceleraba su corazón.

Cuando por fin terminó, Darién levantó la vista y se percato de lo rígido que se encontraba su cuerpo. Sonrió al comprenderlo y le colocó el camisón sin demoras.

- Lo siento- se disculpó mirándola- No era mi intención incomodarte.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, volvió a cargarla de manera nupcial para así colocarla dentro de las sabanas. Dejo todo listo y ordenado, tal cual había estado la habitación antes.

- Estaré en la habitación de al lado, por cualquier cosa- le informo- Te he comprado este celular, para que me avises si no te escucho. No intentes moverte, por favor. ¿De acuerdo?

La rubia asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sin decir más le regalo una sonrisa. Era muy extraña aquella docilidad en el carácter de Serena. Se inclino hasta besar su frente y acaricio sus cabellos.

- Buenas noches- le deseo.

- Buenas noches- respondió cuando el ya estuvo en la puerta.

* * *

Una molesta luz le impedía continuar con su sueño, por lo que se removió un poco buscando taparse con las sabanas en un intento vano de continuar en aquel lugar.

- Serena, ya es hora de despertar- le informo una voz ronca.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz para encontrar a aquel hombre sonriéndole con una bandeja en mano.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días- respondió un poco somnolienta.

Inmediatamente, quito las sabanas que la resguardaban con suavidad y se sentó mientras le sonreía. Una vez cómoda y apoyada en un mar de almohadas, Darién le coloco la bandeja para que tomara el desayuno.

- Espero que te guste todo- deseó mientras aproximaba a la gran cama una silla de hermoso tapizado de flores y se sentaba en ella- Si no, puedo pedirle a Sakurada que prepare otra cosa.

- ¿Sakurada?- consultó.

- Es mi cocinera- le informo- Hace ya algunos años que trabaja para mi. 

Probó todo lo que estaba servido en la bandeja y todo le pareció delicioso, lo cual se lo comunico a Darién. Este simplemente asintió y consulto si le molestaba que mientras ella comiese el hiciera una llamada. La joven negó automáticamente, observo como sacaba su celular ultima generación y llamaba a alguien.

Luego de unos segundos se percató que estaba llamando a la que él deseaba sea la niñera del pequeño Ryo, quien aun dormía en la habitación continua. Hablo durante algunos minutos donde su semblante se mostró algo preocupado pero cuando termino la llamada y Serena le pregunto, el hombre le aseguro que no era nada para preocuparse. La joven iba a protestar, ya que le estaba mintiendo pero llamaron a la puerta distrayéndolos.

Una joven con uniforme apareció llevando a Ryo en brazos quien al parecer acababa de despertarse. Se aproximo y le entrego el niño al pelinegro sin vacilar.

- Gracias, Karmesite- le dijo- ¿Podrías decirle a Sakurada que a Serena le ha gustado su comida?

- Por supuesto señor- se inclino en una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

- Ella es Karmesite- le explico Darién mirándola- Es mi ama de llaves. Si necesitas algo y yo no estoy, comunícaselo a ella.

Serena asintió y quito la bandeja de sus piernas hacia un costado de la cama, para extender los brazos en señal de querer cargar a Ryo. Sonriendo muy complacido, le entrego al niño. Uno de los temores mas grandes de Darién, era que Serena no quisiera tener contacto con el bebé. Pero aquel gesto había alejado sus fantasmas definitivamente.

* * *

Se encontraba en su despacho, estudiando unos papeles que su secretaría le había enviado hacia una hora por fax, controles de rutinas, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Autorizo a que entrarán. Era Karmesite quien le informaba que la persona a quien esperaba había llegado. Le ordenó que le hiciera pasar de inmediato. A los pocos minutos una joven entró con la mirada baja, saludando educadamente.

- Por favor, tome asiento- le solicito Darién, de pie.

Sin perder tiempo, se aproximo al escritorio y se sentó en uno de los reconfortantes sillones tapizados en cuero marrón. Sin duda, tu lenguaje corporal demostraba su cansancio y nerviosismo.

- Lamento mucho lo de tu madre- comenzó a decir, cortando el silencio- Me sorprendió tanto, aun sigo sin creerlo. Hace unos meses estaba muy bien, incluso había cuidado a mi hijo en una ocasión.

- Lo se, señor Chiba- suspiro levantando la mirada- Nadie imaginaba que sus olvidos y cambios de humor eran los síntomas del Alzheimer temprano. Para cuando lo detectaron, ya estaba en la etapa dos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra en estos momentos?

- No me recuerda, a nadie en general- suspiro abatida- He tenido que llevarla a un centro donde la cuidan adecuadamente.

Un silencio se formo entre ambos. Algunos recuerdos de la Sra. Yoshida arribaron a su mente, recordando lo estricta y a la vez amable que había sido con él. También recordaba vagamente a la joven que tenia frente suyo. Ella había tenido solo seis años cuando el ya era un niño inquieto de diez.

- Veras Lita, te he llamado no solo para hablar de tu madre- le explico- Se que estas en un momento de tu vida en que necesitas un buen ingreso, mas sabiendo que debes pagar al centro donde cuidan a tu madre, el cual no debe ser muy barato.

La joven lo miro sorprendida, ya que no esperaba aquellas palabras. Recordaba como su madre le relataba siempre historias del ingenioso y rebelde Darién Chiba, el niño huérfano que había cuidado desde los seis a trece años por pedido del tío de este.

- Necesito alguien que me ayude- continuó- La madre de mi hijo sufrió un accidente. En él, no solo casi muere desangrada sino que perdió temporalmente la memoria. Momentáneamente esta en silla de ruedas y no puede cuidar de nuestro pequeño hijo de apenas un año.

- ¿Quiere ofrecerme el trabajo de niñera?- consulto sin creer realmente lo que oía.

- Seria un favor mutuo- le sonrió de medio lado- Yo te ayudaría económicamente, por el gran cariño que te tengo a tu madre y tu me ayudas con mi pequeño.

- Nunca he hecho esto- aclaró dudosa.

- Siempre se pueden aprender cosas nuevas- contraataco relajado.

- De acuerdo- acepto soltando un suspiro de cansancio- ¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?

* * *

Serena se encontraba en el jardín, tomando tranquilamente un té. A su lado, en su cochecito se encontraba Ryo quien comía animado una galleta. El día era esplendido, aunque se sentía un poco sola. Su compañía constante era el pelinegro y en ese momento se encontraba en su despacho hacía ya dos horas.

Suspiro agobiada. No podía entender los sentimientos que la unían tan fuertemente a Darién. Esa necesidad casi enferma de que estuviese a su lado, que la mirara con ternura, que acariciara su piel y besase sus labios. No podía evitarlo, era luchar contra una marea embravecida. Tenía miedo, no recordaba su pasado, no sabía porque había dejado al empresario y comenzó una relación con Diamante, si lo que sentía por el pelinegro le quemaba el pecho. Estar lejos de él le quitaba el aire.

- Estas muy pensativa- opinó una voz cerca suyo.

Miro por sobre su hombro para encontrar a un sonriente Andrew. Sin perder tiempo, tomo asiento a su lado.

- Solo trataba de recordar algo- le confesó suspirando- ¿Tu eres Andrew, verdad?

- El mismo- sonrió aun más- Andrew Furuhata. Treinta y dos años. Soltero. Abogado y mejor amigo de Darién Chiba.

- Eres el más detallista de todos los que se han presentado nuevamente en mi vida- le aseguro riendo- Me alegra conocerte, otra vez, Andrew.

- Por favor, dime solo Drew- solicito galantemente- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta mi mejor amigo? Me sorprende que no este jugando al enfermero, dándote ese té cucharada por cucharada.

Aquel comentario hizo reír mucho a Serena. Darién era realmente muy atento y estaba al pendiente de todo y cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero, por primera vez desde que había despertado en la cama del hospital, la había dejado sola.

- También estoy sorprendida- le aseguro aun riendo- Se encuentra en el despacho, solucionando un asunto importante. Le pidió a Karmesite que me trajese aquí a disfrutar del aire fresco y estuviera al tanto mió.

- Muy bien, Señorita Tsukino. Yo relevaré a mi amigo en al importante misión de mantenerla a salvo.

- No tiene que hacerlo- le aseguro.

- ¿Qué no tengo que?- consulto ofendido- Si algo te ocurriera, luego tendría que dar cuentas a un furioso Darién y no deseo pasar por eso jamás.

Serena lo miro en silencio. Deseaba profundamente interrogar al sujeto frente suyo sobre el pasado, sobre los motivos que la llevaron a apartarse del pelinegro. Preguntarle por el presente, por lo que Darién sentía por ella en esos momentos. ¿Amor o gratitud? ¿Una simple responsabilidad, quizás…? Y aun, cuando esas preguntas estrangulaban su corazón, no podía hacerlas. Sabía que no obtendría nada. El único que podía responder, era Darién.

- Exagera- le sonrió simplemente.

Andrew estaba a punto de rebatir, cuando algo llamo la atención de ambos. Darién se acercaba a paso firme, seguido de una mujer de cabellos color madera.

- Hola Drew- lo saludo- No sabía que estabas aquí.

- Pensé que estarías aquí, pero me encontré con Serena- le explico simplemente- Decidí hacerle compañía.

El pelinegro asintió, en aprobación a las decisiones de su mejor amigo y se inclino frente a la joven y su hijo.

- Serena- le hablo- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que contrataría a alguien para que te ayudara con Ryo? Bueno, te presento a Lita Kino.

- Mucho gusto, señora- la saludo respetuosamente con una leve reverencia.

- Mucho gusto Lita, puedes tutearme- le sonrió amable- Este es el pequeño con quien me ayudarás.

- Es precioso- le aseguro.

- ¿Y a mi no me presentaras?- consulto molesto Andrew quien se puso de pie al instante- Buenos días, señorita Kino. Soy Andrew Furuhata, mejor amigo de su jefe.

La joven niñera hizo un leve gesto de saludo y permaneció callada, expectante de lo que debía hacer y la primera orden de su jefe.

- No creía necesario presentarte, ya que no es ha ti al que debe cuidar- declaro Darién con una ceja levantada.

Darién tomo al pequeño de los brazos de la madre, quien no se resistió y le entrego a Lita, quien sonrió al pequeño. Ryo respondió alegremente.

* * *

**Holis!**

**Espero que no les haya parecido demasiado el tiempo de espera y que disfruten este capitulo!**

**Tuve muchos problemas para subirlo, no se porque realmente... espero no pase de nuevo :/**

**Gracias por el apoyo de todos los que dejan Reviews, son el alimento de mi inspiración :)**

**Besos y cuidense!**

**Miko Fleur**


	12. XII

**Capitulo XII**

La situación era casi insostenible para Serena. No le molestaba los constantes estudios médicos, o la terapia de rehabilitación todos los días en su pierna, mucho menos el tiempo que compartía con Lita y su hijo. Lo que realmente estaba jugando con su cordura era la presencia de Darién en su vida.

Como buen caballero, el empresario se encargaba de todo lo que refería a su confort. La estimulaba con frases de consuelo cada vez que sus músculos adoloridos la agobiaban, o permanecía en guardia atento para que jamás se esforzara en absoluto.

Sin embargo lo que ella ansiaba era que la tomara en sus brazos y besara sus labios a conciencia, estrechándola entre sus brazos, ser aprisionada en ese fuerte tórax y morir sobrecogida por su calor y aroma. La tensión sexual que reinaba cada noche cuando la ayudaba a desvestirse era ya insoportable, al punto de la locura.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente, sorprendiéndola con la aparición de la causa de sus tormentos internos. Este, al principio no la vio, ya que observaba en dirección a la gran cama. Su rostro mostraba verdadera preocupación, hasta que recorrió el lugar con sus hermosos ojos azules para encontrarla sentada frente al hermoso mueble francés donde Serena tenia sus perfumes y maquillajes.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí?- consulto acercándose veloz- Todavía no debes esforzarte demasiado.

- Darién, he caminado solo siete pasos- le respondió cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Sin tomarse la molestia de discutir con ella, la tomó en brazos de manera nupcial como acostumbraba y la transporto nuevamente hacia la mullida cama. Percibía su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por su camisón de seda, tenso a causa de estar molesta con él.

- Serena- la regaño como si le hablase a una niña de cinco años, frente a la cama pero aun sin bajarla de sus brazos.

La joven rubia de brazos cruzados permaneció en silencio mirando en otra dirección, en un claro acto de rebeldía ante su imposición.

- Lo único que quiero es evitar que te lastimes- le explico tranquilo.

- No eres mi dueño- contraataco muy enojada.

Aquello dejo a ambos en silencio. El pelinegro sin argumentos para rebatir lo dicho y a la joven rubia con una sensación de amargura en la boca. Esa frase había salido sin pensarla, provocada por su frustración.

- Es verdad, no lo soy- acepto en un tono muerto dejando que estuviese en pie en el suelo- Solo intento hacer lo mejor por tu bienestar y el de mi hijo.

La forma en que lo dijo, sorprendió a Serena al descubrir un dejo de amargura en su voz. Lo miro fijamente en tanto el observaba en otra dirección. Respiro hondo y tomando coraje, tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos hasta que consiguió que él le sostuviese la mirada. Sin previo aviso, acorto la distancia entre ambos hasta sus labios.

Darién parecía perdido en un mundo mitológico. La realidad le resultaba tan brusca e increíble que permaneció estático unos segundos, para luego dar pasó a todas sus emociones acumuladas.

La estrecho contra su cuerpo con urgencia mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuervas sin importarle nada. Serena, asombrada por la delirante respuesta se sentía feliz de por fin estar probando esos labios que la torturaban, sentir su cuerpo duro contra ella, la pasión de sus manos. Todo era extraordinario. Si aquello era un sueño, no deseaba despertar jamás.

Sin previo aviso, Darién abandono sus labios para deslizar sus besos por sus mejillas hasta la zona de su cuello mientras sus manos la levantaban un poco para tener mejor acceso. Jadeante, la joven recibió con gusto sus caricias en tanto la ardiente fiebre del deseo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, viajando veloz por el torrente sanguíneo.

De un momento al otro, Serena percibió que era elevada del suelo y depositada en la suave cama que ocupaba en esa magnánima mansión. Las manos de Darién viajaron hacia la piel desnuda de sus piernas, sus labios bajaron por el valle de sus pechos. Como una respuesta autónoma de su cuerpo, arqueó su espalda y separo sus piernas, permitirle un total acceso a su voluntad.

Pero tan súbitamente como empezó, Darién se alejo de su lado como si ella fuese la portadora de un letal virus sin cura. Incrédula, se sentó en la cama para ver como él, a un espacio prudente, la observaba agitado.

- Yo… lo lamento… no debí…- intento decir el empresario tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad.

- Fuera de mi cuarto- le ordeno en tono seco, dolida - Me iré de esta casa lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no soporto estar un día mas aquí, no soporto mas esta situación- le respondió muy molesta- No puedo estar las veinticuatro horas del día con un hombre que me trata como una estúpida muñeca. Alguien que me cuida pero ignora lo que siento.

- ¿Puedes dime que es lo que sientes?- le ordeno confundido acortando un poco la distancia.

- ¡Siento que voy a enloquecer!- exclamo frustrada- No se que diablos paso entre nosotros, no se que sientes por mi o que es lo que te obliga a cuidarme… pero lo que si se es que me están matando estas ganas enormes de besar tus labios, de acariciar tu piel, tu cabello. Que me toques… ¡sentirme mujer aunque sea una vez entre tus brazos!

Aquello sorprendió al pelinegro de sobre manera. Era la primera vez en tantos años que Serena le aseguraba que sentía deseo por él. Muchas veces hacia comprobado que la química que había entre ambos era magnifica y que ella no sabía resistírsele, pero jamás había escuchado de sus labios aquella necesidad o deseo.

- Yo…

- Soy una estúpida- sentencio ya sin mirarlo- No debí decirte esas cosas. Me iré lo mas pronto que pueda, no quiero ser una carga de ningún tipo.

No podía seguir mirando su rostro de confusión, no podía sentir el rechazo. Sintiéndose muy dolida, Serena luchaba para que las lágrimas no la invadieran… más aun frente al pelinegro. Ya se había humillado demasiado.

Pero, sin previo aviso él suprimió el espacio que los separaba. Serena sintió como era envuelta entre los calidos brazos de su acompañante. Se quedo quita, rígida, sin poder moverse ante la magnifica sensación de calor y cariño que invadió su cuerpo. Sintió como Darién hundió su rostro en su dorado cabello mientras sus manos le acariciaban sus brazos lentamente.

- Serena- le hablo cerca de su oído- No quiero que te vayas. Si he mantenido una distancia todo este tiempo en contra de mis deseos, fue porque no quería presionarte a nada. Además, hay problemas del pasado que no están resueltos entre nosotros. No quiero que sientas que me estoy aprovechando de tu estado de amnesia.

- ¿Qué problemas?- consulto débilmente, hipnotizada por las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

- Me porte mal contigo en un momento. Te lastime mucho- suspiro estrechándola aun más- Creo que es mejor esperemos un poco mas para hablar de este tema.

- De acuerdo- acepto sin darle demasiada importancia.

Lo único que le importaba era que se sentía feliz de estar entre sus brazos, de entender el porque de su actitud tan ciclotímica. Sentir sus manos grandes y fuertes adaptarse a cada curva de su cuerpo, la estremecía hasta el alma. No recordaba nada de su pasado, pero si de algo era consiente era de que amaba a ese hombre de la manera más intensa que un ser humano podía hacerlo.

- Jamás quiero que te apartes de mi lado- le confeso separándose un poco, para que observara su rostro. Luego y con delicadeza, le regalo un tierno y breve beso.

* * *

Luego de pasar un tranquilo día con su pequeña rubia, decidió estar unos minutos a solas digiriendo las grandes emociones vividas aquella mañana.

No había mentido en nada cuando le confeso que no quería que se apartara nunca mas de su lado. Aquellas agonizantes horas de espera antes de que Serena despertara del accidente, le había permitido abrir su corazón por completo a Darién, dejando en evidencia la única verdad: que amaba a esa mujer como jamás podría amar a otra. Sentir que existía la posibilidad de que Serena no se recuperara, que algo en la operación hubiese salido mal, lo había desgarrado en lo mas profundo de su ser.

En esas horas, reflexiono todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en esos años. Recordó como la había salvado de ser violada por aquel desgraciado y había sido embrujado por su belleza perfecta. Cuando comenzó a acercársele descubrió lo buena e inocente que era, recordándole en algún punto a Esmeralda pero sin encariñarse demasiado, ya que para el todas las mujeres eran en potencia parecidas a su madre. Por ello, decidió dejar siempre en claro que solo deseaba tener sexo con aquella joven. Aprovecho su mal pasar económico para atraparla y mantenerla lejos de cualquier otra mirada que no fuese la suya. Se apodero de ella, como si se tratara de un pequeño canario dorado, le dio todos los lujos e incluso algunos que ella jamás pidió.

Aun cuando no quiso aceptar lo que había comenzado a sentir por ella, no pudo soportar cuando la vio con su mejor amigo. Algo que el nunca había querido reconocer fue esa rabia al verlos juntos en aquella fiesta, lo que después conllevo a que Serena terminara apartándose de su lado. Siempre supo que ella había dicho basta por el maltrato de esa noche, aun así no intento convencerla de que se quedara a su lado. No quería volverse dependiente de ella, pensó en ese momento mas sin embargo ya lo era inconscientemente.

Ocho largos meses pasaron sin saber de ella. Los primeros meses, su voluntad había sido férrea pero en los últimos el sentimiento de vacío ya se había apoderado de el completamente. En ese largo tiempo, siempre supo que estaba bien. Varios de sus guardaespaldas la cuidaban en la sombra, con la terminal orden de que no le comentaran nada de su nueva vida.

Cuando la encontró en el restaurante de Diamante, tan hermosa como siempre pero con un avanzado embarazo, todo su mundo se había tambaleado violentamente. La posesibidad que siempre había sentido antes y el creía superada, reapareció con mas fuerza aun consumiéndolo por dentro. Fue entonces que comprendió que aunque había transcurrido aquel tiempo, el continuaba considerándola de su propiedad, el aun esperaba inconscientemente que regresara a su lado. Verla junto a Diamante, fue la frutilla del pastel. De todas las personas del mundo, su ex mejor amigo era el golpe mas bajo.

No durmió por varias noches, ya que el sabor amargo de pensar que Serena tendría un hijo de otro hombre era insoportable. Jamás se había planteado realmente la paternidad, no obstante cuando sintió la respuesta del bebé dentro de la rubia ante el contacto de su mano, sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies. Quería a ese niño, deseaba que fuese suyo al igual que la madre.

No pudo evitar su viaje a Londres, aun cuando lo intentó. Pero cuando todo estuvo en orden y recibió la noticia de que Serena se casaría, los sentimientos que no deseaba admitir tomaron posesión de su cuerpo dejando al orgullo atrapado en lo más hondo de su interior.

¡Cual fue su sorpresa al llegar y descubrir que el hijo de Serena era también suyo! Con solo ver al pequeño lo supo, ya que era idéntico a él cuando de niño. Toda su molestia se vio esfumada, ya que su deseo más profundo se veía cumplido. Aun cuando Serena le expreso su miedo a decírselo por temor a que le quitara al pequeño, no la culpo en absoluto. El se había comportado mal con ella en el pasado y pagaría las consecuencias.

Solo pudo ver luz al final del túnel cuando descubrió que Esmeralda estaba en Japón. Su gran amiga había vuelto, y dudaba que todo lo ocurrido entre ellos y Diamante estuviese completamente cicatrizado, dejándole un camino abierto con Serena. Comprobó su teoría en la inauguración del nuevo restaurante de Diamante, cuando pudo robarle el beso que tanto añoraba de su rubia y las miradas asesinas que Diamante le regalo al verlo muy cerca de Esme.

Sabía que pronto hervirían las cosas entre sus antiguos amigos, por lo que aprovecho y arriesgo todo lo que tenia para con Serena. Tenerla nuevamente en la cama había sido como tocar el cielo con las manos. Su cuerpo exploto de gozo, informándole que ninguna otra tenía el poder que Serena ostentaba sobre él. Aun cuando al día siguiente lo había prácticamente echado, no se sintió desanimado.

El tiempo le dio la razón, cuando Esmeralda huyo y Diamante le confeso a Serena que seguía enamorado de la modelo.

Desde entonces, no hizo más que estar a su lado. Serena poco a poco fue restableciendo la confianza en él hasta que ocurrió el accidente.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, despertándolo de sus reflexiones. Dio la orden de que entraran y por la puerta se asomo, Karmesite le informo que la cena estaba servida.

* * *

Luego de la cena, Serena le solicito a Darién que ella deseaba darle de comer y acostar a Ryo, por lo que Lita se fue mas temprano aquel día. Una vez en el cuarto del pequeño, Serena se mecía en la silla para que su hijo viajara a la tierra dorada de Morfeo. Darién, no muy lejos de ellos, observaba la escena sonriente. Una vez que el pequeño se durmió, el pelinegro suprimió el espacio y tomó a su hijo para acostarlo dentro de su cuna. Miró a la rubia, quien le sonreía esperando a su turno para ser llevada a su cama.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, el prosiguió a prepararla como todas las noche. Serena ya no sentía timidez porque la observara casi desnuda. Decidió que aquella noche era momento de dar el primer paso. Recostó a la rubia como todas las noches pero en vez de desearle un simple "buenas noches", comenzó a desvestirse el también. Con solo quitar su camisa pudo apreciar la mirada insistente de la joven sobre su cuerpo. Una vez que estuvo solo vestido por un bóxer azul profundo, se adentró en la gran cama.

Serena suspiro extasiada cuando Darién la tomo entre sus brazos, envolviéndola de su narcótico calor. Dejando cualquier pudor de lado, recorrió con sus manos su torso sintiendo escalofríos con el tacto mientras su aroma único la ahogaba de plenitud. Sin resistirse, beso la línea de su mandíbula para recibir como respuesta las manos del pelinegro apretarse a su cintura y pegarla aún más contra él. Beso sus labios con ternura.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar- le dijo Darién tomándola del mentón, apreciando sus ojos llenos de deseo- Una vez que termine, podrás decidir si quieres estar conmigo o no, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien- suspiro asintiendo, pero sin soltarse de su agarre. No lo dejaría ir lejos.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 5 años, en un accidente automovilístico. Yo estuve presente en él, fui el único sobreviviente. Todo fue consecuencia de una discusión que ellos tuvieron, donde me entere porque mis padres no se mostraban unidos como los padres de mis amigos.

Serena escucho sin interrumpirlo, se notaba que le costaba abrirse ante aquel hecho tan traumático. De manera suave y pausada, acarició su pecho en pequeños círculos.

-Mi madre le era infiel y mi padre estaba harto de la situación, de cómo su imagen empresarial se veía perjudicada por eso. Según mi tío, el accionar de mi madre fue porque tenía rencor hacia mi padre por haberla dejado sola cuando perdió el embarazo de mi hermano menor. Luego de saber toda esta verdad, ambos murieron y quede solo con el rencor, adjudicándole toda la responsabilidad a mi madre.

-En entendible que estuvieses molesto con ella, Darién.

-Ese enojo dejo en mí una mancha. No quería enamorarme de nadie, no quería que ninguna mujer tuviera ese control sobre mi persona. Que pudiera destruirme. Por eso te lastime tanto, te aparte de mí.

- Oh, Darién- las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos celestes, pero sin dejarlas salir- Pero también creo que tu madre debió sufrir mucho.

-Hace poco me entere que fue gracias a ella que sobreviví- le confeso serenándose un poco- Había reprimido ese recuerdo, a causa de mi enojo. Ella no murió de inmediato como mi padre, me protegió con su cuerpo en el impacto, y me consoló hasta poco antes que llegaran los rescatistas. Cuando me sacaron, yo creía que estaba dormida simplemente.

- Todo esto es demasiado fuerte- le aseguro acariciando su mejilla, y él la observo por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar- Puedo comprender tus miedos, y que eso en consecuencia me lastimo, aunque no sé lo que me hiciste…

-Creo que no debo decírtelo, ya que debes recordar tu misma- suspiro cansado- Tengo miedo que cuando recuerdes, me odies nuevamente. Por ello no quiero hacerte el amor y luego pienses que me he aprovechado de tu estado.

- Te entiendo- dijo mientras se acomodó sobre su pecho- Es mejor que descansemos. Solo el tiempo tiene la respuesta de nuestro futuro.

* * *

La recuperación de Serena avanzaba tan aceleradamente, que ya caminaba independientemente y no necesitaba de ningún tipo de traslado, a menos que se cansara demasiado. Ahora, podía disfrutar de Ryo con mayor libertad lo que le daba la perfecta oportunidad a Andrew de conquistar a la esquiva Lita.

Con Darién, mantenía una relación fresca y relajada. Se besaban todo el tiempo y disfrutaban de mutua compañía, sin entrar en terrenos peligrosos como la terrible atracción sexual que día a día era más difícil de controlar.

Sentada en el jardín miraba como Ryo caminaba tomado de la mano de Lita atraído por una gran mariposa. Tomó de su té con una sonrisa en los labios y observo de pronto como Darién se aproximaba a ella con una sonrisa. Todas las mañanas lo retenía lo más que podía para que no saliera de la cama que compartían, y era realmente buena en esa tarea.

-Pequeña- deposito un tierno beso en sus labios- Tengo una fiesta de negocios esta noche, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Me encantaría- sonrió entusiasmada- Por fin podré usar esos vestidos hermosos que me trajiste de la casa donde vivía.

.

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de gente, pensó mirando el hermoso lugar. Sin darse cuenta se apretó aún más contra el brazo de Darién, quien le dedico una sonrisa divertida. En el pasado, Serena se había demostrado muy desenvuelta en aquellos eventos sociales. Esta vez se veía igual de tímida y nerviosa que la primera vez que habían compartido una fiesta juntos, años atrás.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión, Serena ya era toda una mujer adulta y madura, llevando en un hermoso color azul eléctrico que resaltaba su cabello dorado. No podía sentirse más vivo y feliz que en aquel momento.

La cena resulto relajada y el espectáculo de la cantante de soul acompañada de una banda había sido magnifico, al punto en que la gente había decidió que era el momento de abrir la pista de baile. Darién de acuerdo con la multitud, tomo a su acompañante y la llevo, mientras ella le sonreía entusiasmada con la idea. Bailaron un buen rato, abrazados y susurrándose palabras cariñosas.

Cuando regresaron a la mesa, un elegante hombre se aproximó a hablar con Darién sobre negocios, por lo que Serena aprovecho ese momento para ir al baño de mujeres. Camino despacio, ya que la falda sirena no le dejaba avanzar demasiado veloz.

Una vez en el baño se observó en el enorme espejo, orgullosa de verse tan hermosa con aquellas ondas en el cabello y los delicados aros de diamantes que le había regalado el pelinegro.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Serena- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Miro en esa dirección para encontrar a una hermosa pelirroja quien le sonreía, aunque era evidente que no era sincera. Sus ojos verdes eran fríos, como albergara un sentimiento rencoroso hacía ella.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto. Sabía que la había visto ya anteriormente, y una súbita oleada de molestia la embargo.

-Cierto que no recuerdas nada- su sonrisa aumento mal- Deja me presente como corresponde. Mi nombre es Beryl Queen.

Súbitamente, todo volvió a su mente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola Chicas!**

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y alguna seguramente pensaron que ya no iba a terminar la historia (y es entendible). Pero despues de un tiempo realmente largo de falta de inspiración, pude continuar con la historia, y en cuanto termine este capitulo, lo he subido :)**

**Nos vemos pronto, y Gracias!**

**Miko Fleur**


End file.
